contra el mundo
by Lucifer KNov
Summary: Desacuerdos, amenazas, guerras...son algunas de las cosas que tenemos que atravesar por nuestro amor, pareciera que el mundo está en contra nuestra pero lucharemos contra él por llegar a la meta...NUESTRO AMOR.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

El amor… ¿alguien puede definirlo?... No… ¿cierto? … Y así es, para el amor no existe definición, ni siquiera el más sabio podría definirlo. El amor no pregunta cuándo y dónde puede llegar, simplemente lo hace. El amor es irracional, roba todo del ser poco a poco. Es tanto el placer que se experimenta cuando este sentimiento toma todo que pasa desapercibido el proceso.

**Este es sólo el inicio de lo que será otra gran historia… espero se animen a leer el primer capítulo. Trataré de apresurarme en las actu, no me agrada mucho hacer esperar, jejeje**


	2. El primer encuentro

**Capítulo 1.- El primer encuentro**

Corría por una pradera durante la noche, había luna llena, muy hermosa por cierto, parecía una perla gigante. A lo lejos lograba apreciar lo que parecía ser un palacio o una mansión; no estaba segura en verdad. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para llegar y pedir ayuda, no me gustaba sentirme perdida y menos sola.

Estando cerca me parecía haber visto una silueta masculina, la cual, al percibirme, empezó a correr. Empecé a correr con más fuerza aún para alcanzarlo y pedirle ayuda; conforme más corría, más se alejaba de mí.

-¡Tsukino!- Alguien me gritaba-¡Tsukino, despierta!

-¿Eh?- Estaba soñando, al darme cuenta de esto y abrir bien los ojos lo primero que ví fue a profesor de biología mirándome con enojo.

-Disculpa, es que… salí tarde de mi trabajo- completa mentira. Mi profesor frunció un poco los labios, creo que sospechaba.

-De acuerdo, que no vuelva a suceder. Ahora si es tan amable pase a la pizarra a explicar el cuadro de Punet de la herencia.- Esto lo dijo poniendo la tiza en la paleta de mi banca.

Mi exposición ni fue de lo mejor, pero al menos sirvió para calmar al maestro y demostrarle que tengo un buen sentido de responsabilidad.

-Bien Tsukino, por hoy tienes calificación, a la próxima mejor ven con un buen tarro de café, no quiero volver a verte dormir en mi clase.

-De acuerdo- Para mi suerte sonó el timbre para el receso, fui a lavarme la cara para despertarme mejor.

Aunque me había lavado una y otra vez con agua fría, no lograba olvidar aquél sueño ¿qué hacía perdida en una pradera? ¿Por qué huía aquél hombre de mí sin conocerme? ¿Qué era ese maravilloso lugar? Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que llegó Rei, mi mejor amiga.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó algo preocupada

-Sí, es sólo un poco de pereza, no te preocupes- contesté lo más animada que pude

-No sé…siento…siento que viste algo en tus sueños que te ha dejado confundida- Esa era mi amiga, me conocía mejor de lo que yo misma me conocía.

-Es enserio, estoy bien.- Contesté mientras quitaba un mechón azabache de su cara.

-Entonces vayamos con las demás.- Me dijo halándome del brazo.

Aunque quisiera no podía mentirle a Rei, si alguien sabía bien cuando algo no andaba bien conmigo, era ella. El tramo a la cafetería fue bastante corto a comparación de otras veces, ya dentro nos sentamos en la misma mesa que Lita y Amy, nuestras amigas.

-¿Por qué vienes tan extraña Serena?- Preguntó Amy, ella otra persona al igual que Rei que sabía bien cuando algo andaba mal.

-Estoy despertando de biología.- Contesté perezosamente

-Entonces aléjate, no quiero que me contagies, tengo mucho que estudiar aún.- Dijo algo alterada.

Las chicas y yo nos miramos la una a la otra, entendíamos lo mucho que Amy le daba importancia a estudiar y ser el mejor promedio de la escuela pero a veces sentía que necesitaba vida propia o aventurarse a algo nuevo.

-Claro, Serena a veces es algo… irresponsable- bufó Lita para animar la situación.

-¡Chicas, Adivinen!- Era la voz entusiasta de mi hermana Mina- ¡fui seleccionada para el protagónico de la obra.- A mi hermana le encantaba todo lo relacionado con el teatro, el cantar y el bailar, éramos muy diferentes.

-¡Qué envidia!- Exclamó Lita- Si no fuese porque estoy en el equipo de Tae kwon do, hubiese audicionado.

-Lástima, el papel es mío, jajaja- Contestó alegremente Mina.

Llegaba la hora para deportes, un poco de ejercicio me haría bien para despejar mi mente y de paso para bajarle un poco el ego a mi hermana con su punto fuerte, el voleibol.

El partido estaba reñido, por un lado estaba la buena guía que Mina le daba a su equipo, por mi parte contaba con lo estratégica de Amy y el fuerte brazo de Rei. El partido estaba empatado al principio, hubo cambio de estrategias para el desempate, aún así fue algo difícil de lograr, pero al final lo hicimos. Mi equipo le ganó al de Mina, la cual sólo frunció los labios y me quedó viendo con una mirada acusadora.

-¡Sé que hicieron trampa! ¡La revancha a la próxima!- gritó del otro lado de la red

-Lo sentimos, no es nuestra culpa ser perfectas- Le contestó Rei con un aire engreído

-Si quieres ganarnos tendrás que entrenar más- bufó Lita.

Entre bromas y sarcasmos fuimos a las regaderas Para arreglarnos para la siguiente clase, la que más odiaba, cálculo integral. Odiaba las matemáticas tanto como Amy odiaba reprobar. Las dos horas del módulo se me hicieron eternas, quería que acabara pronto, tuve que hacer un sobreesfuerzo humano para entender lo que el maestro decía, hablaba de límites, el plano y no sé que tanta cosa por el estilo, es punto es, que se me hizo una completa tortura, sólo Amy entendía de que hablaba el maestro. Por fin terminó la clase, creí que jamás llegaría ese momento.

Saliendo de clases me disponía a ir a ver a Mina cuando sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de ella.

"_Serena no me esperes, debo quedarme a ensayar para lo obra, dile a mamá y a papá"_

Mi hermana solía hacer eso gran parte del tiempo. Decidí llamar a casa y avisar que también llegaría tarde, preferí ir con las chicas para entender lo de cálculo a ir a holgazanear en mi casa, además era más divertido estudiar con ellas que sola. Con las chicas, además que aprendía las horas pasaban rápido.

Terminando de estudiar cada quién fue a su casa, por desgracia para llegar a mi casa tenía que pasar por un solitario y oscuro callejón. Me armé de valor para pasar rápido ese tramo. Por un instante creí que estaba sola, de repente empecé a escuchar movimiento, no había identificado aún si era el viento o eran pasos.

No le di importancia y seguí mi caminó, pero el ruido continuaba, por momentos volteaba a ver para descubrir que era, pero nada aún. Casi al final del camino sentí un empujón, me estrellé contra unos botes que estaban en un pasadizo sin salida del callejón. No pude ver quién fue, todo fue rápido. Intenté levantarme, pero esa fuerza de nuevo me tumbó, lo intenté de nuevo, para tratar de huir, me estaba asustando. Intenté correr, pero esa misma fuerza me aporreó contra la pared y luego contra unos vidrios rotos. Empecé a sangrar, ya me había dominado el miedo. De pronto escuché un estruendo, era como un choque, estaba empezando a verlo todo claramente, eran dos siluetas humanas, por lo que pude ver.

-¡Esta es mi zona!- Escuché que gritó una voz varonil

-Pero soy uno de los líderes y por eso quiero esta presa- contestó otra voz de varonil. No podía ver dónde estaban, ni siquiera podía identificar de donde provenían las voces.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Cuestionó otra voz varonil con enojo

-Quiere cazar en mi territorio- Escuché que empezaron a discutir mientras yo seguía tumbada en entre los vidrios.

-¡Tengo más derecho a esa presa que él! ¡Soy de los líderes y llevo más tiempo sin beber que él!

Empecé a escuchar que alguien se acerba a donde estaba tumbada, pero seguía inconsciente.

-Parece una buena presa, creo que podemos compartirla

-¡Jamás, yo la ví primero!

-Llama al amo, él resolverá este conflicto

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo cazar en paz?!

-Señor, éste neófito encontró esta presa y no quiere compartirla ¿qué opina?

-Opino que esto debe ser castigado. Dijimos que nuestras presas iban a ser criminales y moribundos, no doncellas indefensas.

-¡Señor, es una buena presa, no la desperdicie, además con las heridas que tiene no va a sobrevivir! A menos que use la ponzoña

-¡No! ¡No se necesitan más! La voy a llevar para curarla y luego devolverla. En cuanto a ustedes serán sentenciados ¡Kunzite! ¡Nephrite!

-¡Tenga piedad señor!

-¡Su insensatez no tiene excusa!

Terminada la discusión, pude sentir que unos fuertes brazos me levantaron, me sentía tan segura en ellos, incluso pude sentir un perfume exquisito que no se comparaba con cualquier otro. Me dejé llevar, no quería despertar, quería estar entre esos brazos por siempre.

Empecé a sentir como los rayos del sol tocaban mi piel para despertarme, fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco. No estaba en mi alcoba, definitivamente, y tampoco en mi cama; mi madre jamás compraría sábanas de algodón egipcio para vestir mi cama y menos permitiría que tuviese una habitación tan grande y decorada, quise sentarme para mirar mejor, pero no pude. Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido además tenía muchos moretones.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse poco a poco, entró un hombre, muy hermoso por cierto, con la piel ligeramente pálida, unos hermosos ojos cobrizos y el cabello negro que enfatizaba bien sus rasgos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Me preguntó amablemente

-Sí- contesté algo sonrojada- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-no se me ocurrió algo mejor para decir ante hermoso hombre.

- Es algo que necesito platicar muy seriamente contigo- Me dijo tomando mi mano y acariciándola- También necesito tu tiempo y tu comprensión.

No sabía que decir, lo que si sabía que lo pasado la noche anterior tenía una explicación, muy confusa, cierto, pero la tenía y este hermoso espécimen tenía las respuestas a las dudas que se me plantearon desde la noche anterior.

No estaba segura que era per este hombre hacía estremecer cada una de una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, no estaba segura si era su olor, su físico o su voz lo que desarrollaba esa serie de sensaciones, sólo deseaba tener más de ello.

¿Qué tal? Espero haya sido de su agrado este primer capítulo. La historia apenas comienza y todavía falta mucho por desarrollarse.


	3. Entrevista

Capítulo 2.- Entrevista

El silencio cayó entre nosotros así como las sombras se roban la luz, yo no sabía que decir y el tampoco, estaba dudosa sobre lo que creía sería correcto, miré un rato sus cobrizos ojos…

-Me llamo serena- Me atreví a decir para romper ese silencio tan incómodo

-Me Llamo Darien Chiba- Su nombre era tan hermoso como él _Darien _– Anoche… ¿qué recuerdas de anoche?- Me preguntó como si tratara de evitar empezar a hablar sobre un tema o como si en mi recuerdo estuviese todas las respuestas al incidente anterior.

-Bueno… recuerdo… que una fuerza extraña me daba de golpes y empujones, traté de escapar, pero esa fuerza era más fuerte. Por tantos golpes quedé inconsciente, hasta donde recuerdo… De ahí lo último que recuerdo era una conversación entre unos hombres que hablaban de una "presa", de beber y no recuerdo que más.- El me quedó mirando fijamente al terminar de decir esto

-¿Eso es todo?- Me preguntó sin quitarme la mirada, me encantaba pero a la vez lo odiaba, ese era el tipo de situaciones que me hacían desear tener el don de leer la mente.

- Sí- contesté intimidada por su mirada que aún seguía muy fija en mí

-Dime algo…Serena… ¿cómo podrías describirme?- ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme eso y con esa mirada?! Ganas no me faltaron de decirle que es lo más hermoso que he visto y que ni siquiera Seiya Kou me despertaba cierto deseo que él sí.

-No lo sé…- empecé a decir con cuidado- Eres muy… peculiar- no se me ocurrió algo mejor

-¿Peculiar?- Preguntó con ironía- Explícate- pidió

-Tus ojos son diferentes, su color no es común… tu piel es extrañamente marmórea y tu olor… tu olor no se compara a cualquier otro y tampoco a ningún perfume… y…- Ya no sabía si debía decir lo que pensaba o mejor me lo tragaba.

-Continúa, nada de lo que digas me va a intimidar, estoy acostumbrado- Me invitó

-Pareciera como si hubieses sido creado para seducir, es como si fueses un tipo de demonio, un íncubo para ser exacta, tu hermosura no es comparable.- Se sentía bien decirlo- Podría decirse que no eres humano- eso último me salió espontáneo

-Es porque no lo soy- Me dijo con calma, aunque no niego que su respuesta me dejó algo asustada. Si ese hermoso ser no era humano, entonces ¿qué era?

-Soy…- Empezó a decir algo inseguro- …soy un vampiro- Ahora ya no tenía miedo sino interés en saber como era posible eso. Darien se alejó un poco de mí sin quitarme la vista de encima, creo que quería observar cada una de mis reacciones.

-¡No temas!- suplicó- no te voy a hacer nada, enserio- Me dijo algo asustado por lo inexpresiva que estaba.

-Cuéntame de ti- Le incité para que entrara en confianza

-¿Enserio quieres saber de mí?- Preguntó sorprendido

-¡Por supuesto!- contesté entusiasmada. En este momento me sentía la mujer más dichosa de la tierra, no cualquiera tiene la suerte de conocer a un joven y hermoso vampiro que te salva la vida en lugar de seducirte para beber tu sangre.

-Como te dije, mi nombre es Darien Chiba, soy un vampiro. Alguna vez fui humano como tú- Empezó a contarme. Fui transformado cuando tenía 21 años, no recuerdo muy bien como ni por qué pasó. No recuerdo mucho de mi vida humana, sólo que fui un militar y que era hijo de un reconocido médico que incluso ganó un título de nobleza. De mi vida vampírica tengo todos mis recuerdos intactos. Desde que fui transformado siempre fui civilizado, eso es extraño, pero lo hice, empecé a crear una familia con aquellos que eran transformados y luego abandonados, lo hice con el fin de civilizarlos y evitar un escándalo.

Por alguna razón sentí que Darien se limitó a decirme sólo lo "importante" para evitar que le haga más peguntas o como para tratar de ocultar algo.

-¿Qué fue lo de anoche?- Quería ganarme su confianza poco, no quería arruinar el avance de hoy, por eso me limité a preguntar sobre el suceso de anoche.

-Fuiste atacada por uno de mis hermanos. Esa era la fuerza sobrenatural, los vampiros somos buenos cazadores gracias a la facilidad y rapidez con que podemos mover nuestro cuerpo, es un don. – Era como si me estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, eso era precisamente lo que quería saber en primer lugar. – Si no olieras tan deliciosa, mis hermanos no te hubiesen agredido, en primera- empezó a regañarme- en segunda ¿cómo se te ocurre deambular en un lugar como ese callejón? ¿Qué tal no eran vampiros sino asesinos o algún otro criminal el que te hubiese agredido? En…

-¡Basta!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas, eso me costó un buen retorcijón. Como pude me senté para encararlo mejor- De todos modos ¿qué me asegura que iba estar mejor siendo atacada por vampiros que por asesinos?- empecé a gritarle con dificultad- Lo único que tuve fue suerte de que seas un vampiro con autodominio… vino otro retorcijón-¡Ouch!- gemí por el dolor y luego volví a acostarme.

-¿Estás bien?- se acercó preocupado

-Sí, disculpa, es que…- Me calló con el dedo

-Discúlpame a mí- Dijo amablemente- Aún no supero el haber tenido que matar a dos de mi clan por…- Temía terminar la frase porque sabía que de algún modo me lastimaría.

-Por mí- Contesté para que vuelva a sentirse en confianza- en serio lo lamento, tal vez si tuve culpa, pero nadie anda por las calles pensando que X ó Y zona es para cacería vampírica- Bufé- Jajajaja- Se me hizo tan gracioso lo que dije que empecé a reírme sola. Darien sólo se limitó a sonreírme.

- Tienes razón, lo siento.- Me sorprendía cada vez más lo simpático que podía llegar a ser- Serena ¿aún vives con tus padres?- ¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Sí- Contesté algo desanimada

-Entonces hay que arreglar todo para que no sospechen, no creo que a ellos les haga felices saber que su hija estuvo bajo el cuidado de un ser sobrenatural- Nunca pensé que podía llegar a ser tan paternal.

-Veré que Rei me ayude- contesté optimista. Él me dedicó otra sonrisa

-Bueno, el teléfono está a tu disposición- Si él no lo mencionaba, no me iba a percatar de ello, el teléfono estaba justo a mi lado.

-Gracias- Exclamé apenada.

Tomé la bocina y empecé a marcar sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras empezaba a retirarse, antes de salir completamente volteó hacia a mí nuevamente.

-Serena- me llamó-

-Quiero pedirte algo

-¿Sí?- ¿Qué podía pedirme semejante criatura?

-Por favor, guarda el secreto. No quiero darte problemas ni ponerte en peligro o a los tuyos- Le contesté asintiendo con la cabeza, imaginaba que existían leyes vampíricas o algo así, por tal, me imaginaba que la primera y más importante de las leyes sería exactamente lo que me pidió "_mantener el secreto". _Muchas dudas desaparecieron pero otras surgieron cuando Darien atravesó la puerta; recordaba haber escuchado una palabra parecida a _neófito_, tenía que lograr que Darien me explicara y de paso que me permita convivir con él en este mundo tan interesante.

-Hola- Contestó Rei en la otra línea.

-Rei, habla Serena

-¿Qué pasó amiga?- se adelantó

-Necesito un favor- pedí algo temerosa

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó sospechando de mí, a veces sentí a que mi amiga podía ver mi futuro antes que yo.

-Anoche…

-¿Anoche?- Me presionó

-Anoche me asaltaron- Tiré la bomba, no soportaba la presión psicológica.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó algo desesperada.

-En una clínica, pero no le digas a nadie, a ti te lo digo porque te tengo confianza

-Pero…

-Pero necesito que llames a mis padres y les digas que me quedé dormida en tu casa después de estudiar y que llegaré tarde hoy- Me adelanté.- No quiero preocuparlos, yo estoy bien, sólo fueron unos golpes y pérdida de algo de efectivo, eso es todo.

-Está bien… -Contestó algo inconforme- Serena…

-¿Sí?- pregunté intrigada

-No busques lo que no tienes, por favor.- Esa frase me sonó a una advertencia, como si supiese lo que me pasó.

-Te veré en tu casa en unas horas, es enserio, no tienes que preocuparte- Lo dije lo más convincente que pude.

-De acuerdo, te cuidas, recuerda que te apoyo en todo

-Gracias- no sabía como más agradecer lo incondicional de mi amiga.

Sé que está mal decirlo pero de todas mis amigas, Rei es mi consentida, es la única que me entiende y que sabe exactamente cuándo hacerme entrar en razón y cuando dejarme hacer locuras. Sí que estaba cometiendo una locura, estaba tratando de ganarme la confianza de un vampiro simplemente porque me gustó y deseaba volver a estar con él.

Escuché que se esté moviendo la perilla de la puerta, alguien estaba por entrar.

-¿Serena?- Era Darien acompañado por dos hombres, tan altos como él, uno de cabello platinado largo y otro de cabello castaño igualmente largo, pude percibir que los ojos de esos hombres eran muy diferentes a los de Darien, los de ellos eran un color escarlata, en cambio los de él era de un color muy parecido al del cobre pero al fin y al cabo muy hermosos.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco a donde estaba acostada. Los hombres que acompañaban a Darien mantuvieron su distancia. Tal vez, para evitar la tentación de lanzarse sobre mí y beber mi sangre, lo que pude percibir es que al instante en que se acercaron sus ojos cambiaron a un intenso color negro.

-Serena, ellos son, Kunzite y Nephrite- Me los presentó cordialmente- ellos son mis hermanos- Tal vez se refería a ellos como sus hermanos por el lazo que compartían como integrantes del mismo clan.

-Mucho gusto- Contestó el de pelo platinado sin tenderme la mano, mantuvo su distancia.

-A Kunzite aún se le dificulta el auto control, por eso evita acercarse a ti.

-Oh… Está bien, entiendo- Era obvio que el pobre vampiro se sintiera incómodo con mi presencia, para el humano ya no era sinónimo de semejante sino de aperitivo.

-Soy Nephrite, me disculpo en nombre de mi hermano Jedite por esperar hasta que llegue el amo en lugar de salvarte.- no entendía bien a qué se refería.

-No te preocupes- contesté comprensiva, de todas formas, no fue su culpa, fue la mía por tomar una ruta peligrosa para ir a mi casa.

-Señor, si no le molesta, deseamos acompañar a Jedite de cacería, hace tres meses que no bebe nada.- Pidió Kunzite- no queremos que cause problemas cuando conozca a la joven.

-Adelante- Sugirió Darien señalando la puerta.

-Gracias- Después de agradecer, los vampiros se retiraron velozmente, tardaron más en acercarse a mí que en lo que salieron.

-Darien…-

-¿Sí?- contestó volteando a verme

-¿Por qué se refieren ellos a ti como "señor" o "amo"?- mi pregunta sonó tonta pero quería entender que pasaba

-Porque soy… digamos… como su padre, yo creé este clan, fui yo quien empezó a civilizarlos, la verdad, no eres la primera humana que viene aquí.

Pude notar como se empezaba a reír cuando agaché mi cabeza por el impacto que me causó esa noticia.

-No te preocupes, no todos han sido mujeres, ha habido también hombres, no le hacemos daño ni nada, simplemente los atendemos como es tu caso ahora o si es necesario les aplicamos la ponzoña.- Me dijo obligándome a mirarlo.

-¿Qué es la ponzoña?- Esta entrevista iba para largo porque cada que me aclaraba algo, una nueva duda surgía.

-Es el veneno que poseemos los vampiros para transformar- contestó sin pena alguna

-O sea si tú me aplicas la… Ponzoña… ¿puedo convertirme en vampiro?

-Exacto- contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.- Es algo que no se hace seguido porque no queremos demasiados vampiros en la zona, además la cacería podría convertirse en un problema.

-Espera…- Contesté muy dudosa aún- Son vampiros ¿cierto?

-Cierto- contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿Cómo es que tus hermanos salieron de caza? El sol podría matarlos- Esto causó que Darien empezara reírse con ganas, era una risa bastante agradable aunque no evitó que me pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

-Los vampiros podemos andar bajo el sol, lo único que sucede que nos hace tan vulnerables como a cualquier humano, mis hermanos no van cazar aquí, irán a otro lugar.- contestó mas calmado de la risa- tampoco se nos puede matar con estacas, ajos ni agua bendita, nada de esas cosas, es otro método el que se usa para matarnos.

-Oh- No tenía palabras para lo que escuché, tantos años y he vivido engañada ¿quién lo diría?- ¿Puedo saber como?- pregunté curiosa

-Será a su tiempo- me contestó mientras me revolvía un poco el pelo- Por ahora será mejor que recobres fuerzas y empieces a ir a tu casa, o estarás en líos- ¡Demonios! Sonó muy paternal.

-Lo haré bajo una condición- dije amenazante

-¿Cuál?- contestó con expresión intrigada

-Quiero que me contestes unas preguntas-

-Está bien- dijo calmado

-¿Por qué tus ojos son diferentes a los de tus hermanos? – esa fue la primera, quise empezar con algo simple para luego hacer toda la charla larga

-Porque yo no bebo solamente sangre humana, también de animales-

-Bien, ¿Por qué los ojos de tus hermanos cambiaron a negro cuando se acercaron a mí?- cuando terminé de plantear esta pregunta pude notar que Darien se apenó.

-Porque, les abriste el apetito. Hueles exquisita y por los mismo mantuvieron su distancia, aún no tienen el control que yo para estar cerca de humanos.- Debí quedarme callada, no quería saber que me veían como alimento.

-Disculpa si te ofendí- Se disculpó de un modo tan sincero que me sentí horrible por el gesto que hice.

-No te preocupes. Dime si te alimentaras sólo de sangre animal ¿cómo serían tus ojos?

-Dorados- contestó sonriéndome.

-¿Por qué bebes ambos tipos de sangre?

-Porque no quiero ser un peligro- Creo que lo ofendí porque me contestó secamente, lo había arruinado todo.- Fin de la entrevista, es mejor que te vayas- Eso último no me hirió tanto como el ver que se estaba yendo y que tal vez no volvería a verlo.

**¿Qué tal? Espero haya sido de su agrado. En el próximo de encargaré de que serena reciba su merecido por ofender a mi Darien XD, no es cierto. Todo tiene su por qué, se los juro. De antemano quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me han dejado reviews, chicas, son mi inspiración. Cherry SA, quiero unas pequeñas clases para poder escribir los capítulos de acción como es debido.**


	4. Ansiedad

**Capítulo 3.- Ansiedad**

A los pocos minutos que Darien atravesó la puerta, decidí irme, no tenía nada más que hacer, de todas formas ¿qué tenía que hacer una simple humana con un grupo de hermosos vampiros?

Me levanté con dificultad de la cama, aún me dolía el cuerpo por los golpes de la noche anterior. Salí de la habitación pero no sabía por dónde ir, la casa era bastante grande y por lo que pude observar no daba a alguna avenida principal o algo así.

-¿Perdida?- Escuché que me digan. Volteé a ver con la esperanza que fuese Darien, pero no era así, era Kunzite.

-Sí- contesté apenada- La casa es bastante grande, no sé por dónde salir.- empezó a acercarse poco a poco, no entendía por qué o para qué.

-Te acompaño a donde tengas que ir, aún no te has recuperado- Se ofreció generoso tomándome del brazo. Incluso fue sorprendente, momentos atrás evitaba todo contacto conmigo.

-Kunzite ¿Te sientes bien?, es que bueno…- Prefería prevenir que lamentar

-No te preocupes, no voy a respirar, no tengo necesidad de hacerlo, así tu olor ya no será problema por un rato- No quise preguntar más, suficiente había aprendido el día de hoy. Además no quería imaginar cómo me estaría saboreando si estuviese respirando mi olor.

-Gracias, por cierto ¿dónde está Darien?- quería saber de él, tenía que pedirle una disculpa para que así pudiésemos vernos de nuevo.

-No lo sé, supongo que si no fue de caza estará rescatando neófitos o ajusticiándolos.- Su respuesta sonó muy dudosa, daba la impresión de que Darien se mantenía cerca pero al mismo tiempo lejos de su clan.

-Kunzite- empecé a hacerle platica para que se me vaya olvidando el dolor al bajar las escaleras y de paso para ver que descubría.

-¿sí?- contestó sin mirarme, se limitaba a ayudarme a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Qué son los neófitos?- Si no iba a ver a Darien nuevamente mínimo que se me resolviera esta última duda.

-Así se les llama a los recién transformados, su nombre viene por lo incivilizados e ignorantes que son comúnmente.- Era obvio, duda más tonta no podría tener. La verdad ese adjetivo calificaba bien a los vampiros novatos- No todos se portan así, Darien y Nephrite son un buen ejemplo.- Esto último creo que lo dijo por el instante en que mi mente divagó.

El bajar las escaleras se me hizo eterno por el dolor que me causaba, si no fuese por Kunzite creo que la tortura hubiese sido peor; cuando pisé el suelo de la planta baja de la casa casi pude escuchar a los ángeles cantando para mí.

-Bien, ahora ¿dónde te llevo?- me pregunto soltando mi brazo. No sabía si contestar, antes que nada ¿tenían algún carro O algún chofer que les guardara el secreto y les ayudara en situaciones como esta?

-A donde necesites ir te puedo llevar sin problema en el carro de Darien, él me pidió que te regresara sana y salva a tu casa- Bueno, después de todo si había carro pero ese hecho no importaba tanto como el saber que le importaba aunque sea un poquito a Darien…_Darien_.

-Bueno, al templo Hikawa- Por fin contesté

- Entonces vamos-

Kunzite se puso delante de mí para que lo siguiera hasta la cochera. Me preguntaba ¿por qué un vampiro necesita un carro? No creo que tengan que hacer cosas típicas humanas ¿o sí? Cuando Kunzite abrió la cochera ví un impresionante BMW color plateado, el vampiro se adelantó a abrir la puerta del copiloto; no supe si era porque estaba herida y mis movimientos eran más lentos pero juro que él se movió a una velocidad impresionante para abrir la puerta del coche y luego subirse para arrancarlo. El auto estaba perfectamente polarizado, conforme lo fue sacando de la cochera me di cuenta que no entraba un solo rayo de sol.

Tal como lo pensaba, la casa vampírica estaba muy alejada de la ciudad una parte del trayecto fue de carretera federal o eso parecía. El recorrido no era lento, el vampiro estaba manejando a 120km/h, a esa velocidad calculaba que en 30 o 40 min ya estaría con Rei. El principio del trayecto fue silencioso, ni yo le pregunté ni él a mí, fue lo mejor, no quería hacerme ilusiones.

-Serena- Me llamó sacándome de mi pensamiento. Volteé a mirarlo.

-Dime-

-Quiero agradecerte que hayas hecho que Darien sonriera, ya tenía mucho que no lo hacía, igualmente por la confianza que nos tuviste…- Lo único que sentí en ese momento fue una enorme felicidad, no quería arruinarlo pensando en otras cosas.

-No sé que decida Darien, supe que tuvo un ligero roce contigo- ¡Oops! Después de todo no eran tan distanciados.- quería lo supieras por si no nos vemos nuevamente- Eso dolió- Darien toma muy enserio el cuidado del secreto, por eso a veces es algo huraño pero tú en cambio eres muy digna de confianza sé que lo mantendrás.

-Por supuesto- Amaba que confiaran en mí.

-¡Llegamos!- Exclamó, no sabía si el carro tenía GPS o algo pero dio con la dirección exacta sin pedirme indicaciones. Me había equivocado, el viaje duro menos de 30 min.

-Gracias- Agradecí con una sonrisa.

- Estaba en deuda contigo- contestó simpático- Ahora baja o acabaras siendo mi almuerzo- bufó. Le dediqué una última sonrisa y me bajé, al hacerlo ví que Rei me esperaba.

Después de bajar, Kunzite arrancó de nuevo el carro y se fue rápidamente, yo por el contrario corrí hacia Rei que me esperaba con un fuerte abrazo y que gracias a Dios no se percató del coche en el que llegué.

-Amiga estaba preocupada- Me dijo al oído abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas y causándome dolor en el costado.

-Disculpa- contesté disimulando el dolor.

Rei rompió el abrazo y me empezó a observar de pies a cabeza asegurándose que no hubiese nada malo en mí.

-¡qué bueno que no llegó a mayores lo que te pasó!- Exclamó alivianada mente- Entremos para que te des un baño y te cambies de ropa.- empezó a guiarme al interior del templo.

Primero entramos a su alcoba, la cual, me causaba dolor de cabeza porque era todo en blanco, desde las paredes hasta los muebles. Rei sacó una blusa azul y unos jeans de su armario. Después de todas las emociones por las que pasé anoche un baño no me iba a caer nada mal.

Salimos de la alcoba y mi amiga me guió hacia el baño, igualmente todo blanco. Por fin tuve un momento a solas, dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara con el agua tibia, podía sentir como se relajaba cada uno de mis músculos e iba desapareciendo el dolor de mis costados poco a poco. Llegó un momento en el que ya no fue suficiente y decidí sumergirme en el agua, me quedé así unos segundos. Después de bañarme fui al cuarto de Rei quien me esperaba con una secadora de cabello y peines.

-¡Listo!- exclamó entusiasmada por haberme alisado el cabello y haberme peinado como lo hago típicamente con mis odangos.

-Rei, ¿qué haría sin ti?

-Nada, obviamente, Serena tonta- Se burlaba de mi gratitud.

-Eres una engreída- contesté un poco ofendida

-Debes admitirlo, sin mí tu vida sería un caos, además jamás encontrarás una amiga como yo.- odiaba admitirlo pero era cierto, Rei en verdad se acercaba a la perfección de lo que debe ser una amiga.

Seguí un par de horas más en su casa y luego su abuelo y ella me llevaron a la mía, fue lo mejor, porque esa necesidad absurda de volver a ver a Darien me tentaba a volver a ese callejón para que fuera rescatada por él nuevamente.

Llegando a casa me encontré con mi mamá que me recibió con un buen bofetón que me volvió a la realidad, para complementar me dio una buena regañida y me prohibió convivir con Rei fuera de las horas de clase. No pude llorar, además eso no iba a solucionar nada, de todas formas nada más podía hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía.

¿Quién lo diría? Tengo 18 años, sin novio, sin experimentar la sensación de un beso o la calidez de otros brazos que no sean los de mis amigos o mis padres, tampoco había vivido algún tipo de experiencia excitante que le diera sentido a mi vida. Bueno, tal vez exagero, ser atacada por vampiros y luego ser cuidada por su hermoso líder era lo más cercano a lo que deseaba de una experiencia que le diera sentido a mi vida. Deseaba ver de nuevo a Darien, no me importaba si no le parecía atractiva, total, soy una simple humana y además imagino que ha de tener alguna hermosa vampiresa de novia, total un ser divino para otro ser divino, sólo quería que me dijera que hice mal para que me dejara como dejó y ofrecerle una disculpa por ello.

-¡Demonios! – Grité contra la almohada para que nadie me escuchara. Odiaba ponerme tan sentimental, lo peor estaba en que no entendía que tenía que me hacía sentir la necesidad de querer estar con él. Empecé a golpear mi almohada por la ira una y otra vez.

-¡Basta Serena! – Gritó mi mamá

Dejé de hacerlo sin reprochar, salí al balcón de mi alcoba y me puse a contemplar la luna para calmarme. Me estaba perdiendo en mis pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- Me apresuré a contestar

-¿Se encuentra Serena? Habla Seiya- No podía creerlo, ¿acaso se iba a realizar por lo menos uno de mis sueños?

-Ella habla-Contesté tratando de disimular la emoción

-¡Que gusto!- exclamó-Oye…llamo porque Rei me contó en que fui a visitarla que te asaltaron anoche y la verdad eso me preocupó- ¡Wow! Enserio sonaba preocupado y yo me emocioné más, el chico que me gusta estaba llamando preocupado por mí ¡Dios! Ahora mi cariño por Rei se incrementaba.

-Sí, es cierto pero gracias a Dios no pasó a mayores, Rei ya me vio- le expliqué – Mira, que sea nuestro secreto por favor, mis padres no lo saben, ellos creen que estuve con Rei el tiempo que estuve en la clínica-.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos este fin de semana para que olvides todo?- Me preguntó algo inseguro

-La verdad me encantaría pero me castigaron- Al terminar de decir esto Seiya soltó una escandalosa risa.

-¡Basta!- Grité enojada

-Disculpa Serena, es que sonó en verdad gracioso, ya estás grandecita para eso ¿no?- En realidad tenía toda la razón

-Pues sí tienes razón pero ¿qué puedo hacer?...aunque… No me prohibieron recibir visitas ¿te gustaría acompañarme el sábado en mi castigo?

-Sí, claro- Contestó sin dudarlo, como si esperara que le hiciera aquella pregunta- Prepara un buen almuerzo, eso de acompañar durante castigos en fin de semana me da mucha hambre- bufó.

-entonces ya quedamos, te veo el sábado.- Comenté coqueta

-Claro, por cierto ¿quieres que lleve unas películas?- ofreció generoso

-Nada mal, me agrada la idea.-

-Entonces hasta el sábado, nos vemos- se despidió

-Adiós y gracias- Después de esto ambos colgamos.

El saber que Seiya vendría a mi casa me entusiasmaba demasiado pero ello no evitó que siguiera pensando en él. Por último me acosté a dormir para olvidarlo un rato. Fue peor, en mis sueños estaba él en todo su esplendor.

Desperté varias veces durante la noche para que saliera de mis sueños, así me la pasé hasta que amaneció. El día escolar se me hizo una tortura. El resto de la semana no fue tan malo aunque si estuve bastante distraída, él seguía en mis pensamientos, incluso los miembros que me presentó de su clan… _Darien… _Ese nombre taladraba mi cabeza una y otra vez.

El viernes estuvo nublado todo el día, era como si el cielo sintiera mi tristeza. Ya en la tarde en mi alcoba empecé a contemplar el cielo después de terminar mis deberes, empezó a llover, casi podía jurar que el cielo lloraba por mí, sentía que esa lluvia eran las lágrimas que no había llorado y que no podía llorar. Nunca había visto belleza alguna en la lluvia, esta vez fue diferente.

Llegó el sábado por fin, Seiya llegó al medio día a mi casa, venía vestido con una bermuda de mezclilla, una camisa negra que entallaba su perfecto cuerpo, una mochila y lentes oscuros, los cuales se quitó luego para saludarme.

-¿Qué hacemos primero?- me preguntó mientras abría su mochila- ¿Jugamos videojuegos? – Seiya me gustaba bastante sobretodo porque teníamos gustos parecidos- ¿Vemos las películas? Ó ¿preparamos el almuerzo?- continuó dando opciones.

-¿Qué tal hacemos el almuerzo para poder jugar videojuegos mientras comemos?- sugerí haciéndolo pasar.

-Tu idea me gusta- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Ya en la cocina sacamos todo para hacer tallarines, teriyaki y unas malteadas de chocolate.

Pensé que dejaríamos un desastre y que mamá prolongaría mi castigo pero fue lo contrario, Seiya fue un gran apoyo, tenía una muy buena técnica para cocinar al igual que Lita, incluso me sentí apenada de no ser tan buena como él. Terminando de cocinar nos dirigimos a la sala para que ni mis papás ni mi hermano buscaran pretexto para prolongar mi castigo. Instalamos todo para los videos y empezamos.

-¡Ja! Novata- se burló de mí

-¡Toma! ¡Por burlarte!- Respondí competitiva. Como pude tomé un bocado de los tallarines.- Esto está bueno, felicitaciones- Enserio había cocinado exquisitos los tallarines, esa salsa que le puso le dio un toque especial.

-Ya ves, soy un chico con talento- Respondió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla- ¡No! ¡Eso fue trampa!- Se estaba tomando el juego muy enserio.

-¡Yo no hago trampa! No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar-

Pasé muy bien la tarde con Seiya, incluso mejor de lo que imaginaba. Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando me anunció que debía irse.

-Debo irme, me divertí contigo, tal vez vuelva mañana- Me dijo revolviendo un poco mi cabello.

-Está bien- Contesté sonriéndole.

Nos quedamos viendo un rato, fui acercándome poco a poco, lo abracé al principio de agradecimiento y como despedida, luego por impulso me puse de puntillas y empecé a buscar sus labios, estaba a punto de besarlo cuando él se separó de mí y volteó su cara.

-Serena, también me gustas pero no de la forma que a ti te gustaría- me dijo sin mirarme, se quedó así un momento y luego volvió a dirigirme la mirada- Eres muy guapa pero sólo te veo como una amiga- Me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Me quedé sin palabras… Sin él, sin Darien ¿qué podía ser peor? Seiya no dijo nada más y se marchó. Entré a mi casa y me dirigí a mi alcoba, me puse a llorar gran parte de la noche ahogando mis sollozos en la almohada. Cuando me calmé y me dispuse a dormir me encontré una vez más a Darien en mis sueños, esta vez fue diferente, más que un sueño era una horrenda pesadilla; él estaba en mis sueños, cierto, pero el ambiente era un campo de batalla con miles de cadáveres alrededor y él agonizante. Me acerqué para ayudarlo, lo primero que percibí fueron unos penetrantes ojos zafiro que poco a poco fueron quedando vidriosos porque su dueño había muerto en mis brazos.

-¡Daaarieenn!- Grité horrorizada y luego me desperté por el dolor que ese grito me causó en los costados, aproveché eso para no dejarme llevar por mi sueño. Traté de calmarme pero fue difícil, decidí prender mi Ipod y escuchar música para relajarme, pasé el resto de la noche escuchando música mientras contemplaba la luna; llegó la mañana, contemplé un rato el amanecer y al fin me dispuse a dormir nuevamente. Me levanté alrededor de las tres de la tarde, no me preocupé por la hora, total, no tenía planes y además no había mucho para hacer en mi casa, sólo ver la televisión, comer y volver a dormir. Casi no pensé en Seiya y Darien, cada que lo hacía me sentía peor.

Eran las cinco de la tarde del domingo cuando el timbre sonó.

-¡Yo abro!- Exclamé

-¿Puedo pasar o nos quedamos aquí?- Era Seiya vestido con un estilo parecido al del día anterior.

- Mejor aquí- sugerí. No quería que nadie de mi familia escuchara mis conflictos emocionales.

-Yo…- dijimos a la vez

-Empieza- Le sugerí. Al principio él no podía articular lo que quería decir.

-Respecto a lo de ayer…- empezó a decir- quiero que sepas que nada va a cambiar nuestra relación pero…- Se quedó pensando un momento- Quiero dejar en claro que entre nosotros sólo puede haber una amistad, te quiero pero sólo como se le puede querer a una hermana o a una amiga- Pensé que me iba a sentir herida pero sucedió lo contrario me sentí mejor de lo que esperaba.

Me abalancé sobre él y le di un fuerte abrazo, esta vez disfruté de su calidez, no como la vez anterior, era de las pocas veces que me detenía a disfrutar el sentir su calor y su peso, después de todo no había nada de malo en que nunca pasáramos de ser amigos - Gracias- le susurré.

-No hay de qué, sabes que te aprecio- Me dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo.

-¿Vamos a cenar algo rico ó nos quedamos viendo alguna serie?- preguntó sin romper el abrazo

-Recuerda que estoy castigada- Le dije rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo con algo de enojo.

-Cierto.- contestó dándose un ligero golpe en la frente- Tengo una idea mejor, ¿qué tal una revancha del juego de ayer?

-Eso me agrada- contesté alegre.

Pasamos lo que quedó de la tarde jugando video juegos, volví a ganarle. No fue un domingo malo, gracias a Seiya mi ansiedad por la necesidad del vampiro cesó. Esa noche pude dormir pacíficamente sin ninguna otra pesadilla.

¿Qué tal? ¿De locura, cierto? En fin espero este cap haya sido de su agrado. Un saludo y todo mi cariño a mis nuevas amigas de Fanfiction y espero sigamos así. Se les quiere chicas!!!


	5. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 4.- Reencuentro**

**-**¡No, ya es tarde!- Grité histérica mientras corría apresurada por los pasillos de mi escuela. El profesor de literatura era bastante estricto, su regla principal era "nadie entra después de mí".

Por fin pude visualizarlo, estaba a unos metros de él, aumenté la velocidad para alcanzarlo.

-¡Tsukino! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué actúa como una subespecie de toro?!- Gritó enojado cuando me estrellé contra su espalda.

-Lo siento, es que no quería faltar a su clase- Me disculpe haciendo una reverencia

-¡Haga el favor de entrar!- Me gritó señalando la entrada del salón.

La clase estuvo algo aburrida, tocó ver a Otelo, la historia que más odiaba. Quería dejar que mi mente divague respecto a ese hermoso ser que había conocido días atrás pero tomando en cuenta que hoy estuve a punto de llegar tarde a clase y además hice sentir agredido a mi maestro, decidí ponerme atenta.

-Como se darán cuentan, Otelo muestra un delirio de celos- Empezó a explicar- Él se siente engañado por su amada, cuando en realidad todo es un invento de su mente.- continuó.

Por fin terminó la clase y tocaba mi favorita, deportes, era día de una revancha contra el equipo de Mina.

-¡Servició!- exclamó mina cuando fue su turno con la pelota.

La competencia fue reñida porque en ambos equipos la colaboración era bastante buena. La estatura de Lita era una gran ayuda para el equipo de mina, ya que con sus saltos fácilmente podía rebotarnos la pelota.

-¡Ganamos!- Exclamó feliz Mina

-Les dijimos que tendrían que entrenar más si querían ganarnos- bufó Lita guiñando un ojo.

-Fue suerte, eso es todo- Protestó Rei.

-Como sea chicas- Dijo Amy calmando la euforia- ¿Qué les parece si para celebrar que nuestros equipos son los ganadores vamos a comer unas hamburguesas?- Su sugerencia me agradaba

-¡sí vayamos!- Exclamé feliz y con brillo en los ojos.

-Serena… siempre dándole prioridad a tu estómago- comentaron Mina y Rei a la vez.

-Ese partido también me dejó muy hambrienta- Dijo Amy.

-completamente de acuerdo, vayamos- Apoyó Lita.

Traté de ser muy breve en la salida, no quería que mi castigo fuera prolongado. Desde que dejé a las chicas mi mente empezó a divagar. Empecé a preguntarme por qué Darien era algo así como bipolar o muy misterioso,

-¡Ya volví!- Exclamé al llegar a casa.

-Bien, tonta- contestó mi hermano

-Eres horrendo ¿sabes?- Contesté a su grosería.

-Sammy si no quieres ser castigado también, deja en paz a tu hermana- Gritó mi mamá saliendo de la cocina.

-Voy a mi alcoba- Dije retirándome. En un instante que sam volteó a verme le saqué la lengua en forma de burla evitando que mi mamá se diera cuenta.

Al subir a mi alcoba mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Seiya.

_¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana por la tarde? ¿Sigues castigada?_

De inmediato contesté:

_¡Hola! Sigo castigada, estaré todo el día en casa, apenas mañana me levantan el castigo_.

El mensaje se envió rápidamente, me recosté un rato en la cama en lo que llegaba la respuesta de Seiya, aunque fue más rápida de lo que esperaba.

_Esta bien. Necesitaba pedirte algo, pero creo que lo haré en la escuela, te veo durante el receso en la cafetería. _

-¡Wow!- Exclamé sorprendida, ¿Por qué Seiya Kou me pediría algo? Él lo tiene todo o casi todo. Él provenía de una familia adinerada con el linaje de una antigua dinastía asiática, atractivo y con todas las virtudes que una mujer espera encontrar en un hombre; inteligente, gracioso, sencillo, caballeroso, etc.

_Está bien, ya quedamos- _Contesté

Después de ello decidí darme un relajante baño para bajar a cenar, mi mamá había preparado unos exquisitos camarones Kong pao y curry para la cena. Me di un buen atracón porque no era muy seguido este tipo de cenas.

-Serena ¿sabes por qué hice esta cena?- Preguntó mi mamá

-¿Porque es deliciosa esta comida?- Pregunté confundida.

-¡No!- Exclamó mi madre- Porque hoy es tu última noche de castigada, tu padre y yo hemos hablado y nos hemos dado cuenta que en realidad tu amistad con Rei no tiene nada malo, es sólo que ya son unas jóvenes y es normal que prefieran pasar más tiempo haciendo cosas típicas de jóvenes que estar en su casa. Por eso hice esto, como disculpa y para celebrar que eres una buena hija y Rei una buena amiga.- El discurso de mi madre me conmovió pero preferí no expresarlo.

-muchas gracias madre- agradecí lo más feliz que pude. Me acerqué a mis padres a darles un abrazo para rectificar mi gratitud. Era bueno saber que ya era mujer libre.

Después del atracón de comida y de tantas bromas y risas con mi familia caminé por el pequeño jardín de mi casa y de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a la luna que se veía tan espléndida como siempre. Estuve reflexionando sobre los apresurados y compulsivos sentimientos que nacieron de mí respecto a aquél vampiro de ojos particulares. En una parte me sentía bien porque el enamorarse y el amar son irracionales, por otra me sentía mal porque sabía que era muy apresurado y que de hecho no era sano en lo absoluto.

Un par de horas después, con toda mi calma subí a mi alcoba para entregarme al mundo de los sueños. Lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos y poco a poco fui dejándome llevar.

El mismo sueño se estaba repitiendo al parecer, un horrendo campo de batalla con cientos de cadáveres, todos ellos vestidos con armaduras tipo samurái, y ahí estaba él de nuevo, con esos penetrantes ojos zafiro, fui a su lado como la última vez, esta vez hubo algo diferente.

-¡Mátame!- me suplicó con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-No puedo- Le contesté. Al terminar de decir esto, esos hermosos ojos tomaron una textura vidriosa y poco a poco sentí como se iba desvaneciendo en mis brazos.

-¡Daaarieeenn!- grité.

Desperté apresurada nuevamente y con la cara sudada, fui rápidamente a lavarme la cara con agua fría. No dormí bien lo que quedó de la noche, por mi cabeza sólo pasaba una pregunta ¿este sueño tiene significado alguno? ¿Acaso él estaba en peligro? La verdad no estaba segura, pero ahora más que nunca sabía que debía encontrarlo y hablar con él, bueno, si él quería. También tenía la opción de hablarlo con Rei y tal vez ella me ayudaría a entender pero lo malo era que hice la promesa de mantener el secreto de esta situación, aunque Rei era digna de confianza, una promesa es una promesa, sobretodo que no es cualquier secreto el que me pidieron guardar.

Me levanté temprano para la escuela, incluso me quedó tiempo para prepararle el desayuno a mi familia, cosa que sorprendió a todos, la puntualidad no era uno de mis fuertes. Empezamos a desayunar, mamá y papá no quitaron la vista de su desayuno desde que empezaron y sammy como siempre observaba todo y a todos al igual que yo, aunque hubo un instante en que volví a ver mi sueño, aún me preguntaba por qué estaba empezando a repetirse.

-¿Estás bien, hermana?- Preguntó Sammy preocupado al notar que estaba muy callada y divagando.

-No, está bien, es sólo que no dormí bien.- contesté con una media sonrisa.

-Es que no me gusta verte así- Mi hermano no era muy expresivo comúnmente, y eso le salió muy sincero.

-Gracias- Le contesté revolviendo un poco su pelo.

-Me pregunto por qué no hacen esto más seguido- Dijo mi papá sin quitar la vista de su desayuno. Ni él ni mi mamá se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba conmigo, sólo mi pequeño hermano. Rei alguna vez me dijo que Sammy y yo nacimos con un don y que mis padres no pueden percibirlo debido a que no tienen desarrollada esa sensibilidad, pero bueno, Rei era Rei, la verdad era que no creía muchos esas cosas.

Desde que llegué a la escuela el tiempo empezó a pasar más lento, se me hicieron una eternidad las dos primeras horas de clase, cosa que me sorprendió porque filosofía era una de las materias que me agradaban. Cuando sonó el timbre del receso me dirigía hacia la cafetería para encontrarme con Seiya, quién ya me esperaba con una bandeja de comida igual a la de él.

-¡Buenos días bombón!- Me saludó- Espero que te gusten los muffins de chocolate, la fruta y el jugo.- Me dijo señalando la bandeja.

-Se ven deliciosos- Dije en agradecimiento porque en realidad estaba hambrienta nuevamente.- ¿De qué querías hablar?- Pregunté antes de darle un mordisco a mi muffin. Él dio un sorbo a su jugo como preparación para contestar.

-Sobre Rei- contestó limpiándose un poco de jugo que quedó en una esquina de su labio inferior.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi amiga en esto?- Pregunté tomando un poco de fruta con el tenedor para luego comerla.

-Tu amiga me gusta- contestó sonrojándose un poco. Ahora entendía que ese interés que siempre ha mostrado en mí era para acercarse a Rei.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?- pregunté terminando de tragar mi fruta. Él se quedó dudando un rato, dio un mordisco a su muffin y luego:

- No sé cómo hacerlo, por eso te pedí ayuda.- contestó después de tragar y algo sonrojado.

-Entiendo- contesté y luego tomé un sorbo de mi jugo- La verdad no me necesitas, simplemente dile sin esperar nada cambio, aunque dudo que no seas correspondido, a Rei le gusta mucho tu forma de ser y además admira muchas cosas de ti. – Se quedó pensando un rato y luego volteó a mirar donde estaba mi amiga, quién estaba felizmente platicando con las demás.- No pierdes nada con intentarlo, deja que las cosas fluyan, es cuestión de tiempo y el primer paso es decirle- Volteó a mirarme con esperanza- Si sigues pasando tanto tiempo conmigo en lugar de depositarlo conquistándola llegará a pensar que es en mí en quién estás interesado.- Esto aumento la esperanza en Seiya.

-Te debo una- dijo agradecido. Se levantó me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego recogió su bandeja y empezó a caminar a la mesa donde estaba Rei.- ¿Planeas quedarte ahí como tonta?- Preguntó a unos metros de distancia.

-No, ahora te alcanzo- contesté con algo de ironía. Empecé a caminar para alcanzarlo pero él se me adelantó varios metros.

-¡Hola chicas!- Saludó espontáneamente- ¿Está ocupada esta silla?- Preguntó respecto a la silla vacía que estaba justo al lado de Rei.

-No, acompáñanos- Invitó Rei amablemente.

Me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de Mina, empezamos una agradable charla. Seiya y Rei se entendían perfectamente, tal como había dicho, era cuestión de tiempo para que fluyera el romance en ellos. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que el timbre sonó para hacernos volver a la realidad.

-¡demonios!- Susurró Seiya lo más bajo que pudo

-¿dijiste algo?-Preguntó confundida Rei.

-¡No, para nada!- Se apresuró a contestar completamente apenado.

Tiramos la basura y salimos para dirigirnos hacia clases, Seiya se me estaba acercando para decirme algo pero lo detuve haciendo una seña para que aprovechara comunicarse con Rei, él entendió y empezó a entablar una charla con ella lo que quedó del trayecto.

Ya en clases Rei me mandó una notita

_Adivina…Seiya me pidió que saliéramos ¿puedes creerlo? Teniendo mejores opciones y me lo pidió a mí, enserio que algo extraño sucede. _

Con discreción empecé a contestar su notita.

_No digas tonterías, eres bastante linda y además una gran chica; bonita, inteligente y graciosa. No necesitas más para que Seiya se fije en ti, sal con él y diviértete ¿qué puede salir mal?_

Recibió la notita y se apresuró a escribir, aproveché seguir poniendo atención en lo que me llegaba la respuesta. Después sentí un pequeño alón en mi blusa. Era su respuesta.

_No me malinterpretes… es solo… que bueno… me da algo de pena, sabes que soy algo tímida en cuanto a chicos se trata._

Hice un gesto de inconformidad y empecé a contestar.

_Entonces esta es tu oportunidad, aprovecha la cita con Seiya para ir venciendo esa timidez ¿va?_

Nuevamente pasé la nota. Mi amiga hizo un gesto reflexivo, centré mi atención en la clase mientras recibía su respuesta. Por fin llegó

_Tienes razón… ¿Me ayudarías a arreglarme? Es que no sé que ponerme, tú ya tienes más experiencia._

Esa respuesta me agradó, empecé a contestar pero ya para finalizar, no quería líos.

_Por supuesto, para eso somos las amigas, voy a tu casa a las 5. Charlamos luego, sino estaremos en líos. _

Con esto me despedí e hice llegar la nota, me dedicó una sonrisa y entonces cada una volvimos la atención a la clase.

A la hora de la salida me puse de acuerdo con Rei para vernos en su casa y ayudarle a arreglarse, en realidad quería hacerlo, Rei siempre hacía cosas por mí, pero yo casi nunca hacía algo por ella. Al llegar a casa empecé a seleccionar maquillaje y perfumes que creí que favorecerían a Rei, era una suerte que sólo el color de cabello y de ojos nos diferenciaran. Empaqué la secadora y la plancha de pelo y empecé mi camino al templo.

-¿Llegaste temprano?- Me dijo al llegar.

-quiero que todo salga bien, por eso me esmero-

-Entonces comencemos-

Ya en su alcoba lo primero que hice fue revisar su guardarropa, por suerte no era tan malo, ella era de un gusto bastante simple pero bueno.

-¿Dónde irán?- Pregunté para seleccionar como es debido el atuendo.

-Creí que venías a ayudarme no a interrogarme- Contestó irritada y apenada a la vez.

-Esa es la clave para seleccionar el atuendo- contesté también irritada.

-Disculpa- Contestó apenada- Iremos al cine primero y luego a bailar.

-Entonces esto será lo ideal- contesté sacando un lindo vestido violeta como sus ojos, el vestido era sin escote con largo arriba de la rodilla, de manga corta abultada y por lo que ví en cuanto se lo puso ligeramente ceñido, no le quedaba muy pegado pero tampoco holgado, simplemente era el ajustado ideal, además era bastante juvenil. Seleccioné unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, eran tacones como de 3cm, en color negro. Ya vestida empecé a maquillarla, era un maquillaje fresco y bastante natural, me enfoqué a resaltar sus ojos con un tono lavanda y un ligero delineado negro, los labios los pinté con brillo labial rosado. Para finalizar alacié un poco su cabello y le hice una cola baja. Rei se veía bastante hermosa y juvenil, justo como quería que quedara para impactar a Seiya.

-Mírate- Le dije llevándola a hacia el espejo.

-¿Soy yo?- Se quedó desconcertada, simplemente no se adaptaba a ver su propia belleza.

-Por su puesto, te dije que me esmeraría.- Justo cuando terminé de decir esto el abuelo de Rei anunció que Seiya había llegado.-Anda, te esperan. No te preocupes- Le dije.

-Gracias, te debo - Me dijo mirándome con ternura y agradecimiento a la vez.

-Si quieres agradecerme ve con él y disfruta- Le dije acompañándola a salir. Le hice ademán para que bajara. Seiya esperaba en la planta baja vestido con jeans y una camisa de vestir de manga larga color negra y zapatos de vestir también negros. En cuanto mi amiga bajó pude ver que se quedó cautivado; no había fallado, todo resultó tal como quería. La pareja empezó a irse, antes de pasar el umbral de la puerta Rei volteó hacia donde estaba y me guiñó el ojo en forma de complicidad.

Después que se fueron, empaqué todo lo que traje y empecé a dirigirme a casa, tomé una ruta por el parque # 10, la creí mejor que la del callejón. El parque estaba extrañamente solitario, caminé tranquilamente hasta que sentí que me perseguían; volteé a ver para asegurarme, sólo eran unos muchachos con aspecto Punk. Seguí mi camino hasta que otros dos muchachos con el mismo aspecto se plantaron delante de mí. Empezaron a rodearme en círculo.

-¿Por qué tan solita?- Preguntó uno de ellos. Traté de buscar como seguir mi camino pero estaban bloqueándome. Fui sintiendo como iba quedando fría lentamente por el miedo

-¿Por qué no dejas que te acompañemos linda?- Preguntó otro de ellos. Se fueron acercando más de lo habitual a mí, eso aumentó mi miedo.

- ¡Déjenme!- Empecé a pedir enojada y desesperada a la vez al ver que intentaban propasarse.

-Le gusta que le ru….- El tipo no terminó de hablar, algo o alguien lo había golpeado. En eso noté que no sólo a él sino a también a sus otros cuatro compañeros. Después, con horror, pude ver como una extraña fuerza los levantaba y se los llevaba.

-¿Te encanta meterte en líos, verdad?- Preguntó una voz grave antes que pudiera levantarme para huir. Aquella voz se me hizo extrañamente familiar, lentamente fui volteando a ver y ahí estaba, no podía creerlo, era él, era Darien.

Se fue acercando a mí, se agachó para quedar a mi altura y empezó a mirarme.

-Debo agradecerte, con la caza de hoy, no necesitaremos beber en un tiempo- Me dijo pícaro y luego me hizo un guiño.

No podía articular palabras ante mi sorpresa, no podía creerlo, él y yo nos volvíamos a encontrar.

-Te llevo a tu casa- ofreció tendiéndome su mano- Ya tienes bastante con lo de ahora- Terminó de decir al ayudarme a levantarme.

Su mano estaba fría, la piel se sentía dura como una piedra pero suave como el algodón a la vez, sin soltarme la mano me llevó donde su auto, una vez que se aseguró que esté dentro, subió rápidamente y arranco el coche.

**¿Qué tal? Es bueno saber que nuestro hombre digo vampiro consentido está de vuelta ¿cierto? Jejeje. Espero me sigan acompañando… Cariños!!!**


	6. En confianza

**Capítulo 5.- En confianza**

Al principio sólo hubo silencio, pronto me decidí y me armé de valor para decir lo que hace tanto quería decir.

-¡Lo siento, no quise ser grosera (a)!- Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-No tienes porque disculparte- Interrumpió antes que pudiese decir una sola palabra- Tan sólo eres humana- Continuó- y yo… bueno, soy otro tipo de ser, creo que es normal que sientas curiosidad.- Terminó y se volvió a quedar muy callado.

-Yo también lo siento, me pasé de curiosa, debí darte la oportunidad que seas tú quien me cuente si así lo querías.- Se sentía bien decirlo.

-Sabes toda esta situación fue tontería- Dijo más relajado.

-Está bien, supongo que tenía que pasar.-

Era cierto, toda esta situación era una tontería, aunque imaginaba que aún no superaba lo de ser un vampiro y por eso se sentía incómodo cuando le hacían tantas preguntas respecto al tema. De mi parte el preguntar más de la cuenta, en primera, y en segunda con esos sentimientos tan presurosos respecto a él.

-¿Sabes?- Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Dime- contesté dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él

-Se ve que eres una persona de confianza- Me sentí halagada. Me agradaba que confiaran en mí- Kunzite me informó que mantuviste el secreto y que incluso el precio fue que estuvieras castigada.- Lo último lo dijo con tono de burla.

-¡¿Cómo supiste?!- Pregunté sorpendida. Pensé que iba a hacer burla o algo pero no fue así, no quitó la vista del camino, se quedó pensativo un momento y luego:

-Bueno, mis hermanos me sugirieron que me asegurara que podrías mantener el secreto y por eso me convencieron de mandar vigilantes, en verdad lo siento.- Después de decir esto no volteó a mirarme en lo absoluto, sino que se enfocó aún más en el camino.

- Está bien, entiendo.- No se me ocurrió algo mejor para decir.- Oye… dobla a la derecha y luego sigue recto cinco cuadras, así será más fácil llegar.- Preferí cambiar el tema; él no dijo nada más y siguió lo que le dije. Un par de cuadras antes de llegar estacionó el carro, luego volteó a mirarme.

- Serena… Antes que lleguemos, hay algo que quiero decirte- No imaginaba que tendría que decirle alguien como él a alguien como yo. – De nuevo quiero disculparme por cómo te traté en mi casa.-

-No tienes porque hacerlo, enserio.- Iba a decir algo, pero antes que lo hiciera lo calle poniendo un dedo en sus fríos labios.- Aunque no lo creas, pareces más humano de lo que crees. – Retiré mi dedo de sus labios.

-Kunzite me dice lo mismo, incluso duda que de verdad sea vampiro.- dijo con cierta ironía.

-Es que de hecho así es.- le contesté con gracia. Luego él dio un suspiro.

-Mejor te llevo- dijo mientras aceleraba nuevamente. Fue bastante corto lo que quedó del trayecto, incluso sentí que tardamos más en hacer el recorrido que en lo que llegamos.

-¡Gracias Darien! Te debo una- Fue lo único que pude decir, estaba por bajarme del carro cuando me tomó de la muñeca.

-Serena ¿enserio no me temes o de por sí te gustan las emociones fuertes?- Preguntó sin soltar mi muñeca. Su pregunta me pareció bastante tonta ¿cómo podría temerle? Él es un vampiro, cierto, aunque para serlo actuaba de manera más humana que yo. Por un instante el cobrizo de sus hermosos ojos se cruzó con el azul de los míos.

-¿Cómo temerle a aquél que me protege de los peligros de esta ciudad y que incluso me protege de sí?- Esa pregunta la hice intencional, quería hacer que se viera desde una perspectiva diferente. Además era cierto, de algún modo me ha estado protegiendo incluso de sí mismo y de su clan. Nos quedamos mirando un momento.

- Ni Kunzite ha podido decir algo de esa calidad.- Dijo mirándome con ternura y a la vez con nostalgia sin soltar aún mi muñeca.

-Me gusta decir la verdad- contesté para despedirme- Debo irme- dije liberando mi muñeca y luego bajé del carro. No quise mirar atrás, simplemente entré a mi casa, antes de cerrar por completo escuché como aceleró su auto para irse. Subí a mi habitación para evitar preguntas.

Obtuve más de lo que pedí, no podía quejarme. Lo volví a ver, aclaramos lo tonta que se había tornado esta situación, incluso aún me quedó algo de su esencia para disfrutar. La mejor parte de todo esto es que era mi secreto. Siempre comparto todo en cuanto tengo y en cuanto soy y por primera vez tengo algo sólo para mí. En mi cabeza sólo estaba esa imagen de cuando me hizo aquella pregunta, una y otra vez. No sé que pase mañana o al día siguiente y no me importa; eso es lo que le da belleza a la vida. Nunca sabes lo que te espera o lo que te podrá pasar, la vida es un juego de azar que simplemente se disfruta.

Bajé para caminar por mi pequeño jardín, por primera vez en 2 semanas me detuve no sólo a regar mis rosas, sino también a contemplar lo hermosas que se habían puesto, ya tenían un hermoso color rojo y su perfume ya era perceptible; me quedé un buen rato disfrutando de ello.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pronto corté unas cuantas rosas para ponerlas en la sala, su fragancia fue inundando poco a poco el lugar. Con el resto de las rosas, para no desperdiciarlas, decidí que pondría una parte en la alcoba de mis padres y la otra en la mía.

El mismo sueño se repitió tal cual aquella noche, me preguntaba si tenía significado alguno o si era una señal de peligro, sea como sea era mejor mantener calma, de todos modos era bueno que por una vez en mi vida no hiciera prejuicios.

Fue el sonido de mi celular el que me levantó por la mañana, al instante me puse de mal humor porque era sábado en la mañana y quería dormir más. Chequé el identificador y vi que la llamada era de Rei.

-Hola- Contesté

-¿Serena?- Preguntó desconcertada por el tono de mi voz

-Sí, disculpa, es que me estoy despertando- Me justifiqué.

-Perdona, se me olvidaba que no eres de levantarte temprano- Se disculpó

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué tal tu cita con Seiya?- Pregunté con la esperanza que me dijera que fue un éxito.

-La verdad fue mejor de lo que imaginé- Contó entusiasmada, cosa que me alegraba escuchar, su entusiasmo era música para mis oídos.

-Entonces cuéntame- La incité- ¿O prefieres que se quede entre él y tú?

-No, está bien. Primero fuimos al cine- empezó a contarme- Fue genial, además que la película fue buena, fue gracioso ver lo mucho que dudaba si abrazarme o no durante la película, luego en la cena, cantó para mí, por cierto que no imaginaba que tuviera tan buena voz. La mejor parte de nuestra cita fue cuando fuimos a bailar, primero el ambiente estaba tranquilo, después cambiaron la música y se puso más dinámico todo, luego vino el cambio a música romántica, aunque…- Se detuvo. Esperé un momento mientras se calmaba y me terminaba de contar.

-¿Aunque?- Pregunté para incitarla a seguir.

-Después que salimos de la discoteca y me llevó a mi casa, él me besó- Me encantaba lo irónica que podía ser Rei. Por un lado era temperamental, determinada y calculadora pero cuando se trataba de chicos, ¡Dios! Estaba tan frita como yo en estadística.

-Rei, eso es genial- Exclamé con entusiasmo para que viera que lo que le pasó fue simplemente bueno, además ¿quién no querría un beso de Seiya Kou? Bueno, de mi parte, a mí me hubiese gustado uno.

-Aún no lo asimilo, mi primer beso y con el chico más codiciado de la escuela.- en verdad sonaba que aún estaba en Shock, ni siquiera podía narrarme lo que le pasó en realidad.

Iba a decir algo cuando escuché por teléfono que su abuelo la estaba llamando.

-Te dejo amiga, creo que tu abuelo te necesita.- dije para despedirme

-Sí, gracias, Serena, te veo en la escuela, adiós.- Terminando de decir esto colgó sin dejarme decirle adiós.

El domingo pasó sin novedad alguna, el lunes después de clases, todas mis amigas, con excepción de Amy, que de por sí amaba las clases extracurriculares se quedaron a tutorías para mejorar en estadística. Yo no era perfecta pero tampoco estaba con calificaciones por debajo del 70, mi problema en sí era la pereza y la falta de capacidad analítica para todo lo que sea matemático. Además eran ya las 4, no daba para una actividad más.

Al irme acercando a la salida ví un auto plateado que se me hizo bastante familiar, conforme me fui acercando me di cuenta que era el auto de Darien, al ver que ya estaba más cerca, salió del carro.

-Hola- Saludó cortésmente

-Hola, que gusto- Contesté con encanto.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- Preguntó curioso

-Sólo ir a casa a holgazanear- Bufé

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme para hacer algo de provecho con tu tiempo?- Me encantó la forma tan atrevida en que me hizo esa pregunta.

-Claro- Contesté sin dudarlo. La verdad, en ese instante no sabía si estaba eligiendo el cielo o el infierno pero gozar de su compañía, era el cielo para mí.

-Serena ¿enserio no temes salir a solas con un vampiro?- Preguntó muy sorprendido al ver que no dudé un segundo mi respuesta.

-Es sólo una salida Darien, además si en verdad fueses un peligro para mí, me hubieses matado desde el día que me conociste en lugar de tratar de fraternizar.- Pobre Darien, imagino que ha tenido muchas dificultades en su vida vampírica, por eso actúa así.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó apenado- Es sólo que me sorprende lo extrovertida que eres en algunas cosas.- Odiaba que Darien confundiera mi confianza hacia él con extroversión.

-Sí sólo era una prueba, entonces la reprobé y punto- Le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Debo irme- Dije quitándole la mirada y retirándome.

-Espera, me dijo tomándome del brazo.- Debo confesar que ese apretón me dolió bastante, aunque preferí aguantar el dolor, entendía que le era difícil controlar su fuerza.- Mira, lo siento.- Se disculpó poniendo una mirada de suplica a la que no pude resistirme.- De verdad vine para salir contigo, quise hacerlo porque me simpatizas, no sé porqué pero me agradas.- Esa mirada y esa naturalidad con me decía todo eso hicieron que me olvidara del dolor en el brazo y que terminara de caer rendida a él. Odiaba no ser una mujer difícil para hacerle luchar por mi amor pero amaba ceder a él para aprovechar cada instante, era una locura vivir de modo tan apresurado mi juventud y ser tan desesperada pero ya deseaba que algo emocionante pasara en mi vida, ya deseaba que al igual que Rei, un lindo chico me invitara a salir.

-Entonces ¿Porqué no confías en mí?- Le contesté liberando mi brazo- Tú también me agradas, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo.- Me quedó mirando un momento.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- Me preguntó más relajado.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?- Pregunté con un torpe coqueteo, él me dedicó una sonrisa burlona por mi torpe intento de ser seductora- ¿qué le gusta hacer a los vampiros para divertirse?- Pregunté con un tono un poco más atrevido, cosa que hizo que esa sonrisa burlona se enmarcara más.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver luciérnagas?- Contestó con esa seguridad tan propia de él. Aunque no entendía el sentido de ello ¿por qué un vampiro se divertiría viendo luciérnagas?

-Claro, vayamos- no quise resistirme, de todas formas soy bastante receptiva, me agrada lo nuevo y diferente, además, desde niña no me aventuro en la pradera.

Darien y yo subimos al coche, esta vez no condujo tan rápido como la vez anterior. De vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada a su hermoso rostro, traté ser muy cuidadosa al hacerlo, no quería que me pillara contemplándolo. Tomó una desviación que adentraba hacia el bosque fueron como 500m de entrada de bosque y de repente estacionó el coche, creo que habíamos llegado. Bajó rápidamente y pasó hacia mi lado para abrir la puerta. Me ofreció su fría mano para ayudarme a bajar, la tomé y sentí de nuevo aquella electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo.

Ya afuera del coche y aún sosteniendo su mano me puse a contempla lo hermosa que era esa parte del bosque, nunca me imaginé que en Tokyo se pudiese hallar algo como esto; árboles verdes y frondosos, el juego de colores de las hojas de las árboles con la luz del sol y el exquisito aroma a madera.

-Vamos, ya se está ocultando el sol.- Me dijo mientras empezaba a guiarme sin soltar mi mano. Nunca me había adentrado en esta parte del bosque, parecía salida de un cuento, había todo lo imaginable e inimaginable: Flores de todos tipos y colores, hojas en varios tonos de verde, yerba fresca, etc. Ello no era suficiente para distraerme de la sensación de la mano de Darien, era bastante fría y firme como una piedra, pero suave como el algodón y huesuda como la de cualquier hombre, conforme avanzábamos todo se iba poniendo más oscuro y los brillantes colores se iban perdiendo.

-Llegamos- Me dijo haciéndome pasar delante de él. Al soltar mi mano, empecé a sentir un vacío que jamás había experimentado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te da miedo el bosque?- Preguntó preocupado- si quieres podemos ir al cine o puedo invitarte a cenar, imagino que tienes hambre.- Sugirió.

-No te preocupes- dije volteándolo a ver directamente a los ojos- Sólo me dejé llevar por la belleza del bosque, sabes, nunca había venido por esta parte- La mirada de Darien cambio de preocupación a tranquilidad. Darién era muy seguro para muchas cosas pero aún muy inseguro y desconfiado en otras.

-Entonces espero disfrutes lo que estás a punto de ver.- Me dijo volteándome hacia la vista del lago.- Espera un momento y verás- Pasaron unos instantes, de entre los arbustos empezaron a salir diminutas chispas de luz de color amarillo verdoso, el número fue incrementando y el tamaño fue variando; Darien tenía razón era bastante hermoso. La noche ya no se veía tan oscura y había tomado un ligero tono verdoso.

-¡Darien esto es realmente hermoso!- Exclamé conmovida. No existían las palabras exactas para describir aquél hermoso espectáculo.

-Me alegra que te guste.- Me dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

Después que terminó el espectáculo de luciérnagas nos quedamos un rato mirando la luna a la orilla del lago.

-¿Serena?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué te gusta hacer comúnmente para divertirte?-Preguntó curioso

-Lo normal, tú sabes; ir al cine, de compras, a bailar, a la playa… - Darien se quedó muy callado.

-Darien ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante- me invitó.

-Cuándo eras humano ¿Qué era lo que más te gustaba hacer?

-Es curioso que lo preguntes- contestó pensativo mientras se frotaba la barbilla.- La verdad, no lo recuerdo.- Bajó ligeramente la cabeza.- mis recuerdos humanos son muy vagos.- Dijo volteando a mirar las estrellas.

-Y ahora como vampiro ¿Qué te aficiona?- Pregunté curiosa sin dejar de mirarlo. Darién estuvo reflexionado mi pregunta un momento.

-Creo que; la cacería, correr mi coche… - Contestó muy seguro, después levantó ligeramente su mano y la posó en mi coronilla- Y salvarte del peligro- bufó.

Una espontánea risa salió de ambos, poco a poco esa risa fue muriendo. Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando.

-¡Señor!- Una voz varonil muy familiar nos asustó haciendo que nuestros rostros vuelvan a su punto de origen mucho antes de que se hubiesen rozado siquiera.

-¡Kunzite! ¿Qué sucede?- Darien no pudo disimular su sorpresa por más que quiso.

-Señor tenemos un problema con un neófito.- Habló haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Neófito? – Preguntó sorprendido Darien

- No sabemos qué pasó, Jedeite y el resto del clan lo tienen en la mansión.-

-Avísales a los otros que me esperen para negociar con él, llevaré a Serena a su casa y voy enseguida-

Kunzite asintió sin poner en duda la orden de su líder y se marchó de inmediato a una dirección que ya me era familiar.

-Siento esto Serena.- Se disculó Darien.

-Está bien y en verdad te lo agradezco, me la pasé muy bien contigo, nunca imaginé esto.- Le dije sincera y entusiasmada, él simplemente me dedicó una sonrisa, tomó mi mano y salimos del bosque rápidamente.

Disfruté cada instante con Darien, ya no había nada que me preocupara, porque esto era sólo el principio del mejor capítulo de mi vida. Después que Darién me dejó en mi casa, me quedé sentada en el escalón del pórtico recordando lo cerca que estuvimos de besarnos y ese exquisito olor que emanaba.

-¡Piensa rápido Serena!- Gritó eufórica Mina al lanzarme una pelota de goma a la cara. A veces me daba tristeza el hecho de saber que lo único que nos hace hermanas a Mina y a mí es que somos hijas del mismo padre, en verdad me gustaría la situación fuese diferente, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella.

-¡Mina! ¡Qué alegría!- Grité entusiasmada mientras corría a abrazarla -¿Te quedarás esta noche?- Pregunté deshaciendo el abrazo y con la esperanza que hubiera un sí de respuesta.

-Algo mejor… Me quedo a vivir aquí- dijo con esa alegría y vanidad tan propios de ella. Era una alegría saber que podré pasar más tiempo con mi hermana y amiga además del que paso en la escuela.

-Entonces, arreglemos tu habitación.- Le sugerí invitándola a entrar.

**¿Qué tal? Espero me perdonen por haber tardado tanto. La uni me tiene bastante entretenida por eso no había tenido tiempo para hacer el cap. En fin, espero que me perdonen, les prometo recompensarlas por la espera. Un beso, les quiero!!! **


	7. Hermanas

**Cap 6.- Hermanas **

Decidí ayudar a mi hermana a arreglar su habitación, elegí sábanas y almohadas en colores azules y rosados, no tardó mucho en hacerse presente el complejo de diva de mi hermana, sin olvidar los juegos y las bromas. Mientras decoraba y jugaba con Mina, una serie de pensamientos corrían por mi cabeza una y otra vez. Aquél hecho insoportable de saber que aunque éramos hermanas, teníamos que vivir separadas; Mina y yo éramos hermanas por que tenemos el mismo padre, nuestro padre se divorcio de su madre por diversos conflictos, entre los cuales resalta la indiferencia de esa señora. Mi hermana prefería pasar tiempo en mi casa y con nuestro padre, sin olvidar, que el cariño y apoyo de Ikuko ayuda, ella la quiso desde el día en que la conoció.

Pude percibir que Mina estaba pensando lo mismo o algo parecido a lo que yo pensaba, su humor cambió de bromista y alegre a melancólico y muy pensativo.

-Mina ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté curiosa

-Ehm… sí… ¿Por qué?...- Contestó bastante insegura

-No mientas, te conozco bastante y no es común que tomes esa actitud tan seria.- La regañé- Anda dime que te pasa, para eso soy tu hermana.- Al terminar de decir esto pude ver como se formaban una lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

-A veces quisiera entender porque mi madre es tan…- No pudo terminar de hablar y se lanzó directamente a mis brazos para llorar, por consiguiente la abracé y consolé.

La madre de Mina por naturaleza es una persona bastante fría y desconsiderada, ese fue otro de los tantos motivos por los que nuestro padre se divorció de ella. Por desgracia, ella fue quién ganó la custodia, por tal fuimos separadas. Y ahora son sólo temporada las que pasa con nosotros.

A Mina la quise desde el instante que la conocí, mi madre también le tomó un gran cariño, era tan fácil quererla con lo ocurrente y enérgica que es, desde siempre le da chispa a la familia, tiene la capacidad de alegrar la más triste de las situaciones, y ahora que la veo entre mis brazos así tan triste, me duele tanto.

-Sabes que en esta casa eres amada- Le susurré al oído.

- Por eso me alegra haber venido para quedarme en definitiva.- Fue lo último que dijo y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Me quedé un rato a acompañarla, cuando vi que ya no me necesitaba fui a mi alcoba para descansar también.

Se volvió a repetir el mismo sueño aquella noche, aunque ya no me parecía tan aterrador por la costumbre, sin embargo, hubo otro sueño que se hizo presente; Corría en una pradera, me sentía perdida, hasta que encontré lo que parecía una mansión o un palacio, en la entrada de aquella casona pude ver una silueta masculina cubierta con una capucha, corrí hacia esa persona para pedir ayuda, al percatarse de mi presencia, aquél ser empezó a correr de mí, empecé a correr cada vez más rápido para alcanzarle pero fue inútil, pronto me quedé en el centro del bosque y apareció un encapotado frente a mí, me aterró y decidí correr para el lado contrario, otro encapotado apareció, empecé a correr hacia un lado y el otro, lo único que logré fue hacer que me rodeen, estaba sin escapatoria alguna. Poco a poco se fueron acercando mostrando unos blancos y brillantes colmillos.

-¡Serena!- empezó a llamarme una voz grave y familiar- ¡Serena!- Volvió a llamarme delicadamente.

Empecé a abrir los ojos poco a poco, no creía lo que estaba viendo, era Darien que había entrado a mi alcoba.

-¡¿Qué….- Estaba a punto de gritar, pero él me calló cubriendo mi boca con su mano

-Hay un neófito en tu casa- Me dijo sin destaparme la boca-No queremos que se vuelva un peligro mayor del que es, confía en mí.- Cuando terminó de decir esto, me quitó la mano y me dejó respirar nuevamente.

-Trepa a mi espalda- Me invitó, sentí que no era momento de dudar, por tal hice lo que me indicó.

Bastaron dos saltos rápidos para salir por la ventana de mi alcoba, Darien se movía con mucha facilidad, llegamos al techo.

-Al parecer está en esa habitación- Me dijo sin bajarme, pude notar que su mirada señalaba la habitación que ocupó Mina.

-Es la alcoba de mi hermana, tenemos que llegar, por favor- Pedí desesperada.

-Mantente detrás de mí, no te separes un solo instante.- Me pidió.

Fueron otros dos hábiles saltos suyos los que nos llevaron a la alcoba de Mina. De pronto sentí un fuerte empujón y luego un buen aporreón, me pregunté en ese instante si iba a ser tradición que todos mis encuentros con él vengan acompañados con empujones y aporreones bruscos. Me levanté como pude y fue entonces que vi a Kunzite y a Darien desmembrando aquél extraño ser de piel pálida, alborotado cabello rojizo y ojos escarlata, acompañado de una horrenda expresión famélica. Aquél ser era el neófito sin duda. Kunzite le puso algo en la boca para amortiguar sus gruñidos y Darién continuaba destrozándolo, de inmediato me acerqué a donde estaba mi hermana, tirada inconsciente a un lado de su cama.

El resto del clan llegó supuse que el rubio de ojos dorados que acompañaba a Nephrite era jedeite, al fin lo conocía. Ellos se llevaron los trozos del vampiro y Kunzite y Darien nos llevaron a mi hermana y a mí a mi alcoba. Era increíble la facilidad con que se movían. Una vez en mi alcoba y de nuevo en tierra me decidí por pedir explicaciones respecto al asunto.

-¡¿Qué fue todo esto?!- Pregunté alterada tratando de controlar el volumen de m voz para que nadie más escuchara.

-Uno de tus cabellos se quedó en mi ropa, el neófito sintió tu olor y vino de cacería- Explicó Darien secamente, como si para mí fuera de lo más común ser una presa codiciada por los vampiros, además ¿cómo pudo dar con el lugar exacto?

-¿Cómo supo donde encontrarme?- Pregunté enojada y dudosa

-El cabello es el mejor de los rastros para encontrar una buena presa- Empezó a explicar Kunzite- Es una marca única.- Concluyó pero la explicación no fue suficiente para mí.

-Si es así ¿porqué se fue directo a la alcoba de m i hermana y cómo es que llegaste a tiempo para detenerlo?- volví a preguntar alterada, pude notar que ambos vampiros comprendían mi incertidumbre y por tal decidieron cooperar.

-Puede ser que le agradó más el olor de tu hermana, hasta los vampiros tenemos gustos para alimentarnos- Empezó Kunzite, dejé que continúe su explicación- Llegué a tiempo porque empecé a perseguir su rastro desde que se escapó de la mansión, cada vampiro tiene un rastro único en su olor, por eso llegué a tiempo.- Terminó de explicar, pero aún me quedaban dudas.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que con esa fuerza y esa velocidad no logró hacerle un solo rasguñó?- Pregunté dudosa por el hecho de encontrar a Mina simplemente inconsciente, sin golpes y sin haber escuchado que grite o algo, era raro.

-Planeaba matarla, iba a ser más fácil alimentarse de modo discreto si primero la mataba- ¿Matarla? Ahora si me había dejado con más dudas.- Si la mataba asfixiada mientras dormía iba a serle más fácil alimentarse y luego continuar con el resto.- No quise preguntar más, me decidí por confiar en aquella explicación tan extraña e incoherente, sólo me importaba que mi hermana estaba bien.

-Si no olieran tan deliciosamente bien, nada de esto pasaría- dijo Darien en un tono de sufrimiento.

Entendía perfectamente, no es nada fácil para un vampiro proteger una "buena presa" sólo por gusto. Imaginaba la tentación que éramos para Darien y Kunzite mi hermana y yo en ese momento.

-Debemos irnos- Sugirió Darien- No es conveniente que se nos vea por aquí- Después de decir esto, él y Kunzite me hicieron una seña de despedida y se marcharon velozmente, por mientras me quedé velando el sueño de Mina, decidí dejar el misterio de lo que pasó por la paz, sólo me importaba que no pasó a mayores.

En lo que velaba el sueño de Mina me tomé la molestia de crear una buena excusa por si preguntaba por lo sucedido, tenía que ser algo creíble, de lo contrario tendría que arriesgarme a sufrir el castigo de las leyes vampíricas, bueno, si es que existe un código legal vampírico.

Mi sueño se repitió nuevamente sin cambio alguno, ¿acaso estaba por ver algún evento futuro?, sea como sea ya no me sentía tan insegura como antes, a pesar del misterio debo reconocer que Darien es bueno y que es digno de confianza.

Pronto amaneció, fui la primera en levantarme, estaba muy nerviosa y llena de duda respecto a lo que podría pasar. Poco a poco Mina fue despertándose, yo mientras me estaba preparando en todos los aspecto para la explicación a dar. Por fin fue abriendo los ojos y empezó a estirarse.

-¡Dios! ¡Me duele el cuerpo!- se quejó al levantarse- tuve un sueño muy extraño- empezó a contar

-¿Qué soñaste?- Pregunté fingiendo interés

-Bueno… fue extraño… más que un sueño, pareció algo real- empezó a contar tratando de hacer memoria, yo sentía como se aceleraba mi latido.

-¿Qué fue entonces?- Pregunté para terminar el asunto de una vez por todas.

-Soñé que un hombre con cabello y ojos rojos a mi cuarto y que intentaba matarme, después juro haber visto a uno de cabello plateado tratando de salvarme o algo así, lo curioso fue que cuando intenté levantarme para salir del cuarto todo se volvió oscuridad- La historia de Mina me dio la facilidad para mentirle gracias a Dios, estaba tan adormilada que no se percataba que todo fue real.- Por cierto ¿cómo llegué a tu cuarto?- Preguntó antes de que me adelantara a dar una excusa.

-Pues simplemente llegaste toda adormilada y te acomodaste en mi cama- contesté de modo espontáneo.- olvídalo, fue sólo un sueño, - dije desviando el tema, era mejor que no supiera nada y que se mantuviera creyendo que todo era un sueño.- Oye Mina, ¿Te parece una revancha de volleyball en la playa?- Propuse una salida para olvidar el asunto y de paso recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¡Por supuesto!- contestó entusiasmada- ¿Tienes protector solar?- preguntó bromista

-¿Fps de 35 o de 50?- Propuse

-Que sea de 100, total, será una tarde muy larga y un partido muy reñido.- Dijo en aquél tono engreído y seguro que la caracterizaba.

Empezamos a alistar todo y nos fuimos a la playa, preferimos que fuera una salida de hermanas. Desde que llegamos empezamos una reta de volleyball, al principio el partido estaba muy reñido, pero ello no quitó lo divertido.

-¡Tendrás que entrenar más si quieres superarme!- Gritaba cada vez que cometía un error

-Ese no es problema, pero tú tendrás que mejorar tu servicio si quieres hacer que falle más seguido- contestaba cuando ella cometía el error.

Por fin terminamos la reta, ella acabo ganando, nada raro tomando en cuenta que es su deporte favorito y por tal muy hábil en él. Después de terminar el partido nos fuimos a manejar motos acuáticas, e hicimos una carrera de lo más divertida mientras nos salpicábamos agua al manejar o presumir que una o la otra es mejor. Sin duda la mejor tarde y sobre todo las más felices de mi vida.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido- le sugerí a Mina

-Cierto…- contestó en acuerdo, luego se puso a pensar algo por un momento.- El día aún no termina, ¿salimos con los chicos a bailar?- La verdad era que quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella, pero con tal de verla feliz…

-Llamaré a las demás.- Contesté al sacar el celular y empezar a marcarle a nuestro grupo de amigos.

Tardamos más en avisar que en lo que nos reunimos con ellos, nos dio la locura de vestirnos en colores iguales, por tal ambas nos vestimos con vestidos azules, el único detalle era que el vestido de Mina era mucho más atrevido que el mío, el mío era coqueto pero no tan sensual como el de ella.

Desde que llegamos a la discoteca, Yaten no dudó un segundo en invitar a mi hermana a bailar, bien sabía desde hace mucho que hay química entre ellos, sólo que son orgullosos para admitirlo, todas tenían pareja excepto Lita y yo pero no impidió la diversión, los chicos se turnaron para bailar con todas a la vez. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, en un instante apareció Darien a un lado de Seiya, con quien estaba bailando y le preguntó si le permite bailar conmigo, Seiya. Él por consiguiente no puso mucha objeción y tampoco se portó grosero, podría jurar que se conocen.

-¿quieres bailar con él?- Preguntó Seiya

-Sí, no hay problema, contesté relajada. Seguidamente Darien y yo empezamos a bailar, nuestro movimiento era bastante sincronizado, encajábamos perfectamente, di un vistazo a los demás percatándome que todos excepto Seiya miraban asombrados a mi pareja.

-Imagino que no esperabas encontrarme aquí ¿cierto?- Preguntó de esa manera tan galante y engreída que me encantaba.

-Así es- contesté tímidamente- Además hay demasiados humanos- Le recordé

-Ese no es ningún inconveniente- Contestó atrevido- Además es buen lugar para alimentarse- Terminó de decir.

No quise decir nada más, fuera lo que fuera Darien no se podía negar que era digno de confianza, además se preocupa por los suyos y obviamente no querría ponerlos en peligro o exponerlos demasiado. Hice todo lo posible por controlar el impulso de apoyar mi rostro en su hombro, no quería preguntas y tampoco que se descubriera que me llevo con él.

-Debo irme, te pasó a ver en unas horas- Me susurró antes de entregarme a Seiya e irse. Mi grupo de amigos y yo nos quedamos hasta que cerró la discoteca, gracias a Dios no hubo preguntas, sólo comentarios de lo afortunada que era de que alguien como él me hubiese invitado a bailar y sobre el rubio que estaba intercambiando su número con Lita.

-Serena…- me llamó mi hermana- Quiero agradecerte todo lo de hoy, no me había sentido tan feliz como hoy.- Terminó de decir y se abalanzó dándome un fuerte abrazo que casi me quita la respiración, yo por consiguiente le correspondí.

-Sabes que me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, nada hubiese tenido sentido alguno sin ti- le susurré.

Convencí a los demás de que nos vayamos a descansar, era bastante tarde y Darien me esperaba. Pronto llegamos a mi casa, me despedí con cariño de mi hermana y subí rápido a mi alcoba.

-Creí que no llegarías- Dijo Darien en medio de la oscuridad de mi alcoba.

-Lo siento, se nos fue el tiempo- Le contesté cínicamente

-No te preocupes, tengo la eternidad para esperarte, pero no sé si tú la tengas para esperarme- Bufó, imaginé que el humor vampírico era así de bizarro, jajaja, no puedo quejar, por lo menos tiene sentido del humor.

-Deja que me cambie por favor- Le pedi. Con una seña me sugirió que lo haga. Rápidamente me cambie y volví a mi alcoba, ya había esperado demasiado y yo ya no podía esperar por pasar un rato con él.

-Siento el retardo- Me disculpé en cuanto entré. Él me dedico una sonrisa y se fue acercando a mí, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me tendió la mano.

-¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo?- Preguntó amablemente con su mano aún tendida, como respuesta puse mi mano en la suya, seguidamente me cargo como la otra noche y con dos saltos suyos salimos de mi cuarto.

-Sostente bien preciosa- me invitó. Enredé mejor mis piernas en su cintura y acomodé ahora sí mi rostro en su hombro mientras miraba el escenario, la verdad se sentía bastante bien estar así con él. Me llevó por zonas que nunca me imaginé que existieran.

-Llegamos- Me dijo aterrizando delicadamente para que pudiera bajar. Cuando bajé pude percatarme que estábamos en el tejado de una casa abandonada y que además estaba en una zona casi imperceptible, aunque no se podía negar que tenía una hermosa vista, a unos metros se apreciaba un hermoso barrio estilo imperial, no estaba segura, al parecer había una especia de feria o algo así.

- Espera un momento y verás algo que espero que te agrade.- Me dijo al ver lo maravillada que estaba con la vista. Momentos después empezó un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos.

-A veces me pregunto ¿cómo puedes hacer para que vea lo hermoso y divertido en cosas tan simples?- Y es que era cierto, Él tenía esa facilidad de hacer que me estuviera feliz con cosas tan simples y tranquilas.

-Supongo que te agrada lo que es diferente, sino ¿cómo es que te llevas tan bien conmigo?- Me dijo mientras revolvía un poco mi cabello.- Vayamos a disfrutar un rato de la feria- Sugirió.

Me trepé a su espalada con un salto maestro estuvimos en tierra nuevamente, caminamos hacia donde estaba la feria. Era increíble que esas horas aún hubiese algo. Hicimos todo lo típico que se puede hacer en una feria y también llamar un poco la tención la cara de todas las chicas con quienes nos encontramos tenia escrita "¿qué hace una tipa como esa en pijama con un bombón como ese?" La verdad me importaba un bledo, total, ese "bombón" estaba conmigo y así me llevaba por la feria con orgullo del brazo.

-Pequeña creo que es hora que te lleve a casa, ya está por amanecer- Me recordó apuntando al cielo.

-Cierto, no hay que levantar sospechas- Le afirmé

Nuevamente vinieron los saltos y las carreras sobre los techos y las copas de los árboles para volver a mi casa, esta vez fue más rápido que la anterior. Al llegar rápidamente me metí a la cama, Darien se despidió de mí con una seña. Metida entre las sábanas contemplé como se iba velozmente aprovechando lo que quedaba de oscuridad.

Esta vez soñé algo diferente, soñé con él y solamente con él, soñé como estaba entre sus fuertes brazos parecía tan real que podía casi sentir su aroma y lo frío de su cuerpo, luego, vino lo mejor, una de sus manos alzaba delicadamente mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo y luego posó sus labios sobre los míos.

**Saludos chicas!!! Disculpa la demora, con eso de que perdí mi lap me dio trabajo continuar la hist, pero no se preocupen estas vacaciones prometo compensarlas por tanta espera. De antemano gracias por los lindo reviews, y también un agradecimiento a mi hermano que se compadeció y me deja usar su compu para continuar esta hist que de las favoritas de algunas.**

**Gracias y cariño para todas!!!**


	8. Peligro

**Capítulo 7.- Peligro**

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel hermoso sueño con él, aquél sueño donde todo era calma, paz y amor, mucho amor entre él y yo, así también habían pasado dos meses que salía con él pero nuestra relación no pasaba de una simple amistad. Darien había sustituido prácticamente a Rei, por desgracia yo no me sentía conforme con nuestra situación, me había enamorado de él sin querer, por tal quería algo más. También entendía que era un poco difícil avanzar de nivel, él era un vampiro, yo humana, él era inmortal, yo no sabía cuánto tiempo de vida me quedaba, además era muy susceptible. ¡Ah Darien! Lo amaba por ser él; determinado, noble, simpático…

Aunque la verdad no podía quejarme, era mi amigo, estaba cuando más lo necesitaba, sobre todo ahora que la relación de Rei con Seiya iba viento en popa por tal se mantenía muy ocupada con él. Además me llevaba mucho mejor con los vampiros del clan, Jedeite aún era tímido conmigo aún pero el resto se llevaba bastante bien conmigo, al menos ya no me veían como aperitivo y era más fácil convivir con ellos ahora.

-¡hora de alimentar a la humana!- Exclamó bastante entusiasmado Nephrite quien llegaba con un gran plato de pasta de consistencia y olor exquisitos.

-Está bueno- exclamé sin terminar de tragar aún el bocado que tenía.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- Contestó amable- Esto de cocinar nos ha gustado, sólo esperamos que no subas unos cuantos kilos- empezó a bromear

-Y si eso sucede no podremos resistir la tentación de comerte- Completó Kunzite. Ambos vampiros chocaron las palmas. Yo por mi parte seguí comiendo, total, ya me había acostumbrado a bromas de ese tipo.

-Bueno, por lo menos moriré feliz y bien alimentada- Les seguí el juego.

-¡Qué bueno que seas tan optimista, de lo contrario no te íbamos a dar el postre que hizo jedeite!- Me sorprendió lo que dijo, nephrite, ¿Jedeite haciendo un postre para mí?

-A mí también me gustó mucho lo de cocinar, por eso lo hice, además sé que tienes buen apetito.- Dijo algo apenado.

-Gracias, imagino que ha de estar delicioso- Contesté animándolo.

-Veo que andan jugando con la mascota nuevamente- Bufó Darién al aterrizar de un brusco salto en el jardín.

-Para eso están las mascotas ¿no?- Seguí el juego.

-Sí, claro- contestó poniéndome una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos un rato más bromeando en el jardín, luego acompañé a los vampiros a cazar. La primera vez que me invitó Darien me negué la segunda, acepté y la tercera fui yo quien pidió acompañarle, la verdad era que me agrada mirarlo capturar malhechores para beber su sangre, era cruel y bastante sádico, cierto, pero me encantaba esa elegancia y ese poder con que lo hacía, en sí me gustaba contemplar lo poderoso que se veía, por tal se convirtió en algo seguido.

-Pequeña creo que debes volver- Me recordó terminando de beber de su presa.

-Cierto- Acordé. Me despedí del clan y les agradecí sus atenciones. Como estábamos lejos de la casona no pudimos ir por el auto así que tuve que trepar la espalda de Darien. Nos fuimos directo a mi casa. Me dejó media cuadra antes, percatándose primero que nadie nos viera, nos despedimos y me dirigí a casa.

-¡¿Serena tonta dónde has estado?!- me gritó Sammy en cuanto atravesé el umbral de la puerta.

-Por ahí paseando- Contesté descaradamente, no podía decirle de mi nuevo círculo amistoso. En cuanto me disponía a ir a ver a Mina, quien estaba viendo TV en la sala mi tonto hermano menor me jaló bruscamente del brazo, controlé el impulso de darle un golpe, de todas formas sólo era un puberto de 12.

-A no me engañas- me dijo en un tono acusador- Sé bien que tu sabes algo sobre las cosas extrañas que pasan en Tokyo y con aquella extraña visita en el cuarto de Mina meses atrás- Me quedé completamente atónita cuando mi hermano dijo eso. La verdad no sabía que decir, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Era increíble que un mocoso supiera tanto ó… ¿Tenía evidencias?

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- Negué liberando mi brazo de su agarre, iba a dar un paso cuando mi hermano se plantó justo enfrente y puso en mi cara un diario con el encabezado "_misteriosa desaparición de criminales"_. Lo tomé para leer más a detalle y encontré otro encabezado igual extraño "_Se hacen más frecuentes los asesinatos a domicilio, las víctimas fueron encontradas sin un rastro de sangre"_. Me quedé atónita al leer todo aquello. ¿Acaso Darien y el clan no eran lo que decían? ¿Era culpa de algún neófito? No supe que decir.

-Entiendo que no me quieras contar, pero por favor ándate con cuidado me preocupa tu seguridad.- Fue lo último que me dijo mi hermanito y se retiró.

Me quedé muda por completo, ¿cómo es que aquél pequeño sabía todo sin seguirme? ¿Acaso había pillado alguna de las ocasiones en que Darien estaba en mi cuarto a altas horas de la noche? Por último guardé el diario y me fui con mi hermana a ver una serie que nos encantaba. Desde que Mina había llegado a vivir a la casa las palabras; preocupación, stress, ansiedad y cualquier otro derivado habían desaparecido por completo de mi diccionario. Sólo esperaba que durara, porque Mina nunca aclaró cómo es que le fue tan fácil venirse a vivir a mi casa.

Un rato después subí a mi alcoba para esperar la visita de Darien, necesitaba aclarar todo esto con él. Comúnmente su hora de llegada era a las 11 de la noche, ya había pasado la media noche y aún no llegaba. Me quedé despierta hasta 2 de la mañana y jamás llegó, fue entonces que me di cuenta que él y su clan no me engañaban, era obvio que si no llegó era porque había algún neófito suelto o porque estaba de guardia en alguna zona. Con calma mejor me dormí y decidí no darle vueltas al asunto, después de todo, vendría a visitarme luego o me iría a ver en la escuela a la hora de la salida.

Dormía plácidamente cuando una fría caricia me despertó. Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco y visualicé a Darien tratando de levantarme. Volteé para mirar el reloj que tenía al lado y vi que eran las 3:30 am.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunté desconcertada por la visita

-Siento molestarte pequeña pero necesito informarte de algo- Me dijo con todo el cariño posible, por consiguiente me enderecé para escucharle mejor.

-Explícame- Le pedí. Darien inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, dio un suave respiro y luego volvió a mirarme de ese modo tan penetrante que me encantaba.

- Debo dejar de verte por un tiempo- Sus palabras me dolieron al instante pero debía escuchar la razón por la que Darien quería dejar de verme de la noche a la mañana, sobre todo cuando ya llevábamos 2 meses sin problema alguno.

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté invitándolo a darme la razón.

-Es algo complicado, por favor, sólo confía en el clan y en mí- Me pidió suplicante tomándome de los hombros y mirándome directamente a los ojos.-Estaremos protegiéndote aún cuando no nos veas, te lo prometo pero por favor mantente lejos de nosotros, al menos mientras solucionamos lo que sucede.- Terminó de decirme. Inmediatamente saqué el diario que estaba sobre el buró y se lo mostré.

-¿Es por esto?- Le pregunté poniendo el diario en su cara.

-Sí, cariño, es por eso.- contestó después de haber leído los encabezados.

Nos quedamos mirando un rato, lentamente me fui acercando a él coloqué mi cara en su cuello y enredé mis brazos en su cintura, lo abracé tan fuerte como pude, él por consiguiente me correspondió el abrazó de una manera más delicada, estaba midiendo su fuerza.

-Te prometo que en cuanto mi clan y yo resolvamos esto todo volverá a ser como antes.- Me susurró.

-Te estaré esperando.- Contesté abrazándolo aún más fuerte. Creo que él no quería hacer esto doloroso así que fue el primero en romper el abrazo.

-Hagas lo que hagas mira directamente a los ojos- Me pidió, yo simplemente asintí con la cabeza. Por último Darien me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Estaba feliz de confirma que Darien y su clan no tenían que ver con esto. Este era uno de los momentos en los que me sentía realmente estúpida; la típica doncella en peligro, osea yo y el hermoso caballero de armadura dorada que aparece para protegerme, osea él. La verdad es que me gustaría tener algún poder sobrenatural o algo para ayudar en esto pero bueno, era humana y por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudarlo era evitar ponerme en peligro

Decidí refugiarme en mi mundo de sueños, con la esperanza que se repitiera una vez más aquél sueño donde sólo éramos mi vampiro y yo, sonde sólo existía calma, sin embargo no fue así; Una vez más estaba caminando en un campo de batalla, habían cadáveres en todo su alrededor y luego lo visualizaba a él completamente moribundo suplicándome que lo matara, terminando con mi grito de horror al ver que moría en mis brazos.

Me levanté empezando a llorar, ¿_volverá a mí? ¿Estará a salvo?_, eran las preguntas que taladraban mi cerebro, temía que hubiera un enfrentamiento de vampiros y que lo eliminaran o algo junto con el clan; era estúpido tener ese tipo de preocupaciones y bastante infantil agobiarse pero ¿qué o quién me aseguraba que ellos no podían perecer en una batalla vampírica? Traté de dormir lo que quedó de la noche, necesitaba mantener la calma para evitar sospechas, además necesitaba mantenerme cuerda, tenía que evitar el peligro a toda costa si quería que volvieran pronto a mí.

Habían pasado apenas una semana desde que me dejé de ver con Darien y el clan, gracias a Dios no levanté sospechas, bueno, sólo con Sammy, aún así lo importante es que los demás me seguían viendo como la serena alegre y relajista de siempre aún cuando por dentro me consumía la agonía.

Mina se llevaba tres días de noviazgo con Yaten, Amy había empezado a salir con el atractivo e intelectual Taiki, Lita por consiguiente con Andrew y bueno Rei y Seiya… El punto es que, tenía mis amigos y a mi hermana, cierto, aún así no podía evitar sentirme sola. Empecé a socializar con otros círculos sociales para variar de amistades y continuar mi vida como si nada mientras volvían mis vampiros, en parte fue genial porque conocí más gente, aprendí cosas diferentes , entre ellas ; confección, hacer postres incluso empecé a mejorar mi nivel de inglés. Entre mis amigos y nuevas amistades empecé a salirme tarde de la escuela, después de todo Amy tenía razón cuando encuentras una actividad extraescolar que te agrade ya no se vuelve tan tortuoso quedarse tiempo extra en la escuela.

Eran las 6:30 cuando salí de la escuela, para colmo Haruka, uno de mis nuevos amigos no pudo llevarme a casa ese día porque se retiró mucho en que entró a un maratón, así que tuve que irme en bus y caminando. Antes de llegar a casa, unas cuadras antes pasé a comprar unas telas que necesitaba para mi clase de confección, al salir noté que alguien me seguía, mantuve la calma y para nada miré atrás, cuando pasaba en una zona llena de gente esa "persona que me seguía" desaparecía. Después de hacer una pequeña prueba me mantuve andando sólo donde estaba lleno. Justo cuando estaba a una cuadra y media de mi casa los pasos de esa persona se volvieron a escuchar, era lo malo de vivir en una calle muy poco transitada y peor aún, poco habitada. Empecé a acelerar mis pasos pero de nada sirvió porque de inmediato un extraño hombre de pelo platinado se plantó frente de mí, al momento pensé que era Kunzite, pero no era así, me fijé en los ojos, que fue lo primero que me dijo Darien que hiciera en estas situaciones. Era un vampiro, sin duda tenía los ojos más escarlata que los del clan. Se me fue acercando, justo cuando iba a correr otro más cubrió, éste era igual de alto que el otro que tenía enfrente pero con el cabello en un extraño color azul zafiro.

-Así que esta es la mascota de Darien- Bufó el peli platinado

-O su cena… huele exquisita- Dijo en un tono famélico el peliazul

Ambos se me fueron acercando con los ojos ennegrecidos mostrando sus blancos y afilados colmillos, estaban muy cerca de mí.

-Todavía no la acaben.- Ordenó una mujer encapotada, era alta, unos 20 cm más alta que yo.- Ella podría ser la carnada perfecta para atraer a Darien- dijo maliciosamente sin moverse y sin descubrirse el rostro, lo único que se percibía debajo su capucha eran su blancos y afilados colmillos.

-Lo que ordene señora- Dijo en tono de sumisión el peli platinado.

-No se atrevan a tocarla. – Gritó alguien a distancia. De un salto apareció Jedeite, quitándose una capucha negra para dejar que se vea su rostro.

-¡miren quién apareció!- Dijo con sarcasmo la mujer.- El vampiro mártir- terminó.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Gritó enojado jedeite

-¡No le hables así al ama!- Ordenó el peliazul poniéndose frente la encapotada. Jedeite y el peli plateado de inmediato se pusieron en posición de combate.

-Tranquilos hijos, tranquilos- Ordenó muy confiada la mujer.- Nos iremos por ahora per adviértele a Darien que si no me enfrenta su mascota…

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así!- Gritó colerizado Jedeite antes que la mujer siquiera terminara, los otros vampiro se pusieron en guardia de combate pero ello les ordenó detenerse con una seña.

-Nos iremos pero adviértele a Darien que no m detendré hasta que me de la cara.- Dijo en tono de advertencia la mujer y luego se retiró con sus secuaces. Jedeite se quedó mirándoles muy enojado.

-¿Estás bien pequeña?- Preguntó volteándose a mí

-Sí, tranquilo no pasó- Le dije palmeándole el hombro para relajarlo.

-Darien no me hubiera perdonado si algo te hubiera pasado.- Me dijo con tono de alivio.- Te acompaño a tu casa- Me dijo.

-Jedeite- Le llamé mientras caminábamos a mi casa

-¿sí?- Preguntó escéptico

-¿Quién era ella?- Pregunté ingenua

-Ella… Bueno- Empezó a decir cortadamente- ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde?- Preguntó algo incómodo, como si lo estuvieran escuchando.

-Uhm… ¿dormir?- Contesté dudosa

-No es el momento ni el lugar indicado, te lo diré en tu alcoba a la media noche.- Sugirió

-Está bien.- Acordé- ¿Puede venir Darien?- Pregunté como si estuviera pidiendo permiso.

-Por ahora no puede, te lo explico más tarde ¿vale?- Pidió

-Está bien- acordé. Seguido, caminamos en silencio hasta mi casa.

-Serena antes que me vaya quiero que tengas esto siempre- Me pidió antes de que abriera la reja de entrada. Sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un encendedor de oro con el símbolo de un dragón.

-¿Y esto?- Pregunté dudosa.

-Si alguno de esos vuelve simplemente deja que se acerquen lo suficiente para que pueda incendiarlos- empezó a explicar.- No puedes desmembrar vampiros pero si puedo incendiarlos para matarlos, recuerda que los vampiros son susceptibles al fuego- Terminó de explicar- Por favor, siempre tenlo contigo- Me pidió- Ya vimos lo que pasa cuando te dejamos desprotegida.-Terminó de decir. Lo cierto era que tenía razón, tal vez no tenía super fuerza y tampoco podía pelear pero si podía ayudar protegiéndome y siguiendo sus sugerencias.

-Lo prometo.- Le afirmé, seguidamente nos despedimos y entré a mi casa como si nada.

La única en casa esa noche era Mina, quién estaba hablando por teléfono con Yaten para salir más tarde. Pasé de largo sin darle mucha importancia. Fui a mi alcoba, tomé ropa y luego me dispuse a bañarme, dejé que el agua tibia me relajara de la experiencia de hace un momento. Después de bañarme fui a ayudar a Mina a arreglarse para salir, después de que se fue me encerré en mi cuarto esperando la llegada de Jedeite, quién fue bastante puntual.

-¡Que puntual!- Exclamé sorprendida

-Escucha no tengo mucho- Me pidió bastante serio.- El clan no sabe que te he visto, tenemos prohibido todo contacto contigo.- Cuando empezó a explicarme supe que era momento de callarme y escuchar, esta situación estaba intensa- La vampira de hace rato se llama Beryl, esa es la vampira que nos transformó a Darien y a mí.- Me dispuse a escuchar con mejor atención.

Darien y yo estábamos en el ejército chino durante la guerra contra los Hunos, él tenía el rango de capitán y yo solamente era un teniente, durante la guerra sufrimos varias lesiones que podían curarse con facilidad y no perjudicaba nuestra estancia en el ejército, hasta cierto día en la frontera. Un cañón fue disparado hacia la dirección donde me encontraba, Yo no me percaté hasta que Darien me empujó, yo caí sin herida alguna pero él recibió varias quemaduras y varios golpes por el impacto del disparo, por tal, se quedó moribundo en el campo de batalla junto con otros soldados que perecieron en el enfrentamiento. Quise auxiliarlo pero no me dejó, me pidió que continuara. Me despedí de él y seguí adelante dejándolo morir. Apenas había corrido medio kilómetro cuando sentí una apuñalada, al caer y alzar la vista ví que era un soldado Huno el que lo hizo, el hombre se marchó y me dejó agonizante, momentos después una hermosa mujer pelirroja con unos hermosos y extraños ojos escarlata vino a mí, era Beryl, después de presentarse y dejar que me fascinara con su belleza simplemente me tomó y me clavó sus afilados colmillos, al principio no creí lo que me dijo pero al sentir aquella quemazón causada por la ponzoña y de ver como bastaron unos instantes para recuperarme como si nada hubiera pasado le rogué que salvara Darien. Cuando llegamos a donde estaba se había puesto peor, estaba dando las últimas, ella por consiguiente se ahorró las presentaciones y con una gran satisfacción le inyectó la ponzoña a él.

Ya recuperados Beryl nos hizo la propuesta de unirnos a ella, nosotros no objetamos, de todos modos teniendo una existencia diferente necesitábamos quien nos guiara. Al principio todo era hermoso y casi perfecto, hasta que descubrimos lo que deseaba ella en realidad. Ella Deseaba acabar someter a la raza humana, para ella los humanos son simplemente servidumbre y alimento, en realidad se siente muy superior a cualquier persona. Ni Darien ni yo estábamos de acuerdo así que decidimos abandonarla. Esto no le sentó muy bien a ella, quería que fuéramos sus súbditos para la cacería, Darien y yo le hicimos una propuesta, debía vencer a cada uno por separado si quería que nos quedáramos, obviamente perdió. Ese falló nunca pudo asimilarlo, así que prometió vengarse, pasó mucho tiempo tiempo antes de volver a verla, para su desgracia ya habíamos creado el clan y ella seguía sola, al verse vulnerable prometió crear un clan y volver para vengarse de nosotros por haberla abandonado y bueno… el resto… ya lo viviste.- Terminó Jedeite.

-Interesante…- Fue lo único que pude decir al terminar de escuchar toda la historia.

-Serena, debo irme, por favor haz lo que te sugerí- Después de su petición se marcho rápidamente.

Era increíble que una mujer con las cualidades de Beryl pudiera estar llena de odio y deseos de venganza. Bien podría sacarle ventaja a sus habilidades vampíricas tal como lo hacían mis amigos vampíros.

Estaba a punto de acostarme a dormir cuando…

-¿Me extrañaste preciosa?- Escuche que me diga una voz, pensé de momento que era Darien pero al voltear vi que era el peli platinado que estaba con Beryl. Sólo pude sentir un fuerte golpe y lo demás ya no tuvo sentido.

**¿Qué tal? Como lo prometí, aquí está un nuevo cap para compensarlas por tanta espera, gracias por los reviews y por seguirme apoyando amix!!!**


	9. rescate

**Capítulo 8.- Rescate**

Cuando me levanté me dolía demasiado la cabeza, fui abriendo los ojos lentamente para ver que sucedía, al hacerlo me percaté que no estaba en casa sino en una especie de casona adornada al estilo Luis XVI. La perilla de la puerta empezó a girar, rogaba que fuera Darien o alguno del clan pero no fue así. Era una hermosa mujer como de 1.70 con una larga y ondulada cabellera rojiza, grandes y hermosos ojos escarlata con una mirada maliciosa, a pesar de todo ello era demasiado hermosa, tan hermosa que era muy difícil dejar de contemplar su belleza.

Se fue acercando lentamente, me observó de pies a cabeza y luego me tomó de la barbilla para examinar mejor mi rostro.

-No cabe duda que Darien tiene buen gusto después de todo- Comentó en tono sarcástico.- Eres hermosa, cierto pero no lo suficiente para que me compadezca de ti.- comentó maliciosamente. Él miedo empezaba a invadirme, ahora sí me sentía vulnerable y estúpida a la vez.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?- Pregunté lo respetuosa que pude.

-Cariño no me hables de usted, me haces sentir vieja- Bufó- Háblame de tú- me pidió.

-Bueno… Beryl ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- pregunté algo asustada.

-¿Por mí?...- Preguntó sarcásticamente- Querrás decir por tu amiguito- comentó sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué tengo que ver en tu problema con Darien?- Pregunté confundida.

-¡Porque no soporto el hecho que te sirva como nunca quiso hacerlo conmigo!- Gritó enojada y presionándome el cuello cortándome la respiración.- No te mataré ahora, prefiero verlo suplicar un poco por tu vida y luego destruirlo lenta y dolorosamente por salvarte.- El temor aumentaba con cada frase que decía, no soportaba la idea de ver a Darien suplicándole a alguien como…como… esta.

-Tú no quieres matar a Darien en realidad.- empecé a decir enojada.- Lo único que quieres es atraerlo contigo a base de chantaje para que ya no te sientas sola.- Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando me dio un fuerte bofetón que me hizo aterrizar en la pared.

-Darien debe aprender que humanos y vampiros no deben convivir- Dijo con un toque sentimental. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo, muy probablemente Beryl está enamorada de Darien y a lo mejor éste la rechazó, por eso tal vez quiere vengarse. Respecto a mí, tal vez sólo siente celos al ver que Darien me protege.

Me levanté del poco a poco del golpe y la encaré…

-Beryl, si amas a Darien ¿Por qué quieres hacerle daño? ¿Con matarlo vas a lograr aliviar ese sufrimiento interno?- al terminar de hacer esas dos preguntas el rostro de Beryl cambió, de un hermoso y malicioso rostro vampírico con toque sensual al rostro de un demonio. Se me fue acercando lentamente, mi reacción en el instante fue la de irme alejando ya era tarde, me había arrinconado, vi como su fuerte mano se acercaba rápidamente para estamparse en mi rostro, me quedé completamente paralizada por el miedo, justo cuando creí que su golpe iba a matarme se detuvo. Me miró con desprecio y lo entendía de algún modo había dado en el blanco. Tal como lo imaginaba, sólo estaba cegada por el despecho. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se retiró sin voltear a mirarme.

Por consiguiente me puse a explorar el cuarto para buscar alguna salida, estuve registrando rincón por rincón pero no había nada aún, tomando en cuenta que era una arquitectura antigua debía haber algún rincón con un pasadizo secreto. La ansiedad me consumía; si escapaba con vida ¿cómo volvería a casa y que pasaría si el clan llega y no me encuentra? Por otro lado si me quedaba con la esperanza de que llegaran a rescatarme sólo iba a causar un lío, en verdad me sentía muy confundida, no quería ser la causa de una tragedia y tampoco la de un remordimiento, ahora entendía a muchas protagonistas tontas de película.

Me acomodé en posición fetal en el piso meditando respecto a lo que debía hacer, mientras estaba en esa posición sentía que algo me molestaba a la altura del muslo, pensé que era algo tirado en piso, me levanté y vi que no había nada, volví a acomodarme del otro lado para hacer un prueba y vi que no había molestia, empecé a palparme para ver si no era alguna secuela de los golpes de momentos atrás y fue entonces que sentí algo dentro los bolsillos de mi pijama, metí la mano para sacarlo, resultó ser el encendedor que me había dado Jedeite. Recordaba haberlo dejado sobre mi buró. Imagino que me concentré tanto en la historia que me contó Jedeite que no me fijé del instante en que metió el encendedor, mi salvación estaba a la mano, no había duda que nací con demasiada suerte, sólo esperaba que durara lo suficiente para poder decirle a Darien lo que siento. Si estoy destinada a morir por lo menos quiero desahogar este sentimiento antes de hacerlo.

La ventana estaba asegurada por fuera, se nota que tenían bien pensada la probabilidad de que me atreviera a escapar con ella, incluso estaba polarizada para que nada ni nadie pudiera verme. Volví a explorar una vez más el cuarto y no encontré nada; moví la cama, los sillones, el pequeño tocador, las alfombras, palpé de arriba abajo y no hubo nada. Por último reacomodé todo para evitar sospechas. Estos si habían planeado bien todo.

Muy tarde en la noche escuche que giraran la perilla, me hice la dormida para ver que descubría, quien haya entrado volvió a cerrar y se fue acercando lentamente a mí, mantuve mi posición para llevar a cabo lo que planeé al instante.

-El ama dijo que era mejor matarte hasta que llegara el clan de Darien pero yo tengo mucha hambre y tu eres el único aperitivo disponible- susurró el extraño que llegó.

Cuando sentí lo sentí lo suficientemente cerca prendí el encendedor y lo quemé en el rostro, inmediatamente dejé la puerta muy abierta y me oculté tras ella haciendo creer que me escapé mientras el intruso se quejaba del dolor emitiendo horrendos gruñidos. Segundos después llegó el peliazul, su primera reacción fue horrorizarse al ver muriendo a su compañero, seguidamente empezó a buscarme.

-¡Demonios!- Gritó enojado- ¡Con el olor de Diamante no puedo detectar el rastro de la humana!- Exclamó colérico y ansioso. Mientras seguía de espaldas aproveché quemarlo para escapar.

Apenas había bajado unos cuantos escalones cuando Beryl me atrapó.

-¡Escúchame bien!- Me regañó- No voy a permitir que perjudiques mi venganza, así que si sabes lo que te conviene mejor coopera conmigo y tal vez le permita seguir existiendo a tu amiguito.- Advirtió. Seguidamente me lanzó contra el suelo haciendo que abriera el puño donde tenía el encendedor y que éste cayera a su vista.

-Bastante lista- Bufó- Pero también estúpida- Completó

Justo cuando me iba a volver a agredir apareció Darien con el clan y una vampiresa con cabello rubio ondulado peinado en una cola de caballo a la que nunca había visto.

-¡Soicite, traidora!- Gritó decepcionada Beryl

-Lo siento, ama- Replicó sarcásticamente Soicite.

Inmediatamente Beryl se lanzó a luchar contra los vampiros recién llegados, por mi parte decidí ocultarme para no perjudicar. De lo poco que pude ver desde donde me oculté, me sorprendió ver lo poderosa que era en el combate, ninguno de mis cinco protectores podía controlarla más de diez segundos, por último se armó un círculo con Darien y Beryl en el centro en posición de combate, empezó el enfrentamiento, la batalla estaba bastante reñida. Por último, Beryl le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la cara a Darien, el cual resonó con un gran estruendo, él quedó tendido, los demás se lanzaron para evitar que escapara pero ella era bastante poderosa, casi como si fuera intocable. Los demás la dejaron irse y luego tanto ellos como yo nos acercamos para ver que Darien esté bien.

-¡Darien!- Exclamé asustada mientras me lanzaba a abrazarlo.

-Estoy bien cariño, no te preocupes- Contestó correspondiéndome el abrazo. Seguido rompió el abrazo e hizo que ambos nos pusiéramos de pie, con una seña me ordenó treparme en su espalda, con una más ordenó retirada. A unos cuantos kilómetros aterrizamos donde estaban los carros, nos subimos para ir directo a la casona.

-Quiero felicitarte por ser tan valiente- Me halagó cuando estábamos dentro del carro

-Gracias- Agradecí tímidamente

-Imagino que querrás cambiarte de ropa y volver a casa para no levantar sospechas.- comentó casi como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento.- Hay alguien que te va a ayudar al respecto, yo no puedo por ahora, necesito hablar de esta situación con el clan.- Explicó

-No hay problema- Contesté escéptica, total, ya había pasado por esto antes.

Cuando llegamos él se apresuró a abrir mi puerta rápidamente y asegurarse que baje, la verdad se portó bastante protector, era lindo pero me incomodaba a la vez, la verdad es que sentía que hacía demasiado por mí. Ya adentro me llevó a la misma alcoba donde me cuidó aquella vez que nos conocimos. Me dejó sola. Pude percibir que en la cama había uno de mis bolsos, al abrirlo vi que había ropa; unos jeans y una playera tipo polo color azul, me cambié y bajé para encontrarme con ellos en el jardín, donde suponía que estaban ellos. Al llegar me llevé una enorme sorpresa.

-¡Seiya!- Grité sorprendida de verlo cómodamente bebiendo una copa de whisky en compañía de los vampiros.

-¿Lista para volver?- Preguntó como si esta fuera una de tantas veces que me asiste al igual que los otros.

-Seiya es mi pariente- empezó a explicar Darien- Proviene del mismo linaje que yo, la familia Lee. – Continuó dejándome completamente muda. Sin embargo el preparó para continuar la historia.

- Mi verdadero nombre es Lee Mamoru, cambié mi nombre al ser transformado. Cuando fui transformado me sentía muy solo al principio. Tenía a Beryl y a Jedeite, mis semejantes, pero no se comparaban con mi familia, además que tampoco asimilaba que tenía que abandonar a mi prometida de un instante a otro. En un principio para calmar esa ansiedad le confesé todo a mi hermano mayor, Motoki. Él y yo empezamos a frecuentarnos, en un principio para mantenerme al tanto de lo que pasaba con mi prometida y nuestra familia, conforme fueron pasando los meses ya no sentía la necesidad de ello, además de que por ese tiempo había empezado una nueva relación con Beryl, sin embargo mi hermano me pidió que siguiéramos viéndonos, era conmigo con quien desahogaba sus problemas. Conforme pasaban los años mi hermano envejecía mientras que yo mantenía la misma apariencia, cierto día el me pidió que le permitiera presentarme a su familia, sólo a su familia. Cuando me presentó, todos me miraban como bicho raro al principio pero acabaron aceptándome, al ver esta reacción, mi hermano me hizo prometerme que si quedaba indispuesto o moría yo protegería a su familia y los descendientes, al principio lo dude pero el insistió. Los años pasaban y mi hermano iba envejeciendo al igual que su familia, pronto murió, mientras siguió viva su esposa la cuidé y protegí junto con sus hijos para que tuviera una muerte tan pacífica como la de hermano y así fue. Así, con esa promesa fui protegiendo a las diversas generaciones que provenían de la familia Lee, hasta la actualidad, que son la familia de Seiya.- Concluyó mientras contemplaba con una tierna sonrisa mi cara de sorpresa.

Era una suerte que mi cara de sorpresa disimulara el dolor intenso que me causó enterarme de que él alguna vez fue amante de Beryl, eso si me dolió como no imaginaba porque el haber escuchado que tuvo prometida en lo absoluto, además fue siglos muchos siglos atrás. Era cierto que lo de Beryl no debía afectarme al respecto y que lo mejor era que no le diera importancia como al asunto de la antigua prometida, total, como dice un dicho, lo que no es en tu año no te hace daño, pero imaginarme a Beryl mirando el rostro de Darien, sus manos sobre las de él, y sus labios acariciándolo despertaban en mi una ira que quemaba peor que el fuego, la verdad, ardía en celos como cualquier otra mujer enamorada , sin embargo hice todo por controlarme y no demostrarlo, además, el pasado es el pasado y si Darien la dejó fue por algo ¿no?.

-Tienes una historia muy interesante- Comenté aún sorprendida de todo lo que escuche y de la situación de ahora.- Antes que nada…- Comenté para volver a la realidad- Seiya, ¿Rei sabe de esto?- Pregunté.

-Para nada pequeña pero lo sospecha- Contestó previniéndome

-Oh…- Fue lo único que pude decir.

-Será mejor que mi sobrino te lleve- Ordenó Darien- No creo que tu hermano pueda cubrirte más.- Lo que dijo hizo que girara mi atención total en el vampiro ¿acaso se atrevió a socializar con mi hermano?

-¡¿Hablaste con Sammy?!- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Ya lo sospechaba. La noche que fuiste secuestrada fui a verte sin saberlo aún, al entrar me llevé una sorpresa, era él que se acomodó en tu cama haciéndose pasar por ti, debo decir que también es muy valiente, me preguntó por ti como si me conociera desde antes, incluso me pidió que te devolviera sana y salva.- contó con una expresión de gracia, aunque bueno… a quién no le iba a causar gracia y sorpresa el valor del pequeño Sammy.- Él junto con Seiya se han encargado de hacerle creer a tus padres que has estado muy ocupada con un proyecto final, incluso fue él quien eligió tu ropa.- Ahora si lo había escuchado todo, ¿quién diría que mi hermanito me apoyaría en estos casos extremos.

- Gracias- Dije mirando tanto a Darien como a Seiya.

-Deja de agradecer y vámonos porque tanto Kenji como Rei me tiene vuelto loco preguntado por ti y hablando de tu regreso- Dijo a regañadientes mi amigo.

Me despedí con una seña de todos y empecé a encaminarme con mi amigo.

-Espero que no olvides lo que te di, esta vez no estaré para ponerlo en tu bolsillo.- Me gritó a lo lejos Jedeite. Saqué el encendedor de mi bolsillo y se lo enseñé sin voltear a mirar su expresión.

Seiya no manejaba tan rápido como su tío, creo que fue lo único que no le heredó porque del resto debía admitir que era como su clon.

-Seiya…- Le llamé rompiendo el silencio- ¿Cuándo te presentaron a…

-Cuando tenía seis años- Contestó antes que terminara la pregunta- Debo decir que desde que lo conocí le tome mucho aprecio, no sólo me protegía y era mi compañero de juegos, también fue mi padre.- Dijo de modo sentimental.

-Mi verdadero padre murió cuando entré a secundaria, mi madre se puso realmente mal, ella en verdad lo amaba y se hundió en una horrenda depresión, así que Darien no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra en esa época, debo admitir que pareció saber lo que necesitaba porque mi padre fue llevado cuando más lo necesitaba…- Al terminar de decir esto se estacionó e inclinó la cabeza sobre el volanta buscando un poco de alivio. Me acerqué y lo abracé.- Darien no suplió a mi padre pero actuó como uno, eso hizo que lo apreciara aún más.- terminó de decir sin romper la posición. Nos quedamos un rato más así y luego rompiendo la posición y volteando a mirarme con una sonrisa me dio a entender que era momento de continuar.

-A veces me sorprende que ese vampiro pueda actuar tan humano- Comenté

-Ya lo creo- acordó´

-Lo que me gustaría entender es la situación con la tal Beryl.- Eso lo dije sin querer

-Eso sólo él o los de su clan te lo pueden explicar, no soy tan viejo.- Contestó

-Pero como si lo fueras- Bufé respecto a lo último

-¿A qué te refieres con ello?- Contestó haciéndose al ofendido.

-Siempre me dices que hacer y además te burlas de que mis padres aún se preocupan por mí entre otra sarta de cosas.- Le seguí el juego

-Mira quién lo dice…- Replicó en son de juego- La que siempre le ordena a sus amigas como vestir y como actuar con los hombres.- concluyó.

-Hablando de coqueterías.- Dije preparándome para preguntar algo que me tenía aún desconcertada.- ¿Cómo supo Darien donde estábamos la noche que salimos?- Pregunté.

-En realidad yo lo invité para ti y ahí mismo me confesó su relación contigo.- Aclaro.

-Ahora entiendo porque no te lanzaste como una bestia contra él.- Comenté al entender todo

-¿A quién llamas bestia?- Me replicó por lo último que dije.

-Es un decir.- Dije para calmarle

-Mmm…- Se quejó.

-Seiya hay algo más...- empecé a decir

-¿Lo de Sammy?- preguntó como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento

-Ajá- Afirmé

-En verdad fue él quien pilló a Darien, él mismo me lo contó, respecto a mí fue Darien quien le explicó todo.- Terminó de aclararme.- Lamento haberte ocultado esto pero recuerda que es importante mantener el secreto, ni a Rei se lo he dicho por lo mismo, sé que lo sospeche pero prefiero que no sepa nada, podría terminar su relación conmigo e incluso encargarse de que ni tú ni yo nos volvamos a encontrar con Darien.- Iba adecir algo más pero me dispuse a interrumpirlo.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- Pregunté interrumpiéndole.

-Por el hecho de que él es un vampiro. Existe la creencia que los vampiros so se atreven a acercarse a los humanos cuando necesitan mujeres para fertilizar y hombres jóvenes para alimentar a las nuevas crías.- Ahora estaba aún más sorprendida.

-Bueno… se entiende.- Concordé.- Por muy humano que quiera actuar y por mucho que se controle no deja de ser lo que es, aunque… la ver dad ya no tiene sentido empezar a tomar precauciones tomando en cuenta que hemos convivido con él y su clan bastante tiempo.- dije.

-Tienes razón.- Concordó.- Por cierto no puede evitar notar que hay una nueva integrante.- Su comentario hizo que me acordara de Soicite, la nueva integrante.

-Ah, sí, fue de ayuda contra Beryl- Expliqué.

-Increíble que se haya revelado.- comentó sorprendido.

El resto de la charla ya no tuvo sentido, cambiamos de tema al respecto, hablamos de cómo presentarme al llegar, como justificarme, etc., de todo lo que me perdí durante los 2 días que falté a la escuela. Pronto llegamos a mi casa, gracias a Dios que no me hicieron más preguntas que de mi "proyecto" sobre lo cual mentí a la perfección, Sammy fue un gran apoyo haciéndose al sorprendido y Mina con lo despistada que la tenía el amor se lo tragó todo haciendo que mis padres también cayeran. Más fáciles no pudieron ser las cosas.

Me quedé tanto tiempo con mi familia charlando y bromeando que se hizo muy tarde. Al ver la hora mi madre no s envío a mis hermanos y a mí a dormir para irnos a la escuela. En cuanto abrí la puerta de mi alcoba me llevé otra gran sorpresa.

-No te preocupes, ya te había dicho que tengo la eternidad para esperarte.- Me dijo Darien en tono engreído mientras leía uno de mis libros muy cómodo en mi cama.

-No dijiste que vendrías- contesté engreída siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Vamos serena!- Se quejó- ¿Podrías mostrar un poco de timidez o de sumisión por una vez en tu existencia?- preguntó quejumbroso.

-Tan solo es mi forma de ser- Contesté descarada. Poco a poco se me fue acercando sonriéndome tiernamente

-Y debo admitir que es lo que hace que me gustes tanto.- Dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-¿Ahora eres masoquista?- Pregunté

-Podría ser- Contestó coqueto- Fuera de rodeos, hay algo que necesito decirte- Dijo poniéndose más serio y exigiendo mi completa atención.

-Dime- lo invité

Darien se quedó mirándome un rato, empezó a articular los labios para decir algo pero sólo salió un balbuceo, no dije nada para para darle confianza. Entonces me tomó de los hombros, me acercó lentamente hacia, con una mano tomó mi barbilla obligándome a mantener la vista en él, entonces lo entendí todo. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello, hice puntillas y al mismo tiempo que él acerqué mi rostro para uniéramos nuestros labios, era mi primer beso y jamás imaginé que fuera tan hermoso y exquisito. Nuestros labios se acariciaban de una manera suave y erótica, entrelazando nuestras lenguas para saborearnos, conforme nos besábamos fui acariciando su rostro con una mano y con la otra lo acerqué más para aumentar la intensidad del beso. Estaba locamente hormonal, actuaba como un animal o como si fuera el último instante de mi vida pero estas son las consecuencias de reprimirse seguido. Corté un momento el beso para tomar aire y antes de que él me detuviera lo volví a tomar, primero besé su labio inferior y luego el superior, el trató de separarse pero antes que lo hiciera lo acerqué más hacia mí lo abracé tan fuerte como pude y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, al principio se resistió pero luego fue él quien empezó a besarme de una manera más apasionada y agresiva robándome el aliento.

**¿Qué tal chicas? Acción y emoción, una buena combinación ¿cierto? ¿Y qué me dicen de nuestra serena? Jejeje. Quiero dar un cordial agradicimiento a:**

**Princess moonlight, Cherrie SA, Natsch, Dayana, Shinsa, Tsukino, Lis G, Seiya moon, Princess sere tsukino any 17 y shessid por acompañarme a lo largo de la historia y dejarme reviews inspiradores, gracias chicas!!!**

**Nos vemos en el sig cap. **


	10. Relación

**Capítulo 9.- Relación**

Ese beso nos hundió en un clímax enloquecedor. Quería continuarlo pero él fue deteniéndome poco a poco.

-Lo siento.- Me disculpé, aunque bien sabía que no tenía sentido, lo hecho, hecho estaba además él me correspondió y muy bien.

-No te preocupes… - Dijo sin separar su rostro del mío- La verdad… me encantó.- Terminó de decir muy satisfecho.

Me hizo feliz que se expresara de ese modo, era lo único que deseaba hacer con ese beso, demostrarle cuanto me encanta… no sabía si era amor o un simple enamoramiento, con el tiempo lo descubriría, lo que si sabía era que disfrutaba de él. Sin separar su rostro del mío empezó a acariciarme el rostro con una mano y la espalda con la otra.

-Nunca pensé que me correspondieras tan fácilmente.- Esa frase me dolió ¿acaso era una prueba o una especie de trampa? Me separé de él y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté calmada, no quería hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepintiera.

-¡Quiero que seas mi novia!- Contestó en tono imperativo dejándome atónita.- Siento el tono, es sólo que me es difícil expresar este tipo de emociones.- No dudaba lo que me dijo, desde que lo conocí me percaté de ello.- Pensé que no aceptarías por… tu sabes…- Terminó de decir. Antes de que dijera algo más empecé a acariciar sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos.

-¿Cómo podría rechazar a quien me cuida y me protege incondicionalmente? Además no creo encontrar a alguien que se atreva a salir conmigo cuando estoy vestida en pijamas.- Al terminar de decir esto sus labios se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa y por consiguiente los míos.

-¿Salimos a dar un paseo?- Propuso de ese modo que me encantaba.

Sin decir nada me acerque y lo volteé para treparme en un su espalda, él entendió rápidamente y salimos como las últimas veces, como siempre recorrimos gran parte de Tokyo a toda velocidad sólo que esta vez no llegamos a alguno de los lugares que exploramos juntos anteriormente sino a un lindo jardín que no me era familiar en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó al bajarme

-Es hermoso.- Comenté maravillada por la belleza del lugar- ¿cómo le haces para encontrar lugares como este en Tokyo?- Pregunté desconcertada.

-Simple curiosidad.- Contestó modesto.

Camino por el lugar admirando cada una de las diferentes clases de flores, habían de todo tipo y colores por lo que pude apreciar con la poca luz que había, también me percaté que entramos de contrabando porque Darien buscaba que camináramos en las zonas más oscuras y habían instantes en las que me pedía que me callara. Debería molestarme por el hecho de cómo se estaba desarrollando nuestra primera cita como novios pero la verdad era que no podía, lo estaba disfrutando, amaba las emociones fuertes.

En cuanto vi que ya no había nada para interrumpirnos me decidí por hacerle unas preguntas a Darien.

-Darien…- Le llamé

-¿Sí?- Preguntó correspondiendo a mi llamado.

-¿Cómo era tu antigua prometida?- Pregunté con mucha delicadeza.

-Pues…- Empezó y me preparé para escuchar con toda atención.- Era bastante hermosa, igual que tú, sólo que ella no era rubia; Tenía una larga y espesa cabellera negra y grandes y hermosos ojos café, como el de las castañas o las avellanas. – Podía imaginarme aquella mujer tan amenazadoramente hermosa.- Se parecía en muchos aspectos a ti- continuó- Excepto por una… Ella no era tan fuerte como tú. Ella era muy valiente como tú, eso sí, pero no tenía la fortaleza que tú tienes, si ella hubiese atravesado la situación que tú atravesaste con Beryl, hubiera muerto a la primera.- Terminó

-¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó de ella?- Pregunté evitando que evadiera el tema.

-Fue su pureza.- Dijo con mucha ternura- Aún recuerdo cuando le iba a pedir que saliera conmigo, hice lo mismo que hice contigo, la bese, sólo que ella no me correspondió sino que me dio un buen bofetón.- Lo dejo de un modo que me causó gracia.

-entonces debía hacer lo mismo, tal vez así hubiese logrado que en un futuro te expresaras igual de mí.- Bromeé.

-No necesitas ese recurso, créeme que la forma en cómo enfrentaste a Beryl y a sus neófitos basta y sobra para ello.- dijo con gracia. Simplemente le di un abrazo.

-Cuéntame más de ella- Le pedí.

-¿Para qué pequeña?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-La verdad quiero conocerte más y quiero saber que tanto hizo para hacerte feliz porque quiero hacer lo mismo.- Le aclaré

-Ya me haces feliz con sólo existir- Me dijo apegándome a su cuerpo. Sin embargo sin poner objeción se dispuso a continuar.- May lee, así se llamaba, era además de bastante hermosa bastante inteligente. Era huérfana de madre, así que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a atender a su padre. Cuando empecé mi relación con ella tuve muchas dificultades porque su padre estaba celoso, lo entendía, le estaba robando lo único que le quedaba pero con el tiempo lo aceptó e incluso me pidió que hiciera feliz a su hija. Le tomé mucho aprecio al padre de May lee. Nuestras familias se llevaron muy bien durante el tiempo que duró nuestra relación. Ella me hacía feliz, era increíble como en cosas tan simples encontraba belleza y un motivo para alegrarse, podía haber pasado un día terrible en las jornadas médicas. Yo era médico. Pero con sólo ver el entusiasmo con que me recibía me olvidaba de todo. Ella era bastante detallista y aventurera, se atrevía a hacer cosas que eran prohibidas para las chicas de esa época, una de ellas las artes marciales, era muy buena en kung fu.- Todo esto lo contaba con tanto sentimiento y con tanta felicidad que también empezaba a querer a May lee.

-Si tanto la amabas ¿Por qué no continuaste con ella? Ó ¿Por qué no te presentaste a ella como hiciste conmigo- Pregunté curiosa, si era tan buena la relación entonces ¿qué paso?

-En esa época como hasta ahora los vampiros no era bien vistos y por eso se tuvieron que inventar muchos mitos para "vencerlos" para hacerles creer a los humanos que tienen una ventaja- Empezó a explicar- Tal vez May lee me hubiese aceptado pero no su padre, no podía arrebatarla así como así de él, era lo único que le quedaba.- Mi Darien, siempre anteponiendo a los demás antes que a sí.- Además si la transformaba iba a causar un caos, no sabía que tipo de neófita iba a ser aparte no es conveniente que se creen mucho vínculos entre humanos y vampiros, un claro ejemplo, lo nuestro y mi relación con Seiya.- Era interesante descubrir todo lo que sucedía en la vida vampírica.

-¿Qué pasaría si se descubre?- Pregunté curiosa

-Helios…el líder vampiro… nos tendría que matar.- dijo con temor y resentimiento a la vez. Empezó a abrazarme de una forma protectora como si fuera que me iban a arrebatar de su lado.

-mejor sigue contándome que pasó con May Lee.- Lo exhorté para que se olvidara de lo otro. Sin romper el abrazo se dispuso a seguir.

-Al tomar en cuenta los riesgos que traería continuar mi relación con ella, decidí olvidarla y dejarle creer que morí en aquella guerra.- Dijo con toque de tristeza, lo abracé fuerte para recordarle que no estaría solo mientras se me permitía existir.- Todas las noches iba a mirarla dormir, me partía el corazón escuchar su llanto entre sueños mientras rogaba que volviera a ella, a veces me acostaba a su lado para abrazarla y confortarla conforme ella fue asimilando que ya no estaba y que no volvería dejé de hacerlo. Pronto empecé mi relación con Beryl.- en sólo escuchar eso un absceso de ira me invadió.- Aún con Beryl no dejaba de pensar en ella y regularmente mi hermano me informaba de ella, después que mí no volvió a tener otro novio, según supe.- Pude notar una nota de culpa en sus palabras.- Lo último que supe de ella fue su suicidio.- Eso me dejó muy sorprendida.- Aunque…

-¿Aunque?...

-No nada.- Me dijo evadiendo el tema, luego me acercó hacia él y me besó la coronilla. Ya no quise preguntar más, por lo poco que escuché la vida humana de Darien fue un poco dura.

Debería estar celosa de May lee a pesar de que ya no existiese, sin embargo no podía y por el contrario acabé apreciándola. ¿Cómo no apreciarla? Se encargo de darle a Darien la felicidad que tanto necesitaba y que tanto quería cuando era humano, lo hizo feliz y lo quiso por ser él. La imaginaba como una mujer sencilla, hermosa e incondicional, de las que ya no hay. Cualquiera diría que ese tipo de mujeres son anticuadas pero yo creo que esa mezcla de belleza, candidez y fortaleza en la mujer nunca pasa de moda y que incluso es la mejor fórmula para hacer feliz a un hombre. Rogaba por tener un poco de ello para hacer feliz a Darien.

Nos quedamos un rato más en los jardines y luego nos retiramos de la forma tan inusual de siempre, mi relación y mis paseos con Darien eran bastante utópicos para ser reales pero me encantaba ¿quién diría que tuve que sufrir tantos rechazos para encontrarme con alguien como él? Un novio que además de guapo era sencillo, inteligente, gracioso y que además sirve como un medio de transporte eficaz, jajaja. Puede que exista alguien a quien todo esto le parezca patético, en lo que a mí concierne diría que la envidia le corroe.

Llegamos con cuidado y en silencio a mi casa me despedí de mi nuevo novio con un tierno beso y me metí en la cama para tratar de dormir, bien sabía que la emoción me lo iba a impedir, de todas formas tenía que, mañana iba a ser otro día de escuela.

Aunque no dormí muy bien por la emoción me sentí muy enérgica y feliz durante el día escolar, pude ponerme al corriente con facilidad e incluso estaba entendiendo a la perfección los nuevos temas, jamás me había sentido así.

-Eres increíble Serena- halagó Amy.- ¿Quién diría que el enfermarte te sentaría tan bien?- complemento.

-Creo que mejoró mi sinapsis neuronal que es diferente, jajaja- bromeé.

-Y te ves tan bien hermana.- Siguió Lita.

-¡Vamos chicas están exagerando! Es que no me vieron tanto tiempo.- Les calmé. Lo último que quería era que la excusa de que estuve enferma llegara oídos de Mina, fue muy difícil para Sammy y Seiya hacerle creer a Mina que no estuve en clases por un proyecto y sobretodo evitar que comentara el tema con las chicas.

-¡Ahí están los demás! – Exclamó entusiasta Lita cuando entramos a la cafetería.

-¡Por fin vuelve la reina del inframundo!- Bufó Rei

-Admite que estás feliz por mi regreso- Contesté en tono engreído.

-Tienes razón- Contestó con tono de derrota.

-Bueno por lo menos ya tendré compañera de videojuegos- comentó con su típico entusiasmo Mina. Seiya se estaba preparando por cualquier cosa que dijera Mina que me pusiera en evidencia.

-Eso que ni que hermana, tenemos una partida pendiente.- Le contesté retándola

-¿puedo unirme?- Preguntó Seiya

-Claro, aunque debes prepararte en todos los aspecto para ser derrotado por las hermanas Tsukino.- Bufó Mina

-Bueno, los Kou no le temen a los retos, cariño.- Contestó Yaten acariciándole el cabello a Mina.

-Entonces ¿quedamos para el sábado en la tarde?- Pregunté para hacerlo oficial, sería divertido volver a estar con mis amigos después de unos días locos.

-Claro.- Contestaron a coro

-¿Lita, Rei, Amy y ustedes?- Pregunté al ver que eran las únicas que no estaban en la misma sintonía.

-Sí, será genial- contestó Rei

-Completamente de acuerdo, ¿puedo decirle a Andrew?- Dijo Lita

-Claro, dile que será en mi casa- Invité

-Yo también iré, Taiky y yo necesitamos hacer algo diferente.- Dijo Amy abrazando a su novio.

-Entonces ya quedamos- Concluí.

Al salir de la escuela recibí una grata sorpresa, mi novio me estaba esperando en la salida.

-¡Hola!- Saludé alegré

-Quise pasar a buscarte para llevarte a tu casa- Me dijo

-Me parece bien.- Contesté feliz

-Serena ¿no te fatigan tantas actividades?- Preguntó curioso en cuanto arrancó el carro

-Pues sí pero bien vale la pena he aprendido nuevas cosas y conocido gente nueva- contesté escéptica.

-Qué bueno que te agrade ampliar tus horizontes- me halagó a la vez que ponía una sonrisa

-El mundo es bastante amplio y pleto para no explorarlo ¿cierto?- Reflexioné en voz alta.

-Muy cierto cariño- Concordó conmigo

-Darien hay algo que quiero pedirte-

-Dime- me invitó a pedir

-¿Podría presentarte a mi familia y amigos?- Pregunté con un poco de temiendo que me rechazara.

Al parecer mi temor se estaba haciendo realidad, Darien frenó el auto y me encaró

-Cariño, ¿te has puesto a pensar que…- Y antes que terminara la pregunta me dispuse a interrumpir

-¿Qué eres mi novio y que te amo por el hecho de serlo?- Repliqué. De inmediato me todo de los hombros y me obligó a encararlo.

-No, no es eso, escúchame.- Me pidió a regañadientes.- ¡Entiende que no es conveniente! ¡Mira mi aspecto! ¿Cómo podrías justificárselo?- Era la primera vez que me gritaba y lo sentí horrible, por otro lado tenía cierta razón per ¿qué más daba? Estamos en la época de los lentes de contacto de color ¿no podría poner eso de excusa para el color de sus ojos?-

-¡Eres patético!- Repliqué enojada- ¡Podrías inventar que usas lentes de contacto y que por eso tienes los ojos de ese color!- repliqué de nuevo.- Además mi hermano no revelará tu secreto- Le recordé.

-¡Serena estoy rompiendo varias al involucrarme contigo de un modo más sentimental, entiende!- Me regañó- ¡Si hago lo que me pides te pondría en un peligro mayor al que estás!- Remató.

Decidí dejar el asunto por la paz. Tal vez no estaba tan equivocada como pensé, tal vez si existen leyes vampíricas sólo que no le he dado la oportunidad a él de hablarme sobre ellas. Ni uno ni otro dijo algo más, así que él arrancó el carro, terminamos el trayecto en silencio.

-Nos vemos- dije escépticamente cuando llegamos y me bajé sin más. En cuanto bajé, él simplemente se marchó. No podía creerlo, apenas nos hicimos novios la noche anterior y ya con nuestra primera pelea tan pronto. Era patético, cierto, pero en verdad deseo con todo mi corazón presentárselo a mi familia y amigos, no teníamos que revelar su secreto y tampoco tenía que convivir con ellos siempre. Tan solo quiero que mi familia y amigos sepan que existe alguien que me hace sentir plena y feliz.

Me fui directo a mi pequeño jardín a arreglar mis plantas en lo que me calmaba, no quería ser vista llorando y tampoco quería que se notara mi semblante triste. Seguidamente me di un baño, el agua caliente me hizo sentir mucho mejor para poder hacer mis deberes. Una vez terminados mis deberes me dispuse a repasar un poco los temas del día.

-¿Puedo entrar?- Preguntó una voz familiar al alzar la vista me di cuenta que era Darien sentado en la orilla de mi ventana.

-Creí que no querías ser descubierto- Comenté a modo de sarcasmo aún resentida por lo anterior.

-Y según, yo soy el patético- Bufó

-Te pueden escuchar, no estoy sola- Le recordé

-No es la primera vez que entro clandestinamente con todas las luces aún prendidas- Replicó con ironía.

-Pero es peligroso que te vean puede ser que si entra alguien descubra tu secreto con solo verte y para evitar que sea así tendremos que inventar miles de excusas- Dije con sarcasmo de nuevo.

-Serena, por favor no actúes tan infantil.- Me llamó la atención.

-Y tú acepta que te quiero y que sólo quiero compartir una sola vez la felicidad que me brindas con la que gente que quiero- Reproché a modo de súplica. Me acerqué a donde estaba y le di un abrazo.

-Lamento mi actitud- Le susurré disculpándome. Me abrazó más fuerte y empezó a acariciar mi espalda.

-Perdóname a mí por no tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos- Me susurró también disculpándose. Le hice entrar, seguido, nos sentamos en la cama apoyando nuestras espaldas en el barandal de la misma.

-Me gusta tu pijama de hoy, es azul, mi color favorito- Halagó

-Entonces compraré más para tener una para cada noche- Seguí el juego. Coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro, seguidamente él me tomó de la mano entrelazando nuestro dedos.

-Creí que diste todo por terminado cuando te fuiste- Le dije

-Y yo creí que me ibas a correr en cuanto me viste- Contestó

-El que actué como una niña tonta y caprichosa no significa que no tome en cuenta tus razones- Me sinceré.

-¿Puedo ir a buscarte mañana?- Preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Por supuesto- Contesté feliz.

-Bien- contestó separándose de mí- Te veré mañana- Se despidió. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Se sentía muy bien arreglar los malos entendidos. Decidí olvidarme del asunto de presentar a Darien a mi familia y amigos, fuera de por la serie de reglas que estaba rompiendo también era demasiado pronto.

Al día siguiente en cuanto terminé mis labores escolares me dirigí a toda velocidad a la salida, no quería hacer esperar a mi chico. Me estaba esperando dentro del auto.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?- Pregunté en cuanto entré.

-Ya te había dicho en un par de ocasiones que tengo la eternidad para esperarte- Repitió su famosa frase en un tono coqueto.

-Jajajaja- me reí. Seguidamente arrancó el coche.

-Mi amor ¿podemos dar un paseo antes de ir a mi casa?- Pedí

-claro- contestó sin objetar.- ¿Dónde quieres ir?- Preguntó.

-Vayamos al parque número diez, por favor- Pedí.

-Claro.- Aceptó

En cuanto llegamos nos dirigimos al mirador que estaba frente al lago.

-Darien hay algo que quiero saber- empecé

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó curioso

-¿Hay leyes en el mundo de los vampiros o tienen algún líder?- Pregunté

-Creo que debí hablarte de esa parte desde que empezamos a llevarnos- Contestó como quien admite un error- La verdad sí, nuestro líder se llama Helios, es muy buen líder aunque bastante estricto, si él se enterara que eres mi novia y que incluso nos has acompañado al clan y a mí de cacería nuestro castigo sería la muerte.- La verdad no dudaba algo así, su secreto no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera y además fui yo la que en ocasiones les decía donde cazar.- Sobretodo que las dos primeras leyes son las más importantes; la primera dice: guarda el secreto y la segunda: Entre menos sepan los humanos de os vampiros, mejor.- Y con esto terminó de aclarar todas mis dudas y me hizo entender porque es mejor que lo nuestro no se sepa.

-Imagino que a mí me mataría para no revelar el secreto- Comenté.

-Sí y no- contestó a lo que dije

-No te entiendo- dije desconcertada.

-Helios ve el mundo humano como un buffet, incluso dice que convertirse en vampiro es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado- Cuando dijo esto pude notar que expresaba desacuerdo con la ideología del vampiro líder.- Además… eso lo usaría de excusa para beber tu sangre- Dijo enojado.

-Tranquilo- Le dije dándole unas palmadas en el hombro- Imagino que él está lejos, así que es muy probable que pase mucho tiempo antes de que descubra lo nuestro.- Le dije para aliviarlo.

Me fue acercó hacia él, puso una mano en mi espalda y con la otra tomó mi mentón para que lo mirara, acercó su rostro al mío para que uniéramos nuestros labios. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello para profundizar el beso. Nuestros labios se acariciaban con suavidad, era sorprendente lo sincronizados que estábamos, era como si fuéramos dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajan a la perfección. Concluí el beso dándole un ligero mordisco en el labio inferior. Nos dimos pequeños besos en los labios y nos decidimos a retirarnos.

-¿Pasas mañana por mí?- Le pregunté cuando llegamos a mi casa.

-Claro, siempre y cuando no implique más preguntas que tengan respuestas desagradables- Pidió de forma pícara.

-claro- Fue lo último que dije, le di un beso en la mejilla y me bajé para entrar.

**Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, fue escrito especialmente para ustedes y con mucho cariño. Nos vemos a la próxima**


	11. Desacuerdos

**Capítulo 10.- Desacuerdos**

Después que mi novio me dejó estaba a punto de entrar a casa, mucho antes de atravesar el umbral un apresurado Sammy se dirigía hacia donde estaba.

-¡¿Porqué la prisa?!- Pregunté sorprendida, jamás había visto a mi hermano así

-¡Dime que no te has hecho novia de él o algo así!- Suplicó

-¿Y aunque así fuera?- Pregunté con incertidumbre

-¡Tonta! ¡Él no te ama, sólo quiere alimentarse!- Me regañó

-Si él hubiese querido alimentarse de mí lo hubiese hecho desde que nos conocimos- Repliqué

-¡Es un peligro para ti y para la familia, sólo basta con recordar lo que te pasó hace unas noches!- Volvió a regañarme.- ¡Puedes morir si sigues con él!- Dijo con suplica y preocupación. Abracé a mi hermanito para poder explicarle.

-Nos amamos, confío en él, jamás permitiría que algo me pasara. Me protege incluso de sí mismo- Le expliqué- Además… ¿Cómo es que estás al tanto de todo esto? ¿Espías en mi cuarto?- Pregunté desconcertada. Él por consiguiente rompió el abrazo

-Desde esa misteriosa estancia prolongada en casa de Rei, él ha venido noche tras noche a un solo sitio, tu alcoba- Explicó- Ahí fue donde lo descubrí. Ningún ser humano normal podría hacer lo que él hace, además he visto cuando te has fugado con él.- Terminó de explicar.- Por favor, no lo hagas por nosotros, hazlo por ti- Empezó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Aléjate de él, sólo vas a sufrir!- Suplicó. Intenté acercarme de nuevo pero me rechazó y se fue corriendo no sé hacia donde.

Corrí tras él para ver hacia donde se dirigía. Con Beryl aún viva y rondando no era conveniente dejar a mi hermano solo, para desgracia la calle era poco iluminada y no se veía mucho, apresuré mis pasos.

-¡Sammy!- Empecé a gritar.

A unos metros más divisé una silueta, conforme me fui acercando me fui relajando, era él sentado en la banca en posición fetal. Fui alentando mis pasos para cercarme despacio hacia donde estaba.

-¡Volvamos a casa!- Le rogué

-¿Para ser comida de vampiros?- Preguntó molesto

-¿Cómo se van a sentir mamá y papá sin la presencia del hombre de la casa?- Pregunté cariñosa. Por lo que vi funcionó, se levantó y se encaminó, aunque sea evitándome pero lo hizo.

Llegamos a casa y todos notaron la tensión entre mi hermano y yo, empecé a dar pretexto y a actuar como si nada para calmar las dudas pero no funcionó. Gracias a Dios mi madre era una experta trabajando con las emociones y ella logró la situación.

Durante la cena me puse a pensar que era cierto lo que de mi hermano tenía un don para ver lo sobrenatural pero él no sabía cómo trabajarlo o prefería guardarlo como su secreto.

Me dolía pensar en el hecho de que no podía presentar a mi novio de igual modo el hecho que mi hermano lo supiera y no lo aceptara y peor aún que lo considera un asesino y un mentiroso. Mi novio era lo primero tal vez pero no lo segundo. Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos y empecé a sentir una opresión en el pecho mientras me miraba en el espejo.

-¿Porqué tan triste mi bella dama?- Preguntó una voz familiar, era él. Se fue acercando a mí y empezó a acariciar mi rostro.

-No te preocupes, es mejor olvidarlo- Dije para evitar que me cuestionara al respecto.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- Preguntó algo angustiado al ver mi rostro en el espejo con las pequeñas perlas en mis ojos.- Hueles exactamente como olía May Lee cuando dormía triste.- comentó

-¿Podemos hablar de algo bueno?- Le pedí

-Claro, respeto tus privacidad- Concordó- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó

-Sólo abrazarte- Le dije y de inmediato me volteé enredé mis brazos en su cintura, él me fue confortando al corresponderme e ir acariciando mi espalda. Después de un momento cortó el abraza y alzó mi rostro para obligarme a mirarlo.

-Dime qué te pasa, por favor- Pidió

-No quiero hablar de ello- Pedí

-Serena soy tu novio y la base de toda relación es la confianza y la comunicación- Me recordó.- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?- Cuestionó.

-¡Claro que confío en ti!- Le dije mirándolo y poniendo mis manos en su pecho

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres decirme que te pasa?- Exigió.

Me alejé de él un momento le di la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la ventana para calmarme. Ya unpoco más calmada.

-Serena…- Me llamó

-Lo siento, es sólo que me duele que mi hermano esté en desacuerdo de nuestra relación, ya lo sabe.- Le dije más calmada. La verdad no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo.

-No te preocupes, es normal. – Me dijo masajeando suavemente mis hombros-Además esto era lo más obvio… Preocúpate cuando Helios se entere y desapruebe lo nuestro, ahí si te doy la razón de llorar pero por el comentario de tu hermano no tiene sentido.- Dejó de masajear mis hombros y me dio un beso en la frente como consuelo.

Rompió nuestro enlace y se dedicó a explorar con más detalle mi habitación. Mientras lo hacía me dediqué a terminar mis deberes, mientras trabajaba él checaba mi colección de historietas y libros y algunas de mis fotos.

-Tienes que despejar la fórmula de esas dos derivadas para obtener el resultado.- Se acercó a explicarme al ver que se me dificultaba el problema de cálculo. Seguido asentí con la cabeza y empecé a hacerlo. En realidad era bastante bueno explicando todo lo relacionado con las matemáticas, incluso le entendí mejor que a mi profesor. Era la primera vez que me agradaban las matemáticas.

Después de terminar estuvimos charlando un rato respecto a como prepararnos en caso de que Beryl fuera a decirle algo al líder vampiro. Después de plantear posibles soluciones y ver varios pros y contras me agoté y lentamente fui quedándome dormida. Aún dormida pude recordar el beso que me dejó en la frente cuando se fue.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludé entusiasta cuando me encontré con mis amigos en el receso.

-¿Lista para perder mañana?- Preguntó burlonamente Seiya

-¿Estás listo para admitir que soy mejor que tú en los videojuego?- contraataqué

-Obviamente no porque ganaré- Bufó

Las carcajadas se hicieron presentes durante nuestra discusión. Empezamos a planearlo todo, que íbamos a comer, quien iba a jugar contra quien, etc. Así se nos fue el receso; entre bromas, carcajadas y planeando nuestro fin.

-Nunca te había visto de tan buen humos Serena- Comentó Rei

-Debe ser el fin de Semana- Contesté justificando

-Es enserio- Ahorma me asustaba su tono si era muy serio- Estás más feliz, tu rostro ha cambiado, incluso estás más enérgica y no creo que sean tus nuevas amistades o tus nuevas actividades- Dijo más seria.

-Bueno… Ya sabes, por algo soy la hermana de Mina- Justifiqué. Ella simplemente sonrió y no dijo más. La verdad no dudaba que supiera algo, total, Rei nació con un don sobrenatural al igual que mi hermanito y según ella yo también cuento con un don, aunque la verdad lo dudo. En realidad nunca ha habido algo que me evidencie que de verdad tengo don o algo así.

Gracias a Dios Rei no volvió a hacer preguntas y terminamos el día sin problemas. A la salida me dirigía entusiasmada al portón. Al llegar esperaba ver a mi novio dentro su carro pero a quién vi fue a Kunzite.

-¿Kunzite?- Pregunté confundida

-Te explico en el camino- Me dijo señalándome que entre.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté desesperada

-Ayer hubo un ataque en la casona, al parecer la cabecilla fue Beryl. Unos secuaces de Helios se llevaron a Darien y a Jedeite, por eso los demás y yo nos vamos a dedicar a protegerte, en lo que logramos que Darien sea liberado.- Explicó

Cuando terminó de decir eso una fuerte punzada me atravesó el corazón, no podía creer lo que pasaba, nunca había experimentado una serie de sensaciones como esta; podía sentir punzadas lacerándome el pecho, los ojos endurecidos y doloroso alón en la garganta.

-Cálmate nena- Me dijo para aliviarme al ver mi expresión- Te prometo que Darien volverá a ti, mientras eso pasa mantente con vida, por favor.- Me pidió.

En realidad no tenía otra opción más que esperanzarme de su promesa, me preguntaba si Seiya estaba al tanto, a lo mejor si lo sabía pero no quiso decirme para no preocuparme. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Apenas una semana con mi novio y me separan de la manera más ruin de él. Traté de mantenerme calmada, en primera no debía levantar sospechas al respecto, en segunda debía mantenerme viva para hacer algo por él y en tercera no iba a permitir que esa zorra de cabellera sangre me arrebatara la felicidad tan fácilmente.

-La ira no va a solucionar nada pequeña.- Dijo Kunzite al ver mi expresión endurecida.

-Es sólo que… No soporto esta situación- Le expliqué

-Es cierto que Beryl es muy poderosa en el combate y que además sabe como persuadir al Señor Helios pero ello no significa que no podremos vencerla, después de todo algún punto débil ha de tener.- Dijo para animarme, aunque no fue del todo bueno para mí. Necesitaba hechos, no palabras.

-Gracias- Agradecí su intento vago de animarme para que mantenga la esperanza, aunque bien sabía que lo mejor era ponerme en marcha y enfrentarme a Beryl, después de todo a mí es a quien quiere ¿cierto?

-¡Llegamos!- Me dijo devolviéndome a la realidad

-Gracias- Le dije. Estaba a punto de bajarme cuando…

-Serena, antes que te vayas quiero pedirte algo- Me dijo sosteniendo mi muñeca.- No hagas ninguna locura por favor, mantente viva. Te prometo que el amo va a volver.- Pidió

-Por supuesto- Concordé- Confío en ello.

Él asintió con la cabeza, me dedicó una sonrisa y dejó libre mi muñeca. Al bajar tomé un poco de aire para prepararme para el espectáculo que iba a dar; una Serena muy entusiasta por la visita de sus amigos aunque por dentro la consuma el dolor.

Al llegar y visualizar a Mina terminando de hablar con Yaten le propuse que vayamos al supermercado para hacer las compras para la visita de nuestros amigos. Esa salida me distrajo bastante, no había nada mejor que una pelea con mi hermana para elegir las papitas, los sabores de helado las bebidas. De regreso a casa juro que visualicé a alguien con capucha mirando hacia mi hermana y a mí en una de las esquinas que no estaban iluminadas, por un momento me dieron ganas de ir a averiguar si era Beryl, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla. Quedé mirando un rato.

-¿Serena?- Dijo Mina extrañada al ver mi postura.

Poco a poco fui avanzando, quería acercarme a ver si era ella, estaba dispuesta a retarla para que dejara en paz a mi novio, conforme me fui acercando esa silueta se iba alejando. Empecé a acercarme aún más lento y en efecto se iba alejando cada vez más, por último decidí darme por vencida y dejarlo por la paz.

-¿Serena estás bien?- Preguntó mi hermana.

-Sí, no te preocupes, es que me pareció ver a alguien- Le contesté- Mejor vámonos- Sugerí.

Al día siguiente la visita se hizo evidente, hubo bastante alboroto cuando llegaron todos y luego en la cocina y en la sala. Gracias a Dios mis padres estaban acostumbrados a eso, incluso me sorprendió que mi hermanito se uniera a nosotros en la reta, supongo que olvidó su enojo conmigo. Mientras Lita y Rei preparaban las botanas Seiya y yo empezamos la primera parte de la reta.

-Te dije que te vencería Kou- Bufé

-Claro, claro- Contestó sarcásticamente- Este es un calentamiento nena, espera que empiece lo mejor- Bufó.

-Como digas- Repliqué

Cuando todos empezaron a ponerse en pareja no pud evitar sentir cierta tristeza, todos estaban tan felices con sus respectivas parejas y yo… yo… yo no sabía si a la mía le volvería a ver. Me dirigí a la cocina haciendo ademán de hambrienta.

-Serena… Siempre dándole prioridad a su estómago- Escuché que diga Amy.

Mientras estaba en la cocina empecé a comer helado lentamente para calmarme y para que no se me hiciera tan amargo pensar en la ausencia de Darien.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó Seiya desde el portón de la cocina

-Claro- Le invité a pasar.

-Serena, imagino como te sientes. Estaría en la misma situación si a Rei le hubiese lo mismo pero tienes que ser fuerte.- Empezó a decirme- Todo esto es una trampa de Beryl para que te entregues y pueda chantajear a Darien para matarlo y luego a ti, entiende- Sus palabras tenían sentido incluso más que las de Kunzite- Ella sólo quiere ver al mundo arder, no le interesan ni los vampiros ni los humanos, sólo quiere destruir.- Antes de que siguiera le puse mi dedo índice en los labios.

-Gracias, prometo mantenerme viva y no permitir que me beban la sangre, excepto por Darien- Le dije como agradecimiento.

-¡Entonces era eso!- Exclamó enojada Rei desde la puerta de la cocina, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando entró.- ¡Un romance con un vampiro y este es cómplice!- Dijo enojada señalando a Seiya.

-¡Rei deja que te expliquemos!- supliqué

-¡Tú no tienes nada que explicarme!- Gritó sin quitarle la mirada a Seiya- ¡Él es el quien tiene mucho que explicar!- Volvió a gritar sin quitarle a mirada al pelinegro.

-Entonces que no sea aquí, por favor.- Pedí

-Está bien- Dijo Rei aún con rabia.- ¡Vamos al templo quiero escucharte!- Le ordenó a Seiya. Él simplemente asintió.

Se marcharon de forma discreta para no levantar sospechas, por consiguiente volví a la sala como si nada, por obvias razones todos preguntaron por la pareja pelinegra, inventé que decidieron retirarse para pasar tiempo a solas.

Después que mis visitantes se marcharon me puse a limpiar para matar algo de tiempo antes de llamar a Seiya y averiguar en que acabó el conflicto con Rei. Creo que de tanto Desearlo sonó mi celular avisando que tenía un mensaje de mi amigo.

_-Tuve suerte que Rei no terminara conmigo a pesar de que aún tiene cierta duda y cierto temor de mí.-_ Decía su mensaje.

-_¿Temor e inseguridad? ¿Por qué sentiría eso por ti? Nunca le has hecho algo que la dañe y tampoco la has involucrado en las situaciones que Darien me ha involucrado- _Contesté.

-_Prefiero no hablar al respecto, Rei me pidió guardar el secreto, es algo muy doloroso para ella.- _Escribió con toque nostálgico

-_Esta bien, respeto la privacidad de mi amiga y sus deseos. Me alegra que no hayan terminado._- Le contesté para despedirme.

Al día siguiente observé el comportamiento de ambos para ver algún pero gracias a Dios el cambio no fue drástico, estaban algo distanciados, cierto pero no se veía tensión y tampoco había huella alguna de que hayan discutido. Seiya y Rei disimulaban muy bien la tensión que había entre ambos por el roce de aquél día. Mejor dicho su relación seguía igual, con la diferencia de que Rei se mostraba un poco insegura.

Me dirigía a mis clases extracurriculares cuando…

-¿Podemos platicar?- Escuché que me llamen; volteé a ver y me percaté que era Rei.

-Claro- Accedí

-Vamos al templo, este lugar no es adecuado.- Sugirió

Seiya se encargó de llevarnos al templo. Después de percatarse que entramos se retiró. Mi amiga me guió a su alcoba y una vez dentro fuimos directo al asunto.

-¡No me agrada y tampoco estoy de acuerdo con tu noviazgo con el vampiro- Empezó a decir con un toque de ira en su tono y de un modo que me hizo sentir algo ofendida. Sentí que había escuchado lo suficiente, así que empecé a dirigirme a la puerta para marcharme.

-Si me llamaste para esto mejor nos vemos luego.- Dije para retirarme.

-¡Espera!- Me detuvo.- Mira… Siéntate y escúchame, por favor.- Pidió. Acdedí y me senté en la cama dispuesta a escucharla.

-Cuando te dije, no me agrada tu relación con… él… sin embargo, eres mi amiga y Seiya el hombre que amo.- Empezó a explicar despertando en mí un gran interés por su argumento.- Es por ese simple hecho voyn a poner todo de mi parte para aceptar ese lazo que mi novio y tú tienen con él. Especialmente por Seiya, ya me platicó que son parientes y en cuanto a ti … porque es a quien amas…- Terminó de decir.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza y le dediqué una sonrisa mi amiga por sus palabras y su promesa.

-Rei, hay algo que quiero entender… ¿Por qué te alteraste de ese modo cuando Seiya dijo la verdad sobre Darien?- ¡Oooppsss! Mi bocota y yo.

Rei simplemente agachó la cabeza, sdio un suspiro y se preparó para decir algo.

-Soy originaria de Osaka; mis padres administraban un templo ahí tal como lo hace mi abuelo aquí, ahora. En una ocasión, cuando tenía como 6 años, m encontraba con mis padres en los jardines del templo, unos seres extramente hermosos llegaron de la nada, mi madre me pidió que me ocultara. Desde mi escondite empecé a observar la situación. Una hermosa mujar de largos y ondulados cabellos rojizos junto con dos hombres también hermosos, uno de cabellos platinados y el otro de cabellos azules empezaron a hablar con mis padres.

-_Beryl, Diamante y zafiro_…- Pensé al escuchar la descripción hecha por mi amiga.

-Estaban tratando de negociar algo que a mis padres no les parecía.- continuó- Ese desacuerdo causó el enojo de aquella mujer haciendo que hiciera un horrendo gesto donde mostraba unos blancos y afilados colmillos; una punzada en el cuello de mi padre bastó para que se quedara inmóvil y sin vida…- Se quedó pensando un momento- Por lo menos tuvo la delicadeza de dejar sin laceración alguna su cuerpo…- Dijo mostrando una mirada nostálgica.- Enseguida, mi madre alistó un talismán Hi, era obvio que eran vampiros, sino ¿por qué otra razón lo iba a usar? El vampiro de cabello azul le dio un empujón causando que se aporreara contra la pared dejándola lacerada. Me dispuse a correr hacia ella ignorando la seña de que me quedara donde estaba. Ese mismo vampiro me atrapó y empezó a mirarme con curiosidad, empezó a apretarme el cuello cortándome la respiración, luego un encapotado llegó y le ordenó dejarme. Los otros dos se enojaron y prepararon para enfrentarlo, el vampiro que me tenía me soltó y se unió a la disputa, no recuerdo que más pasó entre ellos porque me dirigí a mi madre que había muerto. Poco después mi abuelo llegó, gracias a Dios los vampiros se habían ido, le conté todo a mi abuelo y el decidió que era mejor que nos marcháramos.

Después del sepulcro de mis padres nos mudamos aquí a Tokyo y el resto ya lo sabes, tu familia y tú fueron los primeros en conocer el templo.

Jamás pensé que Rei y su abuelo llegaron a Tokyo huyendo de algo, también entendí porque el clan estaba tan familiarizado con esta zona.

-Entiendo.- Fue lo único que dije y le di un abrazo a mi amiga.

La semana pasó de un modo lento y tortuoso; no habían novedades de Darien y Jedeite aún, por lo cual, Kunzite limitaba mis salidas; no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Seiya y Rei arreglaron su problemas como es debido gracias a Dios, mi hermano seguía sin aceptar mi relación e incluso descubrí que Nephrite coincidía en ese punto con mi hermano, además que él mismo me confesó que era mi culpa lo que le había pasado a Darien y toda esta situación, por lo cual las guardias en mi casa y el protegerme se volvían tema de discusión con Kunzite. Yo por lo consiguiente buscaba como reprimir todo el dolor que me causaba la ausencia de mi novio. Por alguna razón sentía que el mundo estaba en mi contra o por lo menos contra el amor entre Darien y yo. Pronto, llegué a mi límite. Llamé a Seiya y le pedí que me llevara a la casona de los vampiros, al llegar pedí hablar con el líder suplente.

-¿Cómo llegaste pequeña?- Preguntó

-Seiya me trajó- contesté

-No deberías salir así, Beryl anda suelta- Me recordó

-Lo sé- Contesté secamente. Por lo que vi mi reacción le causó cierto impacto.- Vengo a pedir que ya no me protejan más, la ausencia de Darien ha sido muy prolongada, ya no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas que volverá- Dije escépticamente.

-Serena…-Dijo Nephrite en voz baja.

-No quiero darles problemas, déjenme y que pase lo que tenga que pasar…hagan lo que pido, por favor.- Al terminar de decir esto, podía sentir como si me apuñalaran el corazón cientos de veces y para evitar que me vean llorar decidí correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia la puerta para que no me detuvieran, era lo mejor.

Me llevé una sorpresa al salir…

-¡Saludos!- Era ella…

De inmediato Kunzite, Nephrite se incorporaron para protegerme.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- Preguntó Kunzite

-¡Darien no está!- Reforzó Nephrite

-¡No es a él a quien quiero idiotas!- Gritó Beryl perdiendo su poca paciencia.- La quiero a ella- Dijo señalándome.

-¡Primero tienes que matarme!- La desafió Nephrite

Los vampiros empezaron a pelear de un modo muy fiero y tenebroso, sin embargo, la belleza de sus movimientos y la elegancia de cada uno de ellos le quitaban un poco de terror.

-Dale con esto- Me dijo Seiya dándome una especie de papeleta.

-¡Alto!- le grité a los vampiros- Me quieres ¿cierto?- Desafié a Beryl-

-Por supuesto dijo entusiasmada volteando a verme.

-¡Tómame!- La exhorté.

-¡Nooo!- Gritaron los vampiros al unísono.

Por un momento pensé que todo iba a salir y que mi plan se frustraría al ver la maestría de los movimientos de la vampira, sin embargo logré pegarle la papeleta en el brazo derecho. Inmediatamente empezó a emitir horrendos chirridos y a retorcerse hasta que logró quitárselo.

-Si quieres tenerme tendrás que esforzarte un poco más-Le grité mientras contemplaba tratando de calmarse.

Más calmada volteó a mirarme con odio mostrando sus afilados colmillos con la expresión descrita por Rei.

-¡Díganle a Darien cuando vuelva que se de por muerto! ¡Y tú por consiguiente!- Gritó incorporándose, luego se marchó a toda velocidad. Pensé que los vampiros irían tras ella pero hicieron lo contrario se quedaron de modo protector a mis costados, luego empezaron a observarme para percatarse que no estuviera lacerada.

En verdad me dejó muy desconcertada algo, Kunzite me había dicho días atrás que Beryl estaba tras el secuestro de Darien y Jedeite en complicidad con Helios y ahora que nos encontramos a ala vampira resulta que ella no tenía la menos idea de donde estaba el líder del clan ¿Qué está pasando?

-Kunzite- Le llamé

-¿Sí?- Me dirigió su atención

-¿Cómo es que Beryl no tiene la menor idea de que Darien ha estado ausente tanto tiempo?- Pregunté exigente.

El vampiro se puso inexpresivo, me puse a observar si hacía algún cambio pero nada en lo absoluto volteé a mirar al otro y esté tenía la misma expresión de duda y desconcierto igual que yo, incluso miraba a su colega con una expresión de sospecha.

-¿Así vamos?- Pregunté tratando de sacar alguna respuesta a mis dudas y nada aún- ¡Me voy! ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ustedes ni de Darien en lo absoluto estoy harta de los secretos!- Sentí un gran alivio después de expresar todo aquello.

Le hice la seña a Seiya para que nos vayamos, estábamos acercándonos al auto cuando…

-¡Espera!

¡¿Qué tal chicas?! Disculpa la tardanza… ¿Quién le rogó a Serena que esperara? ¿Qué oculta Kunzite? Bueno eso lo sabrán luego, prometo esmerarme en escribir para que sea pronto, se les quiere y gracias por su apoyo

Lucifer


	12. Amenaza

**Capítulo 11: Amenaza**

-¡Espera!…- Llamó Nephrite.

-No te vayas aún, sabes… Yo también tengo mis sospechas sobre el secuestro del Amo y de Jedeite – Dijo en tono de sospecha sin quitarle la mirada a Kunzite.

Aproveché la situación para ver si sacaba algo de información respecto al secuestro de mi novio, Seiya se quedó en mi retaguardia esperando una respuesta tan ansioso como yo.

-Kunzite…- Volví a Decirle manteniendo la mirada tan fija como la de Nephrite.

-No tengo nada que decir…- dijo inexpresivo y completamente calmado.

La reacción del vampiro me dio desconfianza. Al me decía que Kunzite sabía más de lo debido pero que no quería decirlo. Me volteé hacia el vampiro castaño…

-Nephrite quiero escuchar tu versión del secuestro, hasta ahora sólo he escuchado una y ello no me tiene conforme.- Pedí al vampiro amablemente, él entendió mi intención.

-Esa noche Kunzite nos dio órdenes a Soicite y a mí de parte de Darien para ir a verificar que Beryl no estuviera dentro los límites de Tokyo, cuando volvimos a la casona nos encontramos a Kunzite volviendo del bosque; cuando le pedimos que nos explique qué pasó nos dijo que Darien y Jedeite fueron secuestrados y que tenía la sospecha que la cabecilla era Beryl, cuando Soicite y yo revisamos la casa no había nada fuera de lugar todo estaba en orden, por último ordenó que te protejamos.- Contó el vampiro tratando de ser breve y conciso.

-Interesante, a mí me dijo que hubo un ataque en la casona y que ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo para protegerme- dije con ironía.

-¡Basta!- Gritó Soicite llegando al lugar- Yo también tengo mis sospechas de Kunzite pero sospechando de él y culpándolo no vamos a lograr que nuestros amigos vuelvan.- Dijo en tono reflexivo. Se volteó hacia mí…

-Serena… Mientras se resuelve esto Kunzite no estará cerca de ti y por consiguiente nosotros- dijo en tono sugestivo.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Pueden matarla si no la protegemos!- Gritó alterado el vampiro peliplatinado. Por consiguiente Nephrite le dio un golpe tan fuerte que hizo un fuerte estruendo.

-El peligro aquí somos nosotros y la incertidumbre, esta muchacha ya tuvo suficiente.- Dijo amenazante el vampiro castaño.

- Vete Serena, te prometo que todo será como antes en cuanto vuelva Darien- Dijo la vampira rubia en tono maternal.

Seiya me abrazó de modo protector y me empezó a llevar donde el carro para que nos vayamos, después que subí no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica; todos los buenos ratos en la casa vampírica volvieron a mi mente y la cosa empeoró con todos los ratos maravillosos que pasé con Darien.

-Calma Serena- Pidió Seiya.-Antes que cualquier cosa piensa en mantenerte viva, haz que sus esfuerzos valgan la pena.-sugirió.

Miré hacia atrás y le dediqué una última mirada a la casona, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de volver a estar ahí.

-Seiya…- Llamé a mi amigo en cuanto el recuerdo del enfrentamiento con Beryl volvió a mi mente.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó

-¿Qué era esa papeleta que me diste cuando lo de Beryl?- Pregunté.

-Era el talismán Hi- Empezó a explicar- Rei me lo dio por cualquier cosa y me pidió que te de uno para que cargues- En eso sacó de su bolsillo un par de esas papeletas y me las dio- Simbolizan el espíritu del fuego, por tal es el adecuado para eliminar vampiros- Terminó de decir.

-no entiendo como unos simples papeles pueden lograr tanto- Dije atónita cuando el recuerdo volvió, fue increíble ver como un mísero papel causaba tanto sufrir.

-El papel es hecho con planta de arroz, la cual es sagrada y no sé con qué otra cosa me explicó Rei- Respondió.

-Ooh- Fue lo único que pude decir. Al menos estaba feliz de saber que tenía una ventaja contra aquella perra pero mi felicidad sería más si tuviera noticias de mi novio.

Seiya le heredó a Darien su afición por la velocidad además de lo galante, conducía tan rápido como su tío. Empecé a observar a Seiya con detalle y vi que tenía mucho parecido a Darien, era como verlo en plena mocedad.

-Sé que soy tan hermoso como mi tío, no tienes que quedárteme viendo para recordármelo- Bufó

-Pero no le heredaste su humildad- contraataqué

-Tengo autoestima eso es todo- Bufó de nuevo

-Pretextos…- concluí.

Lo que quedó del trayecto la pasamos entre bromas y de pasó discutiendo lo que debería y no debería hacer ante toda esta situación; hubieron acuerdos y desacuerdos. Fuera de todo ello me hizo bien desahogar todo el dolor que sentía, nadie mejor que Seiya para escucharme. Nunca imaginé que siendo tan joven diera tan buenos consejos y fuera tan juicioso, cada vez me sorprendía más mi amigo.

Al llegar a mi casa tomé un profundo respiro para relajarme y entrar como si nada, tal como lo había durante toda la semana y hoy no iba a ser la excepción. Entre con toda naturalidad, mi hermana me recibió con un cariñoso y asfixiante abrazo. Seguidamente cené con toda mi familia y de igual forma empezamos a molestar a Sammy respecto a la chica que le enviaba cartitas, era tan gracioso.

Después de estar en el cuarto de Mina charlando y escuchando de lo maravilloso que es Yaten me fui a dar un tibio baño, apenas recordaba cuando fue la última vez que disfruté tanto del agua tibia y de la esencia de rosas. Después del baño me dediqué a arreglar un poco mi cabello, entre mi doble vida y la escuela apenas le daba la atención debida a mi cabello. Terminado lo anterior leí un poco y luego me dormí, al principio no me sentía cómoda, ya me había acostumbrado a dormir a altas horas de la noche por las visitas de Darien; me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama hasta que por fin me acomodé.

No sé si fue entre sueños o estaba somnolienta pero juro que sentí que me acariciaban el rostro el cabello, recuerdo haber entreabierto los ojos y haber visto al mismo encapotado vi el día que le rogué a Sammy que volviera el día que discutimos. No le di la importancia debida porque según yo sólo era sueño y con eso que tenía sueños extraños opté por ya no darle importancia a nada más que a mi vida.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente y por muchas distracciones que tenía, aquél hombre de ojos cobrizos no salía ni de mi mente ni de mi corazón, igualmente los momentos felices en la casona vampírica. Mis amigos y mis nuevas amistades eran geniales pero… no me llenaban como lo hacían…ellos… Día a día me esmeraba porque siempre haya en mi una sonrisa y mucho optimismo, como decía Seiya "Él puede volver en cualquier momento" y debía estar preparada para ello. No tenia novedades tampoco de los otros vampiros, me incomodaba no saber nada de ellos.

Llegó viernes por fin, hacia exactamente un mes y medio que no tenía noticias de Darien y tenía que pedirle sugerencias a Seiya para mantener la esperanza de su regreso. Ese día me fui con y con Rei al templo, además que estuvimos hablando de mi situación hablamos de las extrañas desapariciones; durante todo este lapso muchachos entre los quince y los veinte años estaban desapareciendo de forma misteriosa. Nunca se hallaban pistas. Discutimos la probabilidad de que sea Beryl la culpable o el tal Helios, al final se concluyó que era más probable que Beryl sea la culpable.

Después de ello fui a dar un paseo por el centro comercial, dio la casualidad que me encontré con mi vieja amiga Molly. Me quedé con ella a tomar un café para ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas, en realidad jamás creí que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo. El tiempo pasó sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Empecé a caminar a mi casa, a medio camino mi escuché que suene mi celular.

-¿Serena?- Era la voz de Seiya

-¿Sí?-

-¡No vayas a tu casa y por favor avisa a Sammy de que haga que todos se vayan!- Pidió desesperado

-¿Qué pasa por que la ansiedad?- Pregunté por la incertidumbre

-Beryl atacó el templo y ahora está yendo para allá- Me dijo- ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó.

-En el centro comercial.-

-¡Quédate ahí! Llama a Sammy en lo que llegó- Ordenó

-Claro- concordé

De inmediato busqué en la memoria del teléfono y llamé a Sammy dándole la orden, le pedí que me enviara un mensaje en cuanto todos estuvieran fuera. Para suerte todo se dio más rápido de lo que me imaginé, era una bendición que Mina se dejara influenciar fácilmente. Minutos después Llegó Seiya. Rápidamente subí al auto.

-¿Rei está bien?- pregunté preocupada por mi amiga

-Sí, gracias a Dios, su abuelo es el que salió herido al enfrentar a…a…a esa…- Dijo algo alterado.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Pregunté al notar que no estábamos yendo ni a mi casa ni a al templo.

-Con el clan, Kunzite llamó hace un rato, al parecer necesita decirnos algo- La ansiedad y la incertidumbre estaban presentes en él.

Decidí ya no volver a hablarle a Seiya para que se concentre conduciendo, por muy rápido que manejaba el tramo se me hacía eterno ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirme Kunzite? ¿Acaso él…? ¡No! No quería pensarlo siquiera. Puse todo de mí para mantener la calma y no adelantarme a los hechos, por una vez en mi vida quería ser paciente y dejar a un lado ser prejuiciosa y desesperada.

Por fin llegamos donde el clan, nos estaban esperando en la entrada principal, Seiya y yo bajamos apresurados para saber que sucedía de una vez por todas.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Dijo Soicite cortésmente

-Gracias- Contesté amable

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Seiya yendo al grano

-Recibimos una carta del señor Helios- Contestó Kunzite

-¿Tiene que ver con Darien?- Pregunté con esperanzas

-No cariño- Dijo Cariñoso el vampiro peliplatinado- Es para ti- Dijo dándome la carta.

Seiya se pudo tras de mí para el leer el contenido del elegante papel sellado con un emblema de una espada encrustado en un diamante. Al abrir el papel lo primero que resaltó era la bonita caligrafía manuscrita, dejé a un lado esa distracción y empecé a leerla.

Senorita Serena Tsukino:

Se nos ha informado que se ha encargado de alterar el orden entre el mundo vampírico y el humano en complicidad con el vampiro Lee Mamoru, ahora conocido como Darien Chiba, sin olvidar la intervención del vampiro Jedeite Sanjoin. Por tal motivo se le cita mañana a las 10:00 pm para su juicio en la pradera norte de Tokyo. Sepa de una vez que el juicio de sus complices se llevará a cabo en la capital de Rumania con el objetivo de evitar complicidad ó conspiración alguna.

Atentamente

Los hermanos Helios y Elysion.

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó intrigado Kunzite.

Me quedé pensando un momento, tomé un suspiro y por fin me digné a contestar.

-Helios y su hermano vendrán a hacerme un juicio en la pradera norte, el de Darien y Jedeite será en Rumania…- Estaba a punto de terminar de hablar cuando…

-¡Imposible!- Dijo sorprendido y alterado a la vez Kunzite. Todas las miradas se centraron en él.

-¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos?- cuestionó Nephrite

-No, no es eso…- Contestó más calmado- Es solo que no puedo creer que Beryl haya llegado a tanto. Ya sabes lo que implica los juicios vampíricos. – Terminó de explicar

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- Exclamó preocupado Nephrite.

-Por lo pronto sigámosle la corriente a los gemelos- Sugirió Soicite-Claro, en lo que creamos un plan.

Los vampiros asintieron en acuerdo con la vampiresa rubia.

-Hay algo que no entiendo respecto a esto- Dijo Seiya- ¿Qué puede pasar si ellos nombran culpable a Serena?- Preguntó curioso Seiya.

Los vampiros se miraron unos a otros, estuvieron pensativos un momento y por fin Soicite articuló los labios para empezar a hablar.

-…La muerte- Dijo con disgusto

-No…- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Seiya.

-Alterarse no va a servir de nada- Dijo escéptica la vampira- Creemos una estrategia para salvar a Serena y a Darien y Jedeite a la vez, es cuestión de organizarse para que unos protejan a Serena y otros vayan a Rumania por ellos .- Sugirió

-Cometes un error Soicite- intervino Kunzite- Mejor centrémonos en Serena, es lo que el amo preferiría, además estando con Jedeite Darien creará un plan y ambos podrán salvarse- Terminó de decir.

-Es cierto, aunque los refuerzos nunca están de más- Comentó con intriga Nephrite.

-Ahórrate los sarcasmos- intervino Soicite- De todas formas no llegaríamos a tiempo- Dijo con tono de frustración.

Ahora si había llegado a mi límite; la ira, la frustración y la impotencia me domaron por completo, recuerdo haber sentido brotar lágrimas y sentir que todo me daba vueltas, en menos de lo esperado todo se tornó negro y me sentí caer.

-¡Serena!- Escuché que diga preocupado Seiya. Juro que sentí como me tomaba en sus brazos, mejor dicho, recuerdo haber estado en ellos. Era la misma sensación que con Darien pero con un aroma diferente.

No supe que más sucedió, cuando me di cuenta me encontraba perdida en una pradera, era de día, un día bastante hermoso para ser exacta y a unos metros de mí estaba él, aquél que me había robado el corazón, aquél por quien tanto había llorado todo este tiempo. Corrí a sus brazos, no quería nada más que estar con él. Cuando creí que todo era perfección y que por fin había alcanzado la felicidad el cuerpo de Darien empezó a arder en llamas; empezó a emitir horrendos chirridos de dolor.

-¡Daarieeen!- Grité horrorizada y con tristeza a la vez.

El resto de la pradera empezó a arder en llamas junto con el cuerpo de Darien, entonces empecé a escuchar una risas burlescas, al voltear a ver me di cuenta de donde provenían; de Beryl y un par de encapotados.

-Y tú eres la siguiente…- Dijo amenazante uno de los encapotados

El terror se apoderó de mí al ver como se acercaba con el otro encapotado con antorchas.

-¡Serena, Serena!- Trataba de calmarme Seiya- Era sólo un sueño- Dijo abrazandome.

-Uno muy real- Le dije entre sollozos

-Calma, calma…- Me dijo acariciando mi espalda para aliviarme.

-Fue tan real y tan horrible… no quiero que Darien y Jedeite mueran y tampoco quiero yo…- Le dije aún sollozando.

-Entiendo…- Fue lo único que me dijo

Cuando estuve más calmada Seiya me dejó un rato con Soicite en lo que hablaba con Rei y luego le daba indicaciones a Sammy.

-Se nota que la chica lo trae babeando- Dijo con gracia al escuchar la melosa charla entre Seiya y su novia.

-Sí…- Dije concordando.

En eso llegó Nephrite con una bandeja de comida…

-Ya extrañaba hacer esto… Te traje un poco de Curry, es mejor que comas algo ligero después de todo lo que te pasó- Dijo dejando la bandeja

-Gracias- Le agradecí.

Me hizo una seña y se retiró.

Después de haber cenado y de recuperarme Seiya me llevó con Rei. Gracias a Dios el templo no sufrió muchos daños y el abuelo de Rei se estaba recuperando de las heridas por el enfrentamiento. Supuse que Rei necesitaría consuelo así que la dejé a solas con su novio. Mi estómago volvió a gruñir y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo pero el hambre de inmediato se me pasó cuando vi a la pareja intercambiando besos, no quise interrumpir así que volví a mi alcoba.

Pasado un rato entró Rei, me dio gusto verla más calmada.

-Pensé que estarías dormida- Dijo al verme mirando la luna

-Para nada, estoy acostumbrada dormir tarde, ya sabes…- Le recordé

-Cierto…- Dijo captando el mensaje.

-¿Cómo sigue tu abuelo?- Pregunté al preocupada.

-Mejor, gracias a Dios… Las heridas no fueron tan graves como la emoción, aunque debo reconocer que para su edad es bastante fuerte- Dijo con cierta alegría

-Que bueno…- Le dije dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- Por cierto… toma esto- Sacó varios talismanes Hi y los puso en mi mano- Estate preparada, Seiya tiene sus sospechas respecto a ese juicio que se te va a hacer, según él Darien le tiene contado que el líder, el tal Helios es muy tramposo.-

-Entiendo…- Fue lo único que pude decir ante las palabras de mi amiga.

Charlamos un poco de todo lo sucedido e incluso le conté mi sueño a mi amiga, en todo momento Rei me decía motivos para enfrentar a esos vampiros y para mantener mi fe en el regreso de mi novio. Estaba tan agotada que no quise refutarle nada y tampoco quería que saliera el tema de mi resignación. Ya había aceptado el asunto de morir pero claro primero iba a enfrentarme a toda esa logia vampírica antes de hacerlo, era probable que muera, claro, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sin honor alguno y sin tener noticias de mi novio.

El día llegó, sólo faltaba que llegara la hora. Hubo reunión en la casona para crear un plan, Soicite fue la cabecilla en todo esto, aportaba ideas muy buenas, el único que no estaba de acuerdo con algunas era Kunzite, cosa que causó discusión entre él y Nephrite, quien no paraba de culparlo del secuestro de Darien y más. Entre discusiones, acuerdos, desacuerdos y mis alimentos llegó la hora de ir al lugar requerido en la carta.

Nos dirigimos con toda calma para demostrarles que no teníamos nada que temer, además no teníamos tanta prisa por llegar.

Al llegar al lugar sugerido nos percatamos que tres encapotados nos esperaban, al bajar del auto Kunzite y Nephrite se pusieron al frente mío y de Seiya, Soicite estuvo de retaguardia, pocos metros antes de acercarnos Soicite le pidió a Seiya que se fuera. Seiya se fue sin objeción alguna dejándome sola con los vampiros.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Saludo el encapotado anfitrión

-Gracias- Contestó amablemente Kunzite

-imagino que el señor Helios nos espera- comentó Nephrite.

- En verdad lo lamento pero el señor Helios no pudo asistir y tampoco su hermano, tuvieron un contratiempo.- contestó secamente el encapotado.

-Entiendo, después de todo son hombres muy ocupados- contestó con sarcasmo Kunzite.

-Sigánme ya casi es hora- invitó el encapotado.

Nephrite le dio un codazo a Kunzite y luego empezaron a murmurar algo entre ellos, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Soicite y le hizo ponerse muy suspicaz.

-algo no anda bien- me susurró- El señor Helios y su hermano son muy formales, siempremles gusta hacer todo personal.- Dijo

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, me sentía preparada para lo que viniera, de todas formas improvisar era nuestra especialidad y con los talismanes Hi y el encendedor todo iba a estar bien.

-Es aquí- Dijo el anfitrión señalando un circulo hecho por los árboles y con varios encapotados en las copas de los mismos. Kunzite volteó a mirar a Nephrite con cara de duda.

-¿Qué pasó con la corte?- Cuestionó Nephrite.

-Hace mucho que el amo la mandó a destruir, al parecer unos humanos la encontraron y el resto ya se lo imaginan.-

-Ya veo- Dijo con sarcasmo el castaño.

-Creo que necesitan un poco más de comunicación con el señor Helios- Bufó el anfitrión

-Sí, supongo.- contestó con sarcasmo Kunzite.

-Serena Tsukino, favor al frente y al centro, sus bogados en retaguardia, por favor.- Dijo uno de los vampiros en las copas.

-Soy el juez Yue- Se presentó- tu juicio estará a cargo mío a petición del Señor Helios y su hermano. Comencemos- Y con esto último mi peor pesadilla empezó a hacerse realidad poco a poco.

Di una última mirada a mis protectores y pase al frente y al centro del círculo tal como me fue pedido.

**¿Qué tal chicas? De miedo! ¿cierto? pues ya ven, nuestro darien no aparece y la pobrecita Serena está como corderito entre lobos ¿podrá salvarse? …Esperemos, por mientras nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Cariños y gracias por los reviews!!!**


	13. Juicio

**Capítulo 12: Juicio**

Aunque el temor y las ganas de salir corriendo me invadían seguí adelante sin mirar atrás, ahí estaba justo donde me pidieron que me ubique; presente y fuerte a pesar de que en mi interior dominara lo antes descrito, esperando todo.

-Serena Tsukino- Habló uno de los encapotados en las copas de los árboles.- Se te acusa de alterar el orden entre el mundo vampírico y el humano en complicidad del vampiro Lee Mamoru ahora conocido como Darien Chiba, sin olvidar la intervención reciente del Vampiro Jedeite Sanjoin ¿Cómo te declaras?- Empezó a juzgar

-Inocente señor- contesté erguida y dirigiéndole la mirada.

Una serie de murmullos empezaron a hacerse presentes entre los vampiros ubicados en las copas de los árboles.

-¡Me encanta tu cinismo!- Bufó el juez- Pero necesitaras más que ello para salvarte.

El vampiro anfitrión se preparó para cambiar su papel por el de fiscal, se acercó donde yo y se preparó para hablar.

-Si me permite señor- Pidió la palabra- Es ese mismo cinismo y su espíritu anarquista combinado con la personalidad insurrecta de sus cómplices es lo crearon todo este embrollo- Se atrevió a comentar de manera sucia y agresiva- ¿Cierto o no señorita Tsukino?- Cuestionó.

-Depende de lo que usted considere anarquismo e insurrección- Para el fiscal era fácil juzgar pero no averiguar razones ni analizar situaciones.

La mirada escarlata del vampiro fiscal pasó de ser burlona a ser de odio y amenza. Traté de relajarme para que no cambie mi olor y él se percatara que estaba más asustada que un corderito entre lobos.

-¡Silencio!- Ordenó el juez- Señorita Tsukino límitese a contestar lo que se le pregunta, una más y me veré en la penosa necesidad de declararla culpable y condenarla- Me advirtió.

El fiscal me miró de forma burlesca por su triunfo, yo le contesté con una mirada de odio, para no hacer las cosas más grandes simplemente asentí con la cabeza, no quería líos.

-Señorita Tsukino- ¿Cierto o no que usted es cómplice de los vampiros mencionados?- Repitió

-No lo soy- Contesté escéptica. Estaba a punto de decir más pero los murmullos se hicieron presentes de nuevo y lo impidieron.

-Así es señores, es evidente que la acusada está encubriendo a sus cómplices- dijo en tono triunfante.

-¡Silencio!- Acalló Yue- La acusada no ha terminado de hablar, prosiga.- Ordenó

-No soy cómplice por que ni ellos ni yo hemos hecho algo malo, nunca han agredido a ningún humano y yo no tengo más relación con otros vampiros además de ellos y su clan.- Terminé de explicar.

-Lo ven, ahí está la respuesta a todo, les sirve de amante- ironizó Umino.

-¡Protesto!- Intervino Kunzite- Señor Yue Serena es incapaz de hacer daño alguno o de rebajarse al nivel que menciona el señor Umino.- Atestiguó ante el juez.

A pesar de la capucha y la densa oscuridad pude ver que Yue frunció los labios primero y luego asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho a Kunzite. Volteé a ver a mis protectores y tanto ellos como yo nos percatamos que algo no andaba bien en el juicio y menos en las acusaciones, sin embargo quedamos en seguir el juego hasta descubrir que pasaba.

-Señor Umino desde ahora se le prohíbe sacar prejuicios y respecto a los acompañantes de la humana se les queda prohibido intervenir sin pedir la palabra antes.- ordenó

Todos asentimos y el juez hizo la seña para que continúe el juicio. Nuevamente el fiscal se preparó para continuar y yo por lo consiguiente, poco a poco me iba sintiendo más preparada.

-Señorita Tsukino ¿Qué me puede decir del atentado ocurrido en la casa de la señora Beryl y su clan?-

Aunque no pude verlos pero me percaté que el clan tuvo la misma reacción de sorpresa que yo por la pregunta del fiscal ¿Qué tenía que ver esto con que Darien, Jedeite y yo alteramos el orden entre humanos y vampiros? ¿Era esto una trampa de Beryl? Además ¿por qué no tomaban en cuenta a los demás si ellos igual intervinieron en todo?

-Bueno… ella me secuestró, en primera, en segunda intentó matarme tres veces y en tercera ha invadido mi casa también- Dice escéptica.

Umino dedicó una sonrisa descarada primero, luego de mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y se preparó para hablar nuevamente.

-Señores ¿creen que la señora Beryl haría aberraciones de ese tipo?- Más que preguntar parecía afirmar la inocencia de la vampira pelirroja con sus palabras.

-Háblenos de ella- Pidió Yue.

-claro- Aceptó el fiscal- La señora Beryl ha intervenido en guerras para que se salven todas las vidas humanas posibles, ella mejor que nadie se preocupa por la sobre población de vampiros y también por guardar el secreto. Siempre ha sido discreta en su labor. Por otro lado también es la servidora más leal del señor Helios; ella ha sido la encargada de atrapar aquellos insurrectos que no aceptan las leyes impuestas por el señor y su hermano y de igual modo ha sido ella la que se encarga de enseñar a disfrutar la vida vampírica a aquellos novatos que han tenido que ser transformados para ser salvados ¿Necesitan saber algo más?

-¿Qué más?- Exigió el juez

-Bueno…-

-me permite la palabra Señoría- Intervino Kunzite

-Adelante- Otorgó el permiso el juez.

-¿Qué tienen que ver las buenas acciones con las acusaciones hechas a la humana y a los vampiros?- cuestionó Kunzite.

Nuevamente los murmullos se hicieron presentes y todas las cabezas encapotadas estaban en dirección hacia a mí. La mirada de Yue se hizo más fría y acusadora y el semblante de Umino aún más hostil. Nuevamente el temor y la impotencia se hicieron presentes, ahora más que nunca quería salir corriendo de ahí, el juicio se me estaba haciendo eterno. Por otra parte podía sentir la intriga que esta situación le transmitía a los del clan. Era obvio que todo esto era plan de Beryl sólo faltaba ponerlo en evidencia y además ¿por qué el afán de hacer este circo? Si tanto desea matarme junto con mi novio y amistades ¿por qué no lo hizo directamente? De todas formas tiene el poder para hacerlo.

-Porque son la razón de que haya sido agredida por la humana y sus cómplices además de que no es la única víctima.- intervino agresivamente Umino.

-Su punto es interesante señor Umino, claro, teniendo en Cuenta que la señora Beryl es la que más vidas humanas y vampíricas ha salvado, prosiga.- No podía creer lo que escuché, ahora todo estaba claro, era todo una trampa de esa…esa…

-Bueno, también debemos tomar en cuenta la muerte de nuestros colegas; Rubeus, Diamante y Zafiro, según supe ellos trataron de razonar amablemente con Darien respecto a su relación sentimental con la humana pero éste se negó y él junto con Jedeite y la humana se encargaron de matarlos. – Me acusó, no podía creerlo aún… Beryl había llegado demasiado lejos con esto.

-Señoría si me permite-Intervino Soicite.-

-Adelante- Concedió el juez.- Fui integrante del clan de Beryl y lo único que recibí de ella fueron amenazas y agresiones, ella con los fallecidos se encargaban de crear caos en todo Tokyo además de amenazar y chantajear a la acusada con sus "complices" como dicen. No sé que tanto les haya dicho pero sea lo que sea no es cierto y si estoy aquí es gracias a la aquí presente y mis colegas vampiros también presentes. – Las palabras de Soicite dejaron pensando a los encapotados.

-¿Tiene pruebas de lo que dice?- Cuestionó el juez

-Beryl me agredió para transformarme, les puedo mostrar mis cicatrices si quieren.- Soicite pasó al frente justo a mi lado mostrando unas horrendas cicatrices en las muñecas, el cuello y el centro del pecho.- Sin olvidar que me chantajeó con matar a los míos en varias ocasiones o de quemarme si no le servía en todo lo que ella pidiera.- Concluyó sin apartarse de mi lado.

-Está bien, puede retirarse a su lugar.- Ordenó Yue

Soicite volvió de nuevo a su lugar bajo la mirada amenazante de Umino y los murmullos renacido entre las copas de los árboles. Yue se quedó pensativo un momento y luego hizo una seña para acallar a todos y retomar el juicio.

-Se tomará un receso de 15 minutos. Nadie puede alejarse más de kilómetro de la zona, pueden retirarse- Exhortó Yue.

Me acerqué de inmediato donde mis amigos para discutir sobre lo evidente, por lo visto ellos tenían las mismas ansias, en cuanto me acerqué cerraron círculo para empezar a hablar del asunto.

-Es evidente que Beryl es la cabecilla de todo esto- empezó Nephrite- Claro, todo es sobre ella- Concluyó con ira.

-Calma- Sugirió Kunzite- Sigamos el juego hasta donde se pueda, mejor dicho hagamos un plan.

-Claro-Acordó Soicite.- Por lo visto creó todo este circo para atraer a Darien-

-Es lo más obvio- Concordé con la vampira.- Es muy probable que saquen a flote mi relación y la agresión de días atrás…- empecé a reflexionar pero…

-Cierto- Intervino Nephrite

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no se menciona en lo absoluto algo relacionado con Helios?- Continué- Si es el líder deberían renombrar una y otra vez lo que permite y no permite y los porqués, además… a estas horas ya se debió llevar a cabo la sentencia de Darien y Jedeite y por ende debieron informarnos como advertencia a que podría sucederme. No cabe duda que Helios no autorizó nada.

-Muy Bien pequeña, por algo te adora Darien.- Me halagó Nephrite revolviendo mi cabello.

-Basta de ternura, el tiempo se acaba.- Intervino Soicite.

-Haremos esto- Empezó a hablar Kunzite.- Vamos a dejarles seguir un poco más, a la primera oportunidad de una ofensa en tu contra Serena gritaré "objeción", cuando lo haga no dudes en salir corriendo con todas tus fuerzas, nosotros detendremos los que podamos. De todas formas tenemos todo para improvisar antorchas ya que no podemos tocar los talismanes Hi. Por favor, sólo corre y no mires atrás a la mínima amenaza no dudes en usar todo lo que te hemos brindado para defenderte.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza, el plan de Kunzite parecía algo tonto tomando en cuenta la diferencia de clanes; ellos eran tres y los otros ocho pero era la única forma de hallar un escape. Soicite sacó una túnica con capucha idéntica a la de mis verdugos y me vistió con ella.

-Está impregnada con esencia de madera para que se pierda tu rastro. Al correr hazlo de lado a lado para que los confundas y si puedes hacerlo entre los árboles mejor aún.- Sugirió terminando de vestirme.

-Sabíamos que buscarían una forma de condenarte, por eso preparamos las túnicas- Dijo Nephrite sacando una para él y otras dos para sus colegas.

-¡Se retoma el juicio!- empezó a Yue.

Me dirigí al estrado sin mirar hacia atrás nuevamente, me sentía más tranquila y más segura aún con el plan improvisado. Sólo me importaba mantenerme viva para reencontrarme con Darien. Nuevamente ahí estaba al frente y al centro del círculo formado por los árboles.

-Continuamos…- Pidió Yue.- Prosiga Umino.- Exhortó a continuar al fiscal.

-Retomando lo anterior su señoría… Esta… Señorita… Es el caos personalizado, la maldad pura…-

-Protesto ante la crítica- interrumpí ante las ofensas ya no tolerables.

-Protesta denegada- Exclamó Yue- Prosiga Umino.- Convocó de nuevo el juez.

-Continuando… Esta señorita incluso cuenta con bajos instintos, además de crear caos y de promover la destrucción de su mundo… Alimenta su lujuria con el vampiro Lee Mamoru.- Hizo énfasis en la última frase. Los murmullos y la sorpresa entre los presentes no se hizo esperar.

-¿Es cierto eso?- Me preguntó el juez

-¿Qué considera como lujuria?- Pregunté con sarcasmo

-Señorita limítese a contestar lo que pregunté- Me regañó

-Sea específico- Le aclaré

-¿Han tenido el señor Lee y usted relaciones íntimas?- Se sinceró por fin.

-Tenemos una relación, cierto, pero no hemos llegado tan lejos.- Especifiqué.

-¡Lo ven una verdad oculta!- Gritó alebrestado Umino- Afirmó que es su amante y además que tiene algo entre manos.- Estaba a punto de acusarme de algo más cuando…

-¡objeción!- Gritó Kunzite.

Entonces supe que había llegado el momento de huir, empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas tal como me fue pedido; en cuanto escuché los horrendos gruñidos y los estruendos me dieron ganas de volver y entregarme pero en solo pensar que truncaría el sacrificio de mis amigos me abstuve y corrí aún más rápido de lado a lado tal como me fue sugerido.

La oscuridad era bastante densa en el bosque apenas podía ver para no tropezarme y con la capucha de la túnica puesta la cosa era más complicada. Pronto empecé a escuchar que un grupo de vampiros me perseguía, para perderme empecé a esconderme entre árboles y arbustos para perderles. En cuanto veía que estaban lo bastante lejos volvía a correr tal como me lo ordenaron, mantenía una dirección vertical para no perderme, esa parte del bosque no la conocía aún. Llegó un momento en el que ya no sentía las piernas y me metí como pude en un árbol con que tenía un escondite, parecía hecho para mí. Escuché pasos acelerados y luego murmullos, eran de mis persecutores sin duda.

-No debe estar lejos- dijo uno de mis persecutores.

-No hay rastro suyo alguno, eso es lo extraño- Dijo otro

- Está bien protegida, cierto, pero tiene que aparecer- Dijo uno más.

Pronto empezaron su recorrido de nuevo, calculé que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos y salí, empecé a correr del mismo modo, unos metros después, tal como en mis sueños empecé a sentirme perdida, empecé a bajarle a mi ritmo tratando de observar con detalle si había alguna vivienda cerca o algo pero nada.

Quería gritar pero no podía porque sería hallada, me sentía tan vulnerable sobre todo ahora que estaba perdida y sola; sin mis amigos, sin pista alguna de donde estaba y con un grupo de vampiros famélicos persiguiéndome.

Justo creí perdidas mis esperanzas visualicé a lo lejos una hermosa casa de color blanco, era de aspecto bastante elegante y cuidado y eso me daba confianza empecé a correr en su dirección, cuando llegué decidí entrar para explorar, por desgracia no pude ingresar al interior, la puerta estaba cerrada y las ventanas cubiertas. Supuse que era mejor resignarme. Me quedé recostada un rato, después de tanta tensión el descanso me cayó bastante.

Justo cuando estaba cómoda escuché que algo o alguien se acercaba me eché a correr otra vez, volteé a mirar a atrás y no había nada ni nadie, sin embargo no quise detenerme y empecé a preparar los talismanes Hi por cualquier cosa incluso tenía listas ramas secas por si necesitaba prender fuego.

Corría de un lado hacia otro como me fue ordenado otra vez. Para mi desgracia no podía ver bien por la densa oscuridad y me tropecé raspando mi brazo izquierdo con unas ramas de arbusto.

-¡Demonios!- Maldije al ver la sangre chorreando.

Corté un pedazo de la túnica e improvisé un pequeño torniquete para detener el sangrado y poder continuar con mi fuga. Justo cuando estaba a punto de partir.

-Te dije que no podía llegar tan lejos- Escuche que diga una de las voces de momentos atrás.

-Sabes, tanta persecución me dejó hambriento- Dijo su compañero.

Me eché a correr nuevamente con todas mis fuerzas, más tardé en empezar a correr que en lo que uno de ellos se me plantó enfrente, para suerte lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca para echarle uno de los talismanes Hi. En cuanto vi que empezó a retorcerse y a chillar del dolor le di un buen empujón y continué mi carrera. El sufrir de aquél vampiro distrajo lo suficiente a sus compañeros para que pudiera continuar escapando.

Corrí de lado a lado para no dejar rastro alguno para que me hallen, incluso cubrí mi herida lo suficiente para que la sangre no los atrajera. La carrera de los vampiros se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Nuevamente empecé a maniobrar escondiéndome entre arbustos y árboles con el debido cuidado para luego continuar.

En una de esas nuevamente no vi bien por donde iba y el torniquete se trabó con unas ramas de los arbustos donde me ocultaba y se rompió dejando mi herida sangrante expuesta.

-¡Demonios!- Susurré enojada por el incidente.

Empecé a correr velozmente nuevamente de lado a lado pero fue inútil uno de los vampiros se plantó frente empecé a correr por el lado contrario pero otro se me plantó, luego traté de correr hacia un lado y el otro pero estaba rodeada; cuatro vampiros famélicos me tenían rodeada, poco a poco se me iban acercando exponiendo sus blancos y afilados colmillos.

Ya que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca lancé los talismanes Hi que tenía y con una de las ramas secas incendié a uno de ellos, hecho esto me dispuse a escapar una vez más con las fuerzas que me quedaban.

Corrí por la densa oscuridad nuevamente rogando porque todo saliera bien y ya no tuviera otra herida, ya no tenía fuerzas para otro combate. Por fin me encontraba a salvo, al menos hasta el momento, cuando menos me lo esperé un gran peso y una dolorosa punzada en el cuello se encargaron de hacer que todo terminara.

**Wah! ¿Qué pasó? Serena dinos!!!...jejeje ¿Qué tal chicas? Lo prometido es deuda, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. La verdad hace mucho que este cap me venía acosando; en sueños, en la uni, estudiando, haciendo mi tarea, en fin, la verdad es que ya quería escribirlo. Me despido y como siempre todo mi cariño y agradecimiento por su apoyo.**


	14. Tregua

**Capítulo 13.- Tregua**

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, mi cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil, sentía mucho frío, quería moverme para buscar un poco de calor pero no podía, cualquier intento de movimiento era inútil. Poco a poco el frío fue convirtiéndose en una agradable calidez, era reconfortante comparada con aquella frialdad; Pero hubo otro cambio, aquella calidez fue cambiando por una horrenda quemazón, ahora era fuego, me quemaba y me hería de un modo jamás experimentado.

Quería gritar pero no podía, empecé a hacer de todo para mover mi cuerpo y tratar de apagar aquél incendio interno. No sé exactamente que sucedió, sólo volví a sentir la misma punzada dolorosa en el cuello de momentos atrás, sólo que esta vez no me trajo sufrir sino alivio, poco a poco empecé a sentir como volvía a la normalidad, mi fisiología se estaba volviendo regular.

-¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?- Escuché que pregunte alguien, juro que su voz era idéntica a la Darien ó era él, que es distinto.

-Por supuesto, sustrajiste muy bien la ponzoña…- Escuché la voz de Kunzite.- Saldré un rato, después vengo.

Escuché sus pesados pasos y luego como se cerraba la puerta. En definitiva estaba en la casona del clan, no estaba equivocada, Darien estaba de vuelta sano y salvo.

-Serena…- Me habló suavemente.

Empecé a sentir como una de sus manos acariciaba delicadamente mi rostro, me dejé llevar por la ternura de esa caricia, luego fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que percibí fue a Darien en toda su perfección, al menos para mí. Ahí estaba él mirando con esa ternura que me encantaba, no podía creerlo, era tan perfecto para ser cierto. Alcé una de mis manos y empecé a acariciar su rostro para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando y tampoco estaba muerta. Mis ojos y mis manos se encargaron de hacerme saber que todo era real, él estaba conmigo una vez más. Sus ojos estaban cambiados, ya no eran de aquél cobrizo que me encantaba, habían tomado un hermoso tono dorado, justo el mismo tono del oro.

-Te extrañé…- Le dije de modo nostálgico.

- Y yo a ti- contestó con ternura. Separó una de mis manos de su rostro, tomo una de ellas y depósito un beso en el dorso de ella.

-Pensé que Helios te había sentenciado, creí que…estarías…- No pude terminar lo que empecé a decir y me lancé a sus brazos. Él simplemente me estrechó en ellos.

-Helios jamás ordenó nada- Dijo acariciando mi cabeza- todo este tiempo tiempo estuve tras su rastro junto con Jedeite, él y su hermano estaban de gira. –

Lo me dijo me dejó algo confundida, decidí cortar el abrazo e hice ademán invitándolo a que continúe la historia.

-Hasta antes de encontrarme con Helios siempre pensé que Beryl y él seguían llevándose bien como antes. Resultó no ser así, desde hace como dos años Beryl se volvió insurrecta y ha tenido mucho conflictos con el líder, yo ignoraba eso, así que por eso decidí huir y adelantarme a ella para razonar con él. Lo del secuestro lo inventó Kunzite para que Soicite y Nephrite no fueran tras de mí o se adelantaran con el líder o con su hermano y nos pusieran en evidencia ante ella para que fuera inventarle mentiras a Helios o a su hermano. Kunzite es el más discreto del clan, por eso deposité mi confianza en él para esto, me llevé a Jedeite porque necesitaba a alguien con habilidades milicias por si se presentaba algún enfrentamiento.- Concluyó.

-Entonces todo fue invento de Beryl aprovechando la ignorancia de la situación- Razoné.

-Exacto.- aprobó.- Al ver que todos demostraban ignorar la verdad inventó todo este circo, engañó a todos excepto a Kunzite, él se dio cuenta desde el primer momento, el sello no era de ninguno de los gemelos, además que el "juicio" no llevaba el procediemiento debido.- Explicó.

-Ya veo… ¿Ya saben los demás la verdad?- Pregunté para concluir mis dudas.

-Sí, Nephrite me plantó un buen puñetazo y Soicite me amenazó con quemarme de verdad a la próxima- Dijo demostrando gracia por las amenazas de sus compañeros.

Me acerqué y le planté un tierno beso en sus labios, quería que el beso fuera tierno y con mucho pero él por lo visto quería algo más intenso y apasionado. Fue acariciando mis labios de forma posesiva y desesperada y luego se encargó de hacer que se entrelazaran nuestras lenguas las cuales se saboreaban con desesperación. No era exactamente lo que quería en ese momento pero no podía negar que me encantó, extrañaba que me besara como si fuera la última vez o como si quisiera marcarme como su propiedad.

Cuando empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire, me separé delicadamente de sus labios para tomar un respiro. Intercambiamos unos cuantos besos más y luego nos fundimos en un abrazo sin hablar de nada, sólo disfrutábamos de la cercanía del otro.

-Darien…- lo llamé sin romper el abrazo en cuanto recordé que jamás explicó su misteriosa aparición en el bosque.

-¿Sí?-Contestó mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Pues…- empezó a contar.- Estaba volviendo de mi reunión con Helios, no sabes cuánto me costó encontrarlo. Jamás creí que Europa tuviera una población vampírica tan grande. – Esto lo dijo con asombro.- Estaba llegando. Tomé el camino del norte para llegar más rápido, sentí los olores de mis colegas así que me dirigí donde ellos, estaban en plena batalla con neófitos. Soicite me explicó rápido lo sucedido y me lancé al bosque para buscarte, el olor de tu sangre me ayudó a que esto fuera rápido pero con toda esta situación dejé de beber una semana antes de que empezara nuestra relación y buscando a Helios no tuve oportunidad para hacerlo perdí el control y me lancé a ti… Lo siento.- al terminar de contar esto me estrechó más fuerte en sus brazos.

Apoyé mi rostro en la comisura de su cuello para inhalar mejor su aroma, subí una de mis manos y empecé a acariciar su rostro para aliviarlo de aquella culpa que no le pertenecía.

-¿Entonces por eso tus ojos están dorados?- Pregunté ingenua.

Darien soltó una pequeña risa y me soltó para encararme y explicarme lo que pasaba.

-No, no, mis ojos tienen este color porque me alimenté de sangré animal.- Explicó

-Debo admitir que me encanta ese tono- Le halagué.- Volviendo al punto- Volví a la rutina de cuestionamiento.- ¿hablaste con Helios?-

-Sí- Contestó tranquilo

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunté con temor a la respuesta.

-Me pidió que termine contigo, me dijo que no tiene nada contra los humanos pero que ya no quiere que se vuelva a repetir un hecho que sucedió por un romance entre un vampiro y una humana, no me quiso explicar aunque… como te conté antes él ve el mundo humano como un buffet.- Dijo con tono de angustia e inconformidad.

-Oh…- Fue todo lo que pude decir.- Entonces supongo que podremos estar tranquilos por mientras…- Comenté resaltando el lado positivo de todo esto.

-Planeo hablar con él para pedirle una oportunidad- Dijo objetivo y seguro.- No sé que pase con nuestra relación y con nosotros más adelante sólo me importa el aquí y el ahora y ese aquí y ahora es que quiero estar contigo-

-Darien…- me dejó perpleja con sus palabras.

-Serena, no quiero renunciar a ti… sé que Helios no me condenará si no cumplo su petición pero lo hará en caso que los otros clanes se enteren y presenten quejas o…- Odiaba cuando dejaba algo inconcluso.

-¿Ó…?- Cuestioné de modo acusatorio.

-Que por alguna razón nuestra relación se termine y sigas viva sabiendo el secreto de nuestro mundo- Explicó.

Vaya que el mundo vampírico es más rígido que el humano. Entendía la razón de aquél punto sin que Darien tuviera que explicarme. Eran celosos de su secreto eso es todo. Entendía que ellos ven el "futuro" de una forma diferente a muchos humanos; ellos si tomaban en cuenta que el futuro no existe que es una mera creación de la mente humana. Por consiguiente tomaban en cuenta que muchos humanos planean su futuro desde que empiezan a tener uso de razón.

-Calma…- Le dije para tratar de aliviarlo.- Sólo mantengamos nuestra relación más discreta, que sea sólo entre nosotros y ya, como dijiste, aquí y ahora.- Esperaba que mis palabras lo reconfortaran.

La verdad era que para ser un vampiro Darien se comportaba muy humano, presentaba necesidades muy parecidas a la de cualquier otro ser humano ¿ó acaso era yo la que le había pegado ello? Fuera como fuera las expresiones y actitudes que tomaba mi novio me dejaban cada vez más sorprendida.

Tomó mis manos y empezó a acariciarlas con mucha delicadeza. Alzó una de ellas y con el dorso empezó a frotar su rostro de un modo que me estremecía. Después de aquél juego táctil se acercó para darme un beso en mi frente.

-Te llevaré a tu casa, necesitas descansar.- Dijo en cuanto se separó de mi rostro.

Me despedí de todos en la casona, aunque antes de irme Nephrite ofreció disculpas por la actitud hostil que tomó hacia mí cuando la desaparición de su líder y su compañero. Acepté las disculpas y le pedí que todo vuelva a ser como antes y que esperaba que se mantuviera así.

Esperaba que Darien me llevara a mi casa trepada en su espalda y corriendo sobre la copa de los árboles y los techos pero no fue así, me llevó en el auto.

-Lo siento- Dijo palmeando mi coronilla- Recuerda que debo ser un novio humano- Bufó

-Ese es el problema…- Bufé siguiendo la corriente- No me gustan los hombres- Dije con disgusto en son de broma. Darien puso una cara de sorpresa y de duda que jamás había visto en nuestro tiempo de llevarnos.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó confundido por la expresión

-Me gustan… No, me encantan los vampiros y más si tienen ojos dorados.- Le aclaré

-Serena…- Contestó expresando ganas de soltar un pequeña risa.

No quise hacer más preguntas acerca de la situación ni nada por el estilo, sólo quería disfrutar con mi novio, ya echaba de menos su sentido del humor y esos aires de grandeza que le heredó a su sobrino. Gracias a Dios el trayecto se prestó para que satisficiere mi necesidad de Darien.

En cuanto llegamos a la entrada de mi casa emepecé a negarme a bajar, traté de persuadir por todos los medios a Darien para que se quedara un rato más o que me viniera a visitar a la hora de dormir. Me costó un poco de trabajo pero al final lo logré, ahora hacía falta que lo cumpliera.

-Me alegro que volvieras sana y salva- Me susurró mi hermano en cuanto llegué.

Le guiñé un ojo en son de complicidad sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-Llamó Rei hace un rato hermana.- Me avisó Mina a mitad de la cena.

-Le mandaré un mensaje- Contesté sacando el celular con una mano y con la otra metiéndome un bocado.

"Estoy de vuelta en casa ¿qué pasó? Mina me dijo que llamaste"- Escribí para luego enviar el mensaje.

-¡Serena es de mala educación mandar mensajes durante la cena!- Regañó mi madre

-Lo siento- Contesté agachando la cabeza ligeramente.

En cuanto el celular sonó estuve a punto de revisar la contestación de Rei pero la mirada amenazadora de mi madre dijo más que mil palabras y me abstuve de la acción.

Terminé mi cena con toda calma y luego fui hacia la sala para contestarle a Rei en lo que miraba la tele un rato.

"Sólo quería saber si estabas bien y de vuelta, Seiya me informó de lo sucedido. Estaba preocupada"- Decía el mensaje de mi amiga.

"No te preocupes, no pasó nada grave gracias a Dios, el único inconveniente es la objeción de Helios respecto a mi relación con Darien, por cierto, disculpa el atraso.".- contesté y luego envié el mensaje

"No te preocupes, era todo lo que necesitaba saber, ahora estoy más tranquila, cuidate, nos vemos luego y recuerda cumplir con tus deberes, te los dejé en tu alcoba con Sammy. Me despido"-

-"¡Gracias! No te preocupes lo haré"- Y con esto dimos fin al intercambio de mensajes.

Mis hermanos se acercaron donde yo y me acompañaron a ver la tele un rato más, incluso hice palomitas, claro que tomando en cuenta que los Tsukino somos de gran apetito no fue suficiente la cantidad que hice y Mina tuvo que levantarse a preparar más.

Todo iba bien hasta que me acordé de mis deberes y del próximo arribo de Darien, subí a Darme un baño y a arreglarme un poco para cuando llegara.

En lo que llegaba me dispuse a cumplir con mis deberes, gracias a Dios eran de asignaturas sencillas; Biología, Literatura y Filosofía. Empecé con mi favorita y la más fácil; Literatura. Era simplemente hacer un ensayo acerca del Principito de Antoine de Saint Exupery, había leído el libro 4 veces desde los 12 años, era pan comido.

-¡Hola chica intelectual!- Me saludó una voz familiar y que tanto extrañaba que me visite.

Me lancé a sus brazos y luego le planté un tierno beso en los labios.

-Baja la voz, todos están y te pueden escuchar- Le pedí

-Cierto- concordó.- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó al ver mi laptop encendida y varios libros.

-Mis deberes, tengo trabajos pendientes y con las faltas que he tenido se me ha hecho un poco difícil cumplir en el plazo con ellos.- Expliqué.

Se quedó pensativo un momento, miró de mi laptop a los libros y de los libros a mi carpeta de notas.

-¿Me dejas ayudarte?- Pidió

-Darien es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta- Le expliqué. En realidad moría de ganas por hacer mi tarea con él pero no quería mal acostumbrarme además necesitaba saber acerca de los temas, no podía presentar buenos reportes y malas exposiciones.

-Está bien- Aceptó- ¿Puedo contemplarte mientras trabajas?- Pidió

-Claro, siempre y cuando no trates de tentarme.- Dije de broma.

-Como sea…- Fue lo último que dijo y se acomodó en mi cama.

Estuve calmada haciendo lo que tenía pero de vez en cuando dedicaba una mirada a aquél hermoso ser que era mi novio, trataba de que no se diera cuenta pero era lo contrario y cada que me pillaba me decía cosas como "vas a reprobar" ó palmeaba la cama y me decía "acepta mi oferta y mejor aquí" a lo que simplemente respondía con una sonrisa.

Una vez terminadas mis labores apagué la luz y fui a acomodarme a su lado, estuvimos charlando un poco en lo que me daba sueño. La verdad no servía de mucho porque de la nada salían más y más temas para charlar. Llegó un momento en el que nos quedamos en silencio. Me dediqué simplemente a hacer trazos en su pecho y cuando menos me lo esperé fui quedándome dormida.

Debo decir que fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, era la primera vez en tres mese que dormía tranquila y plácidamente, era la primera noche que no tenía pesadillas, sólo sueños hermosos. Entre sueños pude sentir un tierno beso en la frente y escuchar un suave susurro expresando "Te amo".

El vacío en mi cama me levantó temprano en la mañana, él se fue durante la noche. Bueno… no podía quejarme, me aocmpañó gran parte de ella y además dormí plácidamente.

Era otro día de tantos en la escuela pero por alguna extraña razón lo disfruté al máximo, no sé si fue la euforia del relajo con mis amigos, el que no hubiera nada amenazando mi relación con Darien hasta el momento o porque ya extrañaba presentarme en la escuela sin tener que fingir emociones que no sentía en realidad.

A la salida me encontré con mi novio, me llevó a su casa a pasar la tarde, logró convencerme de falta a mis curos extraescolares, de todas formas, era la primera o segunda vez que faltaba y no eran de mucha importancia.

Disfruté bastante hacer mis deberes y repasar los temas en su casa y en su compañía, además que podía discutir algunos de ellos con él. Como siempre los vampiros me consintieron igual o peor que a una cría con un rico guiso y un exquisito postre.

-Sabes, eso de retomar mis habilidades para los postres me agrada- Me confió Soicite- Era famosa en Francia por mis postres, claro hasta que llegó… ella…- Terminó de contar con algo de nostalgia.

En cuanto se cumplió el tiempo que duran mis cursos Darien me llevó a mi casa, era lo mejor, con eso que su líder no está de acuerdo en la relación entre humanos y vampiros… además Beryl seguía andando por ahí y con lo tramposa que es no dudo que en algún momento se le ocurra ir donde Helios y hacerse a la víctima para causar caos o simplemente alertar a los demás clanes al respecto.

Antes de bajarme empezamos a discutir sobre la importancia de que me acompañe antes de dormir. Esta vez no cedió y empezó a Darme un sermón sobre los inconvenientes que traen sus visitas a mi alcoba. No quise hacer un pleito ni nada así que le di su beso de despedida y me bajé.

Fue sorprendente llegar y ver solamente a Mina con Yaten en la sala, los demás estaban fuera según me dijeron. Subí a mi alcoba para dejarle privacidad a la pareja y de paso revisé los cuartos, era cierto, no había más que ellos en la casa. Me dispuse a darme un buen baño con agua tibia y luego me fui a mi alcoba. Como había hecho todos mis deberes en la casona me dispuse a leer historietas mientras escuchaba música.

Por alguna extraña razón el sueño empezó a llegarme temprano, era apenas las diez de la noche y yo empezaba a morir de sueño. Me decidí por apagar el Ipod y cerrar mis historietas para acostarme a dormir. Nunca imaginé dormirme tan rápido.

Las pesadillas volvieron a hacerse presentes, nuevamente estaba en aquél campo de batalla con cientos de cadáveres y por su puesto esteba caminando entre ellos nuevamente. El sueño era repetido, cierto, pero no impedía que la imagen de Darien moribundo y clamando que lo mate se viera demasiado real.

-¡Darien!- Grité al despertar sobresaltada.

-¿Sí?- La contestación me tomó por sorpresa y causó que diera un brinco haciendo que casi caiga de mi cama.

Justo cuando estuve punto de estamparme contra el suelo unos fuertes brazos lo impidieron y al tratar de visualizar la mirada de mi salvador me llevé la grata sorpresa de encontrarme con aquellos grandes y hermosos dorados que tanto adoraba una vez más.

-Creí que no vendrías- fue lo único que pude decir por la emoción.

Esbozo una sonrisa y me acomodó nuevamente en la cama, seguidamente hizo lo mismo para que nos quedemos viendo el uno al otro.

-La verdad no iba a venir pero no pude resistir venir a contemplarte dormir un rato, me agrada verte dormir. Por cierto, lamento el susto.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada.- bufé.

Sonrió de forma pícara y acarició ligeramente mi rostro. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nos quedamos por un instante así, mirándonos el uno al otro. Justo cuando creí que vendría un beso o alguna charla se incorporó nuevamente.

-¿Dónde vas?- Pregunté incorporándome al ver que estaba empezando a irse.

Volteó a verme y…

- Tranquila, te veré cuando vaya por ti, sólo quise hacer una visita rápida- Contestó estando cerca de la ventana.

-¿Y mi beso se buenas noches?- Me quejé al ver que se estaba marchando.

Soltó una ligera risa y se acercó para besar mis labios suavemente. Era exquisito cuando me besaba así, sentía como si algo se derritiera en mi boca activando cada una de sus fibras nerviosas.

-Nos vemos por la mañana…- Concluyó.

Me despedí con un ademán y luego lo contemplé marcharse una vez más. La verdad me hubiese encantado que se quedara un poco más para poder platicarle que aquél sueño se repitió. Ya le había contado poco antes de que nos hiciéramos novios sobre aquél sueño pero simplemente decía: "Es sólo un sueño". Incluso le conté en una ocasión que se había repetido pero me contestó lo mismo. Ese era uno de los defectos de Darien; cuando alguien expresaba algo que no concordara con su ideología lo tiraba a loco. Podría ser porque siendo un ser sobrenatural ya nada lo sorprendía pero para mí era importante que le diera importancia a ese sueño ¿tiene algún significado? ¿Estoy por ver algo? Me acomodé a dormir y dejar por la paz el asunto, se me estaba volviendo una obsesión enfermiza, tal como pasó con mi deseo de volver a ver a Darien cuando lo recién lo conocí y dejé de verlo por un lapso.

Al día siguiente me dispuse a charlar con las únicas personas que si me escucharía y que muy probablemente podían ayudarme al respecto.

-Es muy probable que estés visualizando algún futuro.- Empezó a analizar Rei en cuanto terminé de contar todo.

-O alguna advertencia…- Dio su punto Seiya.

-¿Ustedes creen?- Pregunté algo confusa.

-Me dijiste que antes del juicio y todo lo de Beryl tuviste un sueño igual a todo lo que viviste en esa situación ¿Cierto?- Empezó a atar cabos Seiya.

-Sí- Corroboré

-Entonces… Puede ser lo que dijiste cariño, tal vez es una advertencia ¿Qué tal y Beryl está planeando una guerra entre vampiros o algo así?- El análisis de Rei no parecía erróneo.

-¿Qué piensa Darien al respecto?- Preguntó Seiya

-Sólo dice: "Tan sólo es un sueño".- Contesté parodiando a mi novio

-Sí… Con todo lo que ha vivido es muy difícil que algo lo sorprenda…- Contestó con un leve suspiro Seiya.

-Serena… Creo que deberías andar preparada por cualquier cosa, no te confíes ¿Qué tal y está creando más neófitos? Por lo que me han contado Seiya y tú puedo determinar que creó neófitos para hacer aquella maroma.- Opinó haciendo un análisis más profundo.

-Cierto… No niego que Darien también toma sus precauciones. Trata de ser más discreto respecto a sus visitas y además me ha dado indicaciones para borrar mi rastro.-

-Bien- Contestaron escépticos al unísono.

En pleno clímax de la charla sonó el timbre, sin más, nos dirigimos a clases. Esta vez tocó laboratorio, cosa que no agradaba mucho. Eso de agarrar muestras biológicas y manipularlas no me agradaba mucho que digamos, hoy tocaba ver la estructura de ADN. Para colmo no estuve en el equipo de mis amigas y me tocó el equipo de las "populares"; Esmeralda, Neherenia y Galaxia, ninguna de ellas quería moler el hígado de pollo para la práctica, tampoco agregar los químicos, fui la valiente que lo hizo todo, bueno… Excepto lo de lavar el material, aunque con quejas ellas lo hicieron por órdenes del profesor, quién se percató de la sucedido.

Cuando terminó el día escolar me dirigí a toda prisa para encontrarme con mi novio, antes de ir a mi casa fuimos a la pradera donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita; por fin tuve oportunidad de volver a discutir lo del sueño, al principio todo marchaba con calma, luego se volvió más intensa la discusión.

-¡Vamos Serena no te puedes guiar sólo por un sueño!- Se quejaba.

-¡Darien puede ser una advertencia, ya ves todo lo que ha pasado!- Replicaba.

-No niego que aún haya peligro pero ello no significa que tu sueño tenga la respuesta a todo.- me contradecía.

-Es ridículo que peleemos por eso, vamos a dejarlo por la paz ¿vale?- Dije para finalizar aquella discusión que no llevaba a nada.

- Claro.- Contestó acercándome hacia sí. – Prométeme que te vas a relajar y dejar todo este asunto por la paz- Pidió.

-De acuerdo- Accedí.

-Bien… - Contestó tranquilo ante mi respuesta.- Recuerda que pase lo que pase me encargaré de que nada te pase. – Prometió.

-Y tú prométeme que te vas a asegurar de volver a mí sin importar cuantas veces más nos traten de separar otra vez.- Le obligué

-De acuerdo- Aseguró- Y también te prometo hacer hasta lo imposible para que no vuelvan a separarnos.- Agregó.

Esbocé una sonrisa y acurruqué mi cabeza en si hombro mientras hacía trazos en su pecho mientras me mantenía abrazada.

-Sabes, debo confesar que me agrada más estar así contigo que mirarte a la distancia- dijo interrumpiendo la belleza de aquél momento.

-No entiendo- contesté por la incertidumbre.

-Era yo el que te estaba vigilando con Sammy aquella ocasión que discutieron y el mismo que entró a tu alcoba aquella noche que luchabas por despertar no podías, fui yo quien te acarició la cara.- confesó. Gracias a Dios que siempre fue él.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacías actuando como un fugitivo en lugar de volver a mí?- Le regañé en son de broma.

-¿Acaso no fue excitante?- Preguntó de modo arrogante.

-Sí claro, nada mejor para aliviar la angustia de tu novio ausente y el miedo por la amenaza de su ex que un acoso hecho por él mismo.- Ironicé.

-Confiesa que de algún modo te gusto- suplicó.

-Para nada, prefiero momentos como éste.- Le aclaré.

Soltó una risa espontánea, me abrazó más fuerte y empezó a besar mi coronilla.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.- sugirió.

Asintí con la cabeza y me levanté junto con él para que nos marcháramos.

Una vez dentro del auto y aprovechando el trayecto me armé de valor para hacer una cierta pregnta que me carcomía desde que me Darien me confesó que él era el encapotado que me estaba vigilando cuando la discusión con Sammy y que se metió a mi cuarto. Tomé un profundo respiro y de inmediato comencé mi labor.

-Uhm… Darien, espero que no te moleste pero quiero saber ¿Por qué ese día que me estuviste vigilando no me dijiste la verdad o me diste indicaciones? La verdad la pasé mal sin ti.

De momento se quedó callado y mirando fijamente al camino, frunció ligeramente los labios y luego dio un suave suspiro.

-Porque… No quería decirte adiós.- Contestó algo sentimental.- ese día estaba terminando de asegurarme que Beryl anduviera en Tokyo para poder partir. Además tenía planes de volver a ti pero no del modo que lo hice.- Terminó de Explicar.

-Pero me hubieses dicho, al menos para que tuviera la certeza que estabas bien.- Me quejé

Como era costumbre cada que quería llegar a un acuerdo conmigo o "hacerme entender" empezó a frenar el coche para estacionarlo a un lado de la carretera. Hecho ello tomó otro suspiro innecesario y se preparó para hablar.

Volteó a verme para empezar. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero ello no impedía que apreciara con detalle su rostro; para mí era tan perfecto, de color pálido que contrastaba perfectamente con su abundante cabellera negra y sus hermosos ojos ahora dorados. ¡Me hubiese encantado conocerlo cuando tenía los ojos azules, imagino que se veía aún más hermoso!

-Serena…- Empezó a hablar en ese tono que tanto me estremecía por la incertidumbre.- Quiero pedirte que sin importar lo que pase continúes tu vida. Creo que he cometido un error no sólo al involucrarme sentimentalmente contigo sino además exponerte a peligros.- Dijo a manera de arrepentimiento.

-¿Acaso no te gusta ser mi novio?- Pregunté algo confundida, la verdad no entendía a que quería llegar, para mí al menos todo estaba viento en popa.

-No, no es eso todo lo contrario eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.- contestó muy seguro.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunté igual de confundida.

-Sabes bien que somos diferentes… Por eso mismo soy peligroso para ti…- Antes de que terminara de hablar me lo callé con un beso.

-Y ya te dije que no es cierto, todo esto es simplemente lo inevitable.- Me adelanté antes que el dijera algo.

Tomó una de mis manos y la empezó a pasar por su rostro, disfrutaba como aquél roce estimulaba cada una de mis fibras nerviosas haciéndome estremecer. Seguido depósito un beso en el dorso.

-No te acostumbres tanto a mí, tienes muchas cosas por vivir y disfrutar, no me gustaría que por mi causa te perdieras de ellas.- Suplicó.

Me causó tanta ternura escuchar aquellas palabras que me lancé a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Darien… sólo vivamos el aquí el ahora, creo que ya te lo había dicho, no te adelantes a lo que no ha pasado.- Le dije al oído.

-Serena…- Fue lo único que contestó y lo último que sentí fue como inhalaba mi esencia.

Después de aquél momento intercambiamos unos cuantos besos y de nuevo arrancó el auto para llevarme. En cuanto llegamos le pedí que se quedara a dormir conmigo, esta vez accedió, según él que merecía una compensación. Por obvias razones fue otra de las mejores noches que tuve y mis sueños fueron mejor de lo que esperaba, pero como siempre, un par de horas antes del amanecer él me dejaba.

Al día siguiente después de terminadas mis labores en la escuela me dirigí emocionada donde sabía que mi novio me esperaba, esta vez fuimos a la playa antes de ir a mi casa, fuimos a mirar el crepúsculo. Sólo que lo que esperaba que fuera una hermosa y romántica tarde llena de todos aquellos besos que me perdí durante el tiempo que no nos vimos fue interrumpido por Soicite y Jedite.

-Los hemos estado buscando- Dijo Soicite al aterrizar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Darien algo molesto.

-Llegó una carta de Helios, esta vez es real, el sello es legítimo.- Contestó Jedeite.

-¿Qué dice la carta?- Preguntó intrigado mi novio.

-Al parecer los demás clanes fueron puestos sobre aviso sobre tu relación con Serena. Está bastante enojado a pesar de que sabe que todo fue hecho por Beryl. Pide que te prevengas, dio autorización de matarlos debido a que tiene evidencias.- Hizo la breve reseña Jedeite.

-¿Cuáles son esas evidencias? Hemos sido lo más discretos posibles.- Dije al respecto.

-¿Recuerdas al "juez" Yue?- Preguntó Soicite-

-Sí- contesté recordando.

-Después del supuesto juicio ordenado por Helios fue detenido por él y su hermano sólo que… para evitar la sentencia le ofreció entregar pruebas de que no era el único insurrecto así que convenció a Elysion de venir a supervisar el clan de Tokyo y la primera que se encontró al llegar fue a ti y a Darien n una situación que decía más que mil palabras. Con eso obtuvo libertad condicional, cosa que sospecha Helios fue lo que aprovechó para unirse con Beryl y poner sobre aviso a los líderes de otros clanes, algunos de ellos los han visto.- Contó Soicite.

-¡Es patético!- Exclamó Darien.-Si sabe que la cabecilla es Beryl ¿porqué autorizó la matanza?- Comentó.

-Porque los líderes de los demás clanes además que han confirmado los rumores, amenazan con derrocarlo y poner a Beryl como líder, cosa que él y su hermano no quieren.- Explicó jedeite.

Darien se quedó pensando un momento. Miró al cielo, miró hacia la arena y luego a mí. Me acercó hacia sí y me abrazó de modo protector. Acarició unos momentos mi cabello y luego aligeró el abrazo.

-iré con Kunzite a negociar con él.- dijo seguro y dispuesto mi novio. Luego volteó a mirarme.- Cariño, tengo que dejarte una vez más. Te prometo que volveré.- Se dirigió a mí.

Depositó un beso en mi coronilla y luego rompió el abrazo para que nos colegas por consiguiente se retiraron fugazmente.

Darien se quedó a acompañarme hasta antes que me quedara dormida. Durante ese tiempo me estuvo dando ciertas indicaciones para no atraer a ningún vampiro. Después de ello estuvimos discutiendo acerca de la situación del líder vampiro.

Tuvimos la teoría de que la amenaza de derrocamiento tenía sus raíces en las reglas tan estrictas de caza que el líder y su hermano habían impuesto además de promesas utópicas por parte de Beryl.

Después de haber hablado al respecto se despidió y me dejó sana y salva en mi casa y a la vez con la incertidumbre de su regreso. Ahora entendía porque la charla del día anterior. Quería que aprendiera a vivir sin él por si algo le pasaba pero era imposible porque nunca me enseñó.

**¡Nooo, no,no, no, no! Mendiga Beryl, le encanta el caos. ¿Qué onda con Helios? ¿Cómo va a ser que pueda más ella que él que es el líder?... Esa Lucifer K-Nov! Le encanta prender el boiler pero no meterse a bañar. Jejejejeje….**

**¿Qué tal chicas? Antes que nada disculpa el atraso, espero que la historia de intermedio "querido enemigo" protagonizada por Seiya y Darien les haya agradado (claro si la leyeron y para las que lo hicieron, gracias!)**


	15. batalla

**Capítulo 14.- Batalla**

Un día, dos días, tres días… así me la pasé la primera semana que Darien estuvo ausente. Gracias a Dios la ausencia no fue tan prolongada y Seiya se encargó de darme noticias acerca de él durante ese lapso.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunté en cuanto vine a visitarme a su regreso.

-Los planes de derrocamiento siguen en pie, al parecer los demás líderes de clanes lo encontraron incongruente respecto a sus leyes.- Dijo con algo de decepción

-Oh… Dijiste que negociarías con él ¿lo hiciste?

-Sí pero mi propuesta no tiene sentido en esta situación- Explicó algo preocupado.- Le ofrecí mi ayuda y la de mi clan en la batalla pero tomando en cuenta la diferencia al final vimos que no tuvo sentido.- Terminó de contar.

-Sonará muy tonto pero… ¿qué tal y no es un ejército numeroso el que necesitan sino una buena negociación o una buena estrategia?- Traté de aportar una opción.

-Serena… Son varios clanes- Replicó.

-Pero dirigidos por Beryl- Le recordé- Reconozco que es muy buena peleadora, bastó y sobró lo que vi cuando me rescataste de ella pero no es lo suficientemente lista para dirigir un ejército y menos para organizarlo. Tú fuiste militar, ella no.- Traté de persuadirlo.

Me acercó hacia sí y me estrechó en sus brazos con todo el amor posible, me encantaba cuando hacía eso; me gustaba sentir su aroma, su peso…

-¿Qué haría sin ti?- ironizó

-Lo mismo que hacías antes de conocerme- Bufé

-¿Te encanta arruinar estos momentos, cierto?- Preguntó a modo de reproche.

-Era broma- Le expliqué- Sabes que me encanta estar así contigo, además quiero que estés relajado. Ni siquiera yo que soy humana me altero del modo que tú haces, a veces dudo que seas un vampiro.- comenté haciendo referencia a lo emocional y expresivo que es en muchas ocasiones.

-Recuerda que antes de ser vampiro fui humano, es obvio que quede algo de ello.- Se defendió.

Solté una pequeña risa y lo abracé más fuerte. Me gustaba disfrutar cada instante con mi novio aunque ya concordaba en el punto de que debía bajarle a mi adicción por él, después de todo cada uno necesitaba su propio espacio y además eso de pasar temporadas sin vernos tenía su lado bueno; las compensaciones en besos, abrazos y salidas, jajajaja…

Rompimos el abrazo y nos dispusimos a ponernos al corriente respecto a la situación. Logré convencer a Darien de dividir su clan, una parte para la diplomacia y la otra parte, o sea él y Jedeite para la estrategia y entrenamiento militar. Incluso lo convencí que empezara hoy mismo en la noche para no perder tiempo.

Pasé otra semana sin saber de Darien, al principio no me agradaba pero teniendo la certeza que estaba centrado en llevar a cabo lo planeado ya no me hería tanto. Cuando volvió y me contó que todo fue un éxito no pude evitar saltar de gozo y repetirle una y otra vez "te lo dije". Me platicó que al principio fue bastante difícil llevar a cabo a parte diplomática pero cuando Yue se decidió a cambiar de bando y ofrecer sus servicios de espía para Helios todo cambió, ese era el empujón que se necesitaba, claro que no todos los clanes aceptaron pero lograr que unos cuantos lo hagan ya era ganancia suficiente.

Darien se negaba rotundamente a que viera los entrenamientos y a que conviviera con los vampiros. No puse objeción alguna a su petición porque esta vez tomaba en cuenta que no eran vampiros disciplinados como los de su clan.

En lo que si le rogué que me dejara intervenir fue en la batalla, le pedí que me permitiera participar aunque sea como carnada o que por lo menos me permita estar para aplicarle el talismán Hi a Bery ¡Cuánto deseaba volverla ver arder o verle retorcerse de dolor como la zorra que era!

-¡Serena es riesgoso!- Me regañó cuano le planteé mi idea en la habitación donde tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro meses atrás.

-Vamos Darien, no voy a pelear contra ella ni nada, sólo atraerla.- Le aclaraba

-¡No, no, no! – Se negó de nuevo.- Es bastante poderosa y muy buena peleadora, va a ser muy difícil.- Una vez más su pesimismo se hizo presente.

-Darien confía en mí, sólo quiero ayudar para terminar todo esto de una buena vez.- Le rogué

-Es más, si me entrenas y me das tácticas a lo mejor y pudiera ser una ventaja, para ganar una pelea la clave está en inteligencia no en fuerza. Beryl puede ser muy fuerte pero yo soy muy inteligente y por tal sé que puedo vencerla.- rogué por que este argumento tuviera efecto alguno.

Darien caminó unas cuantas veces en círculo por la habitación mientras se frotaba la barbilla y miraba hacia el suelo. Ya que estuvo más calmado se volvió hacia mí y me miró fijamente, me tomó de los hombros, y luego empezó articular lo que iba a decir.

-Debo hablarlo con el clan…- Dijo al fin.

-Están en la sala, podemos hacerlo de una vez.- Le pedí.

Antes de que dijera algo más me dirigí a la puerta y le invité a salir con un ademán, la verdad no se veía convencido en lo absoluto, casi, casi tuve que empujarle para que se dirigiera a la sala.

Al bajar nos encontramos con los cuatro vampiros debatiendo sobre la situación y por lo visto, la expresión que tenía Darien cuando bajamos no les agradó en lo absoluto.

-Si de nuevo se niega a escuchar tus ideas yo me encargaré de golpearlo.- Me alcahueteó Soicite.

-Pues empieza…- La invité.

-Soicite, por favor…- Rogó Darien.

-Entonces dinos que sucede.- Pidió Nephrite.

Darien se quedó pensativo un momento, me miraba y luego miraba a sus compañeros…

-Lo haces tú o lo hago yo.- Sentencié en cuanto vi que no cedía a la petición.

-Serena quiere contribuir como carnada en la batalla.- Dijo al fin con desgano.

-Puede ser de utilidad.- Comentó Jedeite.- Ella es bastante buena aplicando los talismanes Hi y tomando en cuenta que es la única que puede tocarlos tal vez nos sea de utilidad.- Complementó.

-Debiste verla el día que retó a Beryl y le dio una gran sorpresa al aplicarle uno.- Comentó Kunzite enfatizando lo hecho hacía tiempo.

-Aún no supero la expresión que tenía Beryl al retorcerse del dolor…- complementó alegremente Nephrite.

Tengo ganas de volver a verle esa misma expresión y de pasó verle sufrir un poco más.- Se unió Soicite.

Darien se quedó atónito ante los comentarios de sus compañeros además que estaba con una expresión de horror al saberme apoyada por sus colegas.

-¡¿Están locos? ¡Estamos arriesgando demasiado a serena!- Dijo alterado

-Y vamos de nuevo…- Repliqué enojada.

-Vamos Darien, confía en ella como ella confía en ti, además nosotros apoyaremos para que nada le pase.- Animó Nephrite

-Pero…- Balbuceó Darien

-El punto es crear una buena estrategia mi general.- Agregó Jedeite concordando con lo que había dicho momentos atrás.

-Creo que fue derrotado con su propia arma, general- Ironizó Kunzite.

-De acuerdo…- Aceptó al fin.- Capitán Jedeite si me concede el honor, ayúdeme a crear una buena estrategia para incluir a mi extrovertida y temeraria novia en la batalla. Señorita Soicite, concédame el honor de ser la compañera de combate de Serena.- Ordenó optimista mente.

-¡Por supuesto!- Contestaron Soicite y Jedeite al unísono.

-¿Y nosotros?- Preguntaron Nephrite y Kunzite al unísono.

-Ustedes me van a ayudar a terminar de entrenar a los demás y aparte cada uno tomará un grupo y los dirigirá a las zonas que denominaremos estratégicas para el ataque.- indicó.}

-Muy bien, empecemos.- dijo entusiasta Nephrite.

Nos informamos de cada uno de los movimientos de Beryl gracias a Yue, resultó ser bastante útil. Lo último que informó fue que Beryl había perdido ya más de la mitad de su ejército por que se le rebelaban o por que se unían a nuestro bando, al parecer no estaba entrenándolos además de que se estaba centrando en crear más. Según él, ella no tenía planeada una fecha para el ataque porque primero quería tener un buen ejército.

Por nuestra parte, nos dedicamos a entrenar. Aún no había conocido a los vampiros que integraban nuestro ejército debido a que estaba muy centrada en la rutina que creó Darien para mí. Era una sutil mezcla de diversos movimientos de varias artes marciales, además de ejercicios básicos como equilibrarse y trepar un árbol. Al principio los ejercicios básicos me parecieron sin sentido pero conforme pasaba el tiempo le encontraba el sentido. Ese fue mi martirio dos semanas durante seis horas por día. Pasado ello empecé a aprender combate y a practicar con Soicte.

-¡Levántate!- Gritó Darien cuando vio que caí.- A estas alturas Beryl ya te hubiese eliminado.- Me regañó.

Volví a incorporarme y seguir mi combate con Soicite. Lleva apenas tres días practicando lo del combate pero era realmente agotador hacerlo por seis horas durante la noche. En parte entendía, era mejor que aprendiera y puliera todo lo posible, de todas formas, esa… Podía llegar en cualquier momento.

-¡Muévete a tu izquierda! ¡Gira! ¡Sube la guardia!¡Muévete en círculo!- Dirigía

-¡Argh!- Grité de dolor cuando Soicite me estamó contra un árbol de un golpe

-¡Vamos Serena levántate!- Regañó mi entrenador.

-¿Darien puedo tomar un descanso? En verdad me duele todo el cuerpo.- Pedí entre quejidos.

-Está bien, tienes una hora.-Concedió cariñoso.- Deja que te revise.- Pidió.

Soicite se incorporó a un lado suyo para asistirlo y verificar con él que mis heridas no fueran de gravedad. Me dieron un poco de agua y pasada la hora volví al combate.

Soicite se movía con belleza y maestría, casi igual a Beryl, era increíble cómo se esmeraba en imitarla para ayudarme a mejorar. Soicite se movía de dalo a lado tal como ella, giraba, saltaba, esquivaba, golpeaba, bloqueaba…

-¡Argh!- Grité cuando volví a caer

-¡Ánimo Serena!- Me motivaba Darien.- Recuerda lo que te he explicado.- Sugirió.

Volví a incorporarme para continuar. Movimientos de zigzag, de Vals, Bloqueos estilo Karate… Todo eso y más hacía para poder agredir a mi oponente y evitar caer de nuevo. Poco a poco fui agilizándome hasta lograr un ritmo casi tan rápido como el de Soicite.

-¡Bastante bien, ya la tienes!- animaba Darien.

Pasada una semana del entrenamiento de combate pasamos a la siguiente fase de intentar aplicar el talismán, claro que no lo hicimos con uno de verdad sino con una papeleta común, el punto era que aprendiera a pelear no a agredir a todos los vampiros con ello. Al principio fue difícil porque Soicite incrementó su rapidez para que todo fuera más real, por ende eran otras seis horas de entrenamiento.

-¡Excelente!- Exclamó mi nuevo en cuanto lo logré cinco veces seguidas.- Ahora viene el plan de respaldo.- Indicó.

Soicite me dio un fuerte puñetazo y me estampó contra el árbol que estaba a unos trescientos metros.

-¡Eso dolió!- Me quejé

-Presta atención y luego te mimo lo que quieras.- Regañó mi novio.- Esto es lo que puede pasar si te confías y te distraes y Beryl retoma el control…- Empezó a indicarme mientras estaba tirada y adolorida a la orilla del árbol.- Como la cobarde que es seguramente te intentará tomarte del cuello o patearte en el peor de los casos.- Advirtió.- Pero eso… no impide que la venzas en su juego.

Darien me tomó del cuello de una forma lastimera que jamás me había aplicado, me elevó estrujándome al grado de dificultar mi respiración. Por la desesperación empecé a patalear y a tratar de quitar sus manos de mi cuello.

-La clave es no desesperarse, no patalees y no intentes empujar mis manos, recuerda que los vampiros tenemos cinco veces más fuerza que el humano.- Indicó

Después de torturarme un rato me bajó para que tome aire.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Cuestioné enojada

-Porque es exactamente lo que la cobarde que vas a enfrentar podría hacer.- Contestó a regañadientes.- Ahora vamos a hacer de nuevo y esta vez sólo escucha mi voz…- Ordenó

Volvió a tomarme del cuello del mismo modo de hace rato, hice todo en cuanto pude por resistir y no patalear ni forcejear en quitar su mano, traté de relajarme todo en cuanto pude para que pudiera mantener la respiración más o menos estable.

-Escucha atentamente.- Pidió al verme relajada.- No puedes emplear fuerza por la situación en la que estás y además recuerda que ella tiene mucha más pero tú tienes inteligencia y la vas a vencer haciendo que la misma tonta use su fuerza en su contra.- empezó a instruir.- Pasa tu mano derecha por debajo de la muñeca como si fueras a limpiar algo y con la izquierda quiero que saques un talismán de tu bolsillo.- Indicó

Todo debía ser rápido… para motivarme tuve que imaginar aquél rostro que tanto detestaba. Aquellos ojos escarlata y melena rojiza se hicieron presentes no sé si por la motivación o por la falta de aire. Mi sangre hervía mi corazón se aceleraba y la sensación de desprecio y de rabia se hicieron presentes. Bastó un movimiento para deslizar una de las manos de Darien fuera de mi cuello, su reacción inmediata fue regresarla para retomar el control pero centímetros antes yo estaba aplicando el talismán en su pecho.

-¡Excelente!- Felicitó- Lo haremos de nuevo otras quince veces para que vayas tomando rapidez, aún estás lenta.- Indicó

Lo hicimos quince veces más pero según él aún faltaba para llegar al ritmo de la vampira. Gracias a Dios no había otra rutina para hacer y pude ir a mi casa a descansar, esta vez no pude charlar con Darien porque el sueño me venció en cuanto me acomodé en su pecho. De tan cansada que estuve ni siquiera soñé.

Gracias a Dios era sábado, por fin era fin de semana y tendría un poco de tiempo para mí misma después de tanto ajetreo. Entre el entrenamiento, la escuela, los exámenes, los proyectos finales y prepararme para ingresar a la universidad contrabajo tenía tiempo para mi ocio o para disfrutar con Darien como es debido. No había día que no rogara a Dios porque me permita pasar un tiempo a solas con él para disfrutar de una exquisita sesión de besos para desgracias parecía que no me estaba escuchando.

Justo cuando planeaba acostarme a ver la televisión después de un exquisito desayuno, mi celular sonó. Esperaba que fuera alguno de mis amigos invitándome a salir.

_Darien necesita que vayas a la casona, iré por ti en media hora estate lista, por favor._

El mensaje era de Seiya, ya imaginaba que sería todo ese embrollo de que vaya a la casona otras horrendas seis horas practicando las rutinas, ¡Darien no se cansaba! De inmediato subí a mi alcoba y me puse ropa deportiva para ello y puse a lavar la que había ensuciado surante la semana para que tuviera repuesto.

Exactamente media hora después apareció Seiya, la ropa que había puesto a lavar aún no estaba lista, tuve que dejar una nota para que mi madre la terminara.

-¿Te dijo Darien la razón por la que no puedo gozar mi sábado?- Pregunté tanteando

-Lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos…- contestó secamente.

-Mmm…- ¿Qué más podía decir? Seiya adoraba a su tío y jamás se atrevería a traicionarlo.

-Ah, por cierto, te manda esto Rei.- Dijo Sacando algo de sus bolsillo con una mano y con la otra manteniendo el control del volante.

-Gracias, ya me hacían falta.- Ya imaginaba que eran los talismanes Hi.- Seiya, hay algo que quiero preguntar.

-Dime.- Invitó sin perder la concentración en el camino.

-¿Por qué eres el único al que Darien me confía? Taiki y Yaten también son sus sobrinos ¿cierto?- pregunté.

-Porque en realidad son mis hermanastros ni mis hermanos, mi madre se casó con su padre dos años después de quedar viuda y la verdad fue genial, gané dos hermanos sin problema, por eso Darien no tiene relación con ellos ¿acaso no te dije?.

-La verdad, no.

-Bueno, disculpa, creo que nos hemos llevado tanto tiempo que siento que te he contado casi todo de mi vida.

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?- Preguntó burlescamente.

-Bastante bien según Darien.- Contesté orgullosa

-Es significa que te tiene consideración nada más- Bufó.- Apuesto a que no durarás ni tres minutos en combate.- Desafió

-Esta bien.- Acepté.- si ganas haré seré tu sirvienta un mes, si gano deberás alabarme como a una diosa y prepararme hot cakes para el desayuno todos los viernes.- Propuse

-Está de locura pero acepto.- Concordó conmigo

-Sabia Decisión- Le comenté

Seiya soltó una risita idéntica a la de su tío, no había duda que algo le pasó por la convivencia que han tenido desde que él era un niño. Ahora más que nunca consideraba que mi mejor amiga y yo éramos chicas muy afortunadas al tener novios como los que tenemos.

-Llegamos.- Dijo entusiasta sacándome de mi trance por el análisis.

-Ahora sabré que impide que goce mí sábado.- Comenté

En la entrada de la casona estaba mi novio con sus compañeros esperándome. Me acerqué donde él, hice puntillas y deposité un beso en sus labios cariñosamente.

-¿Puedo saber porqué no puedo disfrutar mí sábado?- Cuestioné coquetamente sin quitar la vista de sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Yue nos trajo noticias.- Contestó algo preocupado.

Por consiguiente también me preocupé, no era nada bueno por lo que veía en la mirada de Darien.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?- Pregunté igual de preocupada.

-Beryl está llegando, Yue prometió alertarnos en cuanto llegara.- Contestó preocupado, jamás lo había visto así. No niego que si lo había visto preocupado pero no de este modo, era como si se acercara el apocalipsis y estuviera esperando su fin.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, estamos preparados hasta para lo imposible ¿recuerdas?- Le consolé.

Estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando escuché unos presurosos pasos entre los árboles, todos volteamos a ver y visualizamos un vampiro de cabellera negra como la de Darien, a excepción que éste la traía erizada no como la de Darien o Seiya.

En cuanto se acercó pude apreciar que era tan alto como mi novio pero sus ojos eran de un tenebroso color escarlata, no eran hermosos como los de Beryl, Kunzite, Nephrite ó Soicite.

-Yue- Saludó Darien mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

Al fin tenía el gusto de conocer el físico de mi falso inquisidor, no sé si notó mi expresión de desconfianza y desprecio o por vergüenza pero el vampiro decidió ignorarme.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Darien al ver la expresión de ansiedad de su espía.

-Ella…- No pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decirnos porque una especie de Flecha de plata le atravesó el tórax y le dio su fin.

Darien me abrazó más fuerte mientras contemplábamos como caía su cuerpo innerte poco a poco en el suelo, en eso una espesa y larga cabellera roja apareció. En cuanto el terminó de caer vimos, por fin, el rostro de su dueña.

-Bien lo dice muy sabiamente un proverbio "el que tiene muchos amos tiene muchos vicios"- Comentó sarcástica Beryl.- Era tan talentoso, que lástima que sea un traidor.- Se refirió con ironía a Yue.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Preguntó Darien enojado.

-Venir a vengarme.-Contestó descarademente la vampira.

-¡Seiya, ya sabes!- Ordenó Darien.

Seiya lanzó un disparo al aire y de inmediato empezó a hacerse presente un ejército de vampiros. Todos se pusieron en posición de combate a los lados y en retaguardia de Darien y mía. Obviamente Beryl no se quedó atrás y justo a sus costados apareció otro ejército vampiríco que por suerte no superaba en número al nuestro.

-Vaya, eres hábil persuadiendo.- Comentó sarcástica aquella.

Beryl hizo una seña y cuatro vampiros se lanzaron sobre Darien y Jedeite, por consiguiente los otros no esperaron órdenes y se lanzaron al ataque. Yo me refugié detrás de un frondoso árbol a contemplarlo todo.

Beryl mantuvo su posición y se limitó a contemplar el caos que había desencadenado. Entre los vampiros reconocí a Umino, jamás imaginé que fuera rubio y hermoso pero malvado. Los golpes entre vampiros sonaban de modo estruendoso, horrendos chirridos y el sonido de vampiros desmembrándose llenaba la pradera de la casona. La diferencia en combate se notaba a leguas, el ejército de Darien era disciplinado y estratégico, el de Beryl simplemente era fuerte. En un principio parecía que el ejército de Beryl tenía el control pero en cuanto Darien y se liberaron y empezaron a trabajr con su ejército tomaron ventaja, Beryl tenía perdida la mitad de su ejército mientras Darien sólo había perdido cinco hombres en combate.

La expresión de Beryl dio un cambio drástico y entonces se dirigió donde yo. De un salto maestro se acercó y tumbó el árbol.

-Dije que vine a vengarme y lo haré.- Me advirtió.

Lanzó un puñetazo y para su sorpresa lo esquivé, la vampira se quedó sorprendida. Empezó a lanzarme golpe tras golpe pero bloqueaba o esquivaba cada uno de ellos, empezó a moverse de lado a lado para atacarme pero con el rígido entrenamiento que tuve ya no tenía tanto problema para evadir sus ataques y hacer que con sus mismos ataques se agreda. Beryl se enojaba cada que su puño se estrellaba contra un árbol, el suelo o una piedra y no contra mí; se irritaba cuando me escurría de sus ataques o los bloqueba.

Entonces subió la intensidad de sus ataques, supe entonces que era hora de atacar con los talismanes Hi. Cuando fallé al aplicar el primero me arrepentí por completo de no pedirle horas extra de entrenamiento a Darien. Empecé a aplicar al pie de la letra los movimientos que aprendí; en zigzag, con bloqueos de Karate, adelante y atrás como vals y en círculo. Por un rato fue de utilidad pero ya me estaba cansando, el cuerpo de Beryl era muy duro y mis golpes y patadas apenas le hacían cosquillas, sin olvidar, la maestría y la belleza con que se movía, era una peleadora perfecta, ahora entendía porque Darien se esmeró tanto en entrenarme, porque sabía a lo que me atenuaba.

De la nada Beryl se esfumó, la busqué de un lado y al otro y no hallé nada, salvo después que sentí como un fuerte golpe me estampaba contra el suelo. El impacto me dio una buena barrida, sentía mi cuerpo arder por la fricción.

Y ahí estaba, tal como lo predijo Darien, vulnerable, débil y completamente herida y ahí estaba ella, fuerte, majestuosa y malvada a pesar de su hermosura. Se acercó con pasos lentos y seguros hacía mí.

-¿Quieres saber un secretó?- Me susurró al inclinarse hacia mí.- Yo maté a May Lee para que Darien se hiciera mi amante.- Confesó con descaro.

-¿Porqué?- Pregunté adolorida.

-Porque quería que me ayudara a vengarme de Helios y de Elysion, los culpables de mi desgracia.- confesó con ira.

-No entiendo…- Contesté desconcertada.

-Elysion y yo éramos amantes. Yo era un doncella de la corte francesa cuando nos conocimos, me enamoré de él al instante que lo conocí en un baile de la corte. Nos veíamos todas las noches en secreto hasta que en una de ellas me entregué a él con todo el amor y la pasión que una mujer posee. Esas noches se repitieron a pesar de las heridas que me dejaba en cada encuentro, por alguna razón era exquisita esa mezcla de pasión salvajismo de nuestros encuentros. Semanas después descubrí que estaba preñada, cuando se lo confesé a Elysion, el muy cobarde me abandonó. Tuve a mi hija sin problemas, mi Rini, así se llamaba nació hermosa y saludable y por suerte seguí con vida para estar con ella. Crecía a un ritmo muy acelerado y aprovechando ellos decidí mudarme con ella a un templo budista en Xao peing, en China donde vivimos tranquilas con los monjes y nos entrenábamos. Cuando mi pequeña cumplió los 8 se veía y actuaba como una mujer de 16, era muy hermosa y suspicaz. Un día descubrí a quién creía Elysion cortejándola. Uns noche impedí que él y mi hija se vieran y lo enfrenté, tremenda sorpresa me llevé al descubrir que era su gemelo, Helios y además líder de los vampiros y el causante de que su hermano fuera un Cobarde…- Contó con rencor y tristeza en su mirada.

-¿Qué tengo que ver en todo este embrollo?- Pregunté confundida.

-Ahí va…- Se preparó a continuar.- Le conté a Helios de mi romance con su hermano y sobre su sobrina. Al principio no dijo nada pero días después dio su respuesta…Resultó que había mancillado a mi pequeña y la embarazó.- ¡Dios! Ahora entendía la mujer de la que Helios se enamoró era hija de Beryl, entonces no era humana, ahora entendía porque prohibió romance entre vampiros y humanos para evitar híbridos.-Como su cuerpo no había terminado de desarrollarse no resistió el parto y murió, tuvo un niño el cual decidí que criaría con mucho amor, pero resultó algo mortal, el pequeño demonio me dio un doloroso mordisco en el brazo; no tienes idea de lo dolorosa que es la transformación… entre quejidos, dolor y los monjes luchando contra los gemelos que vinieron y mataron al demonio que tenía por nieto mi vida humana terminó. Cuando desperté de la transformación, el templo y todo y todos cuanto tenía había desaparecido. Fue duro acostumbrarse pero lo hice. Por suerte mi apariencia cambió bastante y sabía que no me reconocería nadie, así que fui tras ellos para hacerme su aliada y luego traicionarlos y vengarme. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que tu novio llegó. Había prometido no volver a amar para que ningún hombre me vuelva a abandonar pero el logró despertar ese sentimiento en mí nuevamente, aún recuerdo el hermoso azul de sus ojos fijos en mí rogándome que lo matara. Conforme fui conviviendo con él me fui enamorando más y más para desgracia seguía la sombra y la existencia de la tal May Lee. Una noche aparecí ante ella y el resto… ya lo imaginas, todo fue perfecto, aún cree el imbécil que ella se suicidó. Por fin me correspondió y fuimos amantes un largo tiempo, debo confesar que es magnífico en la cama, ni siquiera con Elysion experimenté el éxtasis que con él.- Esto último lo dijo con cinismo para provocarme, para su desgracia no respondí, no quería truncar mi plan de respaldo.

-Pero bueno…- Continuó- Luego resultó que el idiota de Jedeite me quería y bueno, aproveche las oportunidades, el muy torpe aceptó ser mi amante aunque estuviera con Darien, igualmente era muy bueno en la cama pero no tanto como Darien. Cuando tu idiota novio descubrió mis planes de caos para truncar a Helios todo se acabó entre nosotros y tanto él como Jedeite me abandonaron sin decir nada a Helios al respecto. Todo iba perfecto hasta que llegaste tú… fuiste aceptada sin problemas en el mundo vampiro, nadie te rechazó como a mi hija y a mí, Darien te cuida, te protege y te ama como nunca hizo conmigo y Helios y su hermano, esos despreciables… permiten que Darien y tu anden pero ninguno hizo nada por mi hija y por mí.- El dolor y la frustración se hicieron presentes en la voz y en la mirada de la vampira.- Los vampiros me desgraciaron y los humanos siguen sufriendo por su causa…- Empezó a decir en un estado de trance, es hora que de fin a tanto sufrimiento.- Terminó de decir.

Entonces me levantó del cuello tal como predijo Darien, me asfixiaba con una fuerza mayor a la de Darien. Tuve que poner todo de mi parte para relajarme y mantener la respiración. Entonces lo hice, cuando menos se lo esperó, con una mano deslicé su puño de mi cuello con la otra le apliqué el talismán. Pronto los chirridos de dolor y os retorcijones se hicieron apreciables en ella. Yo caí de rodillas al piso embriagándome con el perfume de los vampiros muertos y ensordeciéndome con chirridos y crujidos de dolor.

**Wow! Soy tan feliz de haber escrito este capítulo, hace mucho que quería hacerlo. Espero que hay sido de su agrado chicas, disculpa la tardanza…**

**En fin, el próximo es el capítulo final T-T es triste pero cierto, ya es hora de que finalice esta historia, no quiero alargarla más, siento que así como está es buena… siento nostalgia y alegría. En fin, nos vemos para el gran final.**

**Se les quiere!**


	16. Y nada más importa

**Capítulo 15.- Y nada más importa**

Tenía el mismo sueño nuevamente, corría por la pradera completamente perdida tratando de alcanzar aquél ser que estaba vigilándome en la entrada de aquella residencia que había encontrado. Igualmente volví a ser amenazada por aquellos vampiros que me rodearon y me amenazaban mostrando sus blancos y afilados colmillos. Esta vez algo cambió. Llegó el amanecer y con él se hizo evidente de mis agresores, todos se fueron excepto uno, el encapotado que perseguía momentos atrás. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, cuando estuvo frente a frente conmigo se decidió a descubrir su identidad, gracias a Dios era quien esperaba que fuera, mi Darien. La luz del sol iluminaba su perfección. Era tan hermoso y tan perfecto y no podía creerme que fuera mío, casi parecía un Dios. Me envolvió en sus brazos y todo finalizó tal como quise.

Sentí una tierna caricia despertarme, obviamente la de él. Nadie más podía hacer que mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida de esa manera tan espóntanea y tan dinámica. Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco y para mi suerte fue lo primero que ví.

-Mi amado…- dije tratando de incorporarme. Quise darle un abrazo pero una opresión dolorosa en el abdomen lo impidió.

-Calma.- Me dijo volviéndome a recostar.- Necesitas descansar, recibiste varios golpes y además estás llena de moretones.- Explicó acariciando mi rostro.- Fuiste muy valiente Serena, eres maravillosa cariño.- Después de decirme tan hermosas palabras depositó un tierno beso en mis labios, amaba cuando me besaba de ese modo tan delicado y lleno de amor, se sentía como si algo se derritiera en mi boca o como si estuviera saboreando algo dulce y exquisito.

-Me alegra haber podido ayudar.- Le dije después de que terminamos el beso.

-Creo que te subestimé…- Contestó algo apenado, casi como si me pidiera una disculpa.

La verdad no me debía disculpa alguna, después de todo quiere mi bienestar. No niego que me gustaría mucho que confiara más en mí y que dejara de tratarme como si fuera un muñequita de porcelana pero bueno… yo hice casi lo mismo al atreverme a enfrentar a Beryl, después de todo así es el amor… Se busca el bienestar físico y espiritual de la pareja… bueno… al menos eso pienso. Es mi primer novio y creo que es normal que actúe así de cursi y melosa.

-Sólo quieres mi bienestar eso es todo…- Le consolé.

-Gracias…- Fue lo último que dijo y se recostó a mi lado para acompañarme.

-Extrañaba esto… Me alegra que por fin haya terminado todo esto…- Dije con toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

-Yo también extrañaba esto y también tu esencia…- Susurró en mi oído. Pude sentir a Darien inhalar mis cabellos como si estuviera degustando un vino.

-Sabes tuve miedo de perderte en cuanto vi que aquellos vampiros se acercaron a atacarte.- Le dije recordando la sensación de temor y de angustia que me invadió cuando vi que fue atacado.

Me abrazó más fuerte, me dio un beso en la coronilla y de inmediato sentí como acercó sus labios a mi oído.

-Te amo…- Aquellas dos palabras desencadenaron una serie de sensaciones inexplicables en mi cuerpo, sonaron tan hermosas… tan sinceras.

-Yo también te amo…- Le contesté con todo mi amor y felicidad.

Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio disfrutando de nuestra cercanía. Creo que tuve que esperar a que pasara todo este embrollo tan solo para poder estar con él en paz.

-Darien ¿Cómo están los del clan?- Pregunté preocupada.

-Pues…Perdimos a Jedeite.- Contestó nostálgico.

-lo echaré de menos.- Contesté en el mismo tono.

-Lo último que me dijo fue "fue un honor trabajar contigo general "y murió. Creo que presentía que iba a morir de uno u otro modo. Lo mismo pasó antes de ser transformados. Antes de estar en el campo de batalla le dije que esperaba regresar con vida para cumplirle mi promesa a May Lee y él me contestó "Llegaremos vivos mi general, incluso tendremos el privilegios de gozar habilidades que a muy pocos se les concede", lo tomé como simple optimismo o como una negación a la horrenda situación que estábamos por vivir. Al día siguiente pasó exactamente lo que él dijo.- Contó con un tono que tenía una mezcla de nostalgia y de alegría.- Sabes…- Se preparó a continuar.- Antes de empezar esta batalla, Jedeite me hizo una confesión que no esperaba. Me confesó que él y Beryl fueron amantes, incluso me pidió perdón porque según fue cuando tenía mi relación con ella, incluso la verdad sobre la muerte de May Lee. Obviamente le dije que era pasado y que no importaba al fin y al cabo era mi colega.- Terminó de contar con el mismo tono.

No podía ver la expresión de Darien pero estoy segura de que su mirada era triste o que incluso podía tener un aspecto cristalino por el dolor de perder a su colega de años. Yo también sentí mucha tristeza por la pérdida de Jedeite, echaría de menos a uno de mis guardianes y amigos…

-¿Cómo están Kunzite y los otros?- Pregunté preocupada y tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Ellos están bien… Demasiado bien diría yo.- Bufó

-Darien…- Le reprendí.

-En cuanto bajemos verás a lo que me refiero.- Contestó risueño

-Vale…- Acordé

-¿Qué pasó con Seiya?- ¡Oooppss! Casi me olvido de mi mejor amigo…

-Él está bien, en cuanto todos se pusieron en su puesto de batalla le indiqué su retirada, no quería arriesgarlo.- Contestó alivianado.

-Bien.- Contesté aliviada.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo lindo y reconfortante cuando mi estómago soltó un gracioso gruñido por el hambre. Al escucharlo Darien estalló de risa y yo por consiguiente me hundí en vergüenza.

-Olvidé que hay que alimentarte.- Dijo aún entre risas.

-Muy gracioso.- Contesté algo molesta.- Hablas de mí como su fuera una mascota.- Reproché

-No eres mi mascota pero tienes necesidades diferentes a la mías.- Contestó más relajado.- ¿Quieres pasta?- Preguntó servicial.

-Por favor…- Pedí cortésmente.

-Le pediré a Nephrite que la prepare.- Cortó el abrazo y me dejó sola en lo que iba a pedirle el favor a su colega.

En lo que estuvo fuera empecé a revisarme para cerciorarme de que tan graves eran mis heridas, la cosa no fue fácil, Darien tenía razón, recibí impactos tan fuertes que apenas y podía acomodarme para revisarme. Antes de llevar a cabo la revisión como es debido volví a caer en la cama del dolor. Emití un horrendo quejido por el dolor.

-¡¿Serena estás bien?- preguntó un apresurado y preocupado Darien

-Sí, no te preocupes, sólo quería ver mis heridas.- Le contesté entre quejidos.

-Tonta… Me preocupaste.- me regañó de modo paternal.- Trata de descansar, tú comida estará lista en media hora.- sugirió.

-Darien quédate conmigo.- Pedí

-Ahora no puedo cariño, hay una visita importante en la sala.- Se negó.- En cuanto termines de comer vendré a verte, es importante.- Me avisó.

Por lo común este no era el estilo de dar avisos de Darien y ello me sorprendió y de todos modos ¿Quién era tan importante para que lo conociera? ¿Acaso eran los gemelos vampiros? Si era así sólo rogaba que fueran considerados y que fueran justos con Darien y conmigo, después de todo con amarnos no hacíamos daño alguno ¿o sí?

Contemplé que se vaya y me quedé un rato más sola. Quise pararme a contempla como quedó la pradera después de la pelea pero el dolor por los golpes en mis costados me lo impedía. Empecé a palpar mi abdomen y mi tórax para encontrar algo fuera de lo común pero no había nada ni un vendaje, nada, absolutamente nada. Fue entonces que noté que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta.

-Creí que no volvería a hacer esto de nuevo.- Era Nephrite con su característica jovialidad que llegó con mi comida.

Esbocé una sonrisa y agradecí con un gesto el detalle del almuerzo, además que olía exquisito se veía exquisito. Era un spaguetti napolitano, uno de mis preparados de pasta favoritos.

-Esta vez te voy a deber el postre, no pude hacerlo por la visita.- Explicó Nephrite.

-No te preocupes…- Le dije terminando de mascar un bocado.- Además esto está bueno.- Halagué terminando de tragar.

Terminé de devorar mi comida bajo la risueña cara de Nephrite, imagino que se le ha de hacer divertido verme comer… y luego dicen que no me ven como una mascota o algo así pero bueno… me divierto que es lo importante.

-Oye Nephrite ¿quién está en la sala?- Pregunté al terminar de comer.

-Helios y Elysion.- Contestó sin titubear.

-¿Vinieron a aclarar con Darien la situación?- Pregunté un poco preocupada.

-Sí y no…- contestó secamente

-No entiendo…-

-Vinieron a llegar a un acuerdo con Darien respecto a su situación contigo y también a revisar la herida de tu costado izquierdo…- Explicó.

De inmediato alcé mi blusa y ví dos pequeños hoyuelos con una perfecta separación recta y un profundo arañazo en el centro del mismo. Estaba tan desesperada por volver con Darien y por acabar todo esto que había olvidado que me cambiaron de ropa.

-Después de que aplicaste el talismán Beryl se negaba a dejar con vida, intentó seguir sosteniéndote con lo que le quedaba de fuerza pero antes de lograr su objetivo murió dejándote esa secuela. Esa herida sangró y Umino estaba cerca, se lanzó sobre ti pero antes de que pudiera beber tu sangre Darien interfirió y se enfrentó a él, Jedeite lo reforzó para desgracia Jedeite tuvo que ofrecerse a morir con Umino, era el único modo de matarlo en ese estado de trance por tu sangre. Hubo una buena discusión al respecto, al final Darien accedió, disparó y tanto Umino como Jedeite cayeron muertos.- Contó con algo de nostalgia.

No pude evitar sentirme igual, fuera del afecto que le tenía a Jedeite también pensaba en Darien. Jedeite fue su colega de siglos, su único amigo antes de conocer al clan y de conocerme.

-No te sientas mal.- Dijo Nephrite casi como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. – Lo hizo porque así lo quiso. Además el llevaba tiempo diciendo que quería reencontrarse con los suyos, la vida vampírica ya no lo llenaba.- Contó con el mismo tono nostálgico.

-Lo extrañaré…- Contesté con la cabeza agachada.

La puerta se abrió de repente… Darien acababa de entrar con unos gemelos un poco más bajos que él, de cabello erizado en color platinado y grandes y hermosos ojos color rubí, no eran del tenebroso escarlata de Beryl y sus secuaces, eran de tono muy distinto al de los otros vampiros pero eran muy hermosos, claro no tanto como los de mi novio, ese tono dorado matizaba perfecto con su rostro y su cabello.

-Cariño, ellos son Helios y Elysion, los líderes de los vampiros.- Señaló con su mano.

Darien se hizo a un lado para que pudiera visualizarlos mejor, por consiguiente los gemelos hiceron una reverencia desde su sitio. Ahora que los visualizaba mejor pude darme cuenta de que tenían un rostro muy angelical.

-Mucho gusto señoritaTsukino.- saludó cortésmente uno de ellos.- Soy Elysion- Se presentó.

-Mucho gusto.- Saludó cortésmente el famoso Helios.

Ninguno se acercó a mí, me recordaron a los del clan cuando recién nos conocimos… pensé en Jedeite, en cómo me evadía al principio.

-Eres muy hermosa Serena.- Halagó Helios.- Tienes el físico de una princesa y también eres una buena presa, hueles bastante bien.- Terminó de decir.

-Gracias.- contesté con cortesía a pesar del cinismo del líder.

-Disculpa a mi hermano.- Pidió Elysion.- A pesar de los siglos aún no cone el significado de la palabra respeto y menos el de la palabra autocontrol.- Sentenció

Su hermano frunció los labios y volteó a ver a otro lado.

-Disculpame.- Dijo encarándome Helios.- No estoy acostumbrado a convivir con humanos y lo de ser el líder principal me hace ser frío.- Explicó.

-Entiendo.- contesté escéptica.

-Darien pasa a su lado.- Pidió Elysion.

Mi novio obedeció y se sentó a un costado mío.

-Mi hermano y yo hemos hablado sobre su situación.- Empezó a explicar Elysion.- Hemos decidido que pueden estar juntos y que no hay necesidad de que seas transformada Serena pero queda estrictamente prohibido que Vayas con Darien de Cacería, no queremos revueltas.- Las condiciones de los gemelos no fueron tan malas como pensé, por el contrario fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Extrañaría acompañar a Darien a Cazar pero es lo de menos, mientras pueda seguir disfrutando su compañía, sus besos y su esencia que me enloquece… lo demás no importa.

-¿Qué les parece?- Preguntó servil Helios.

-¡Perfecto!- Contestamos al unísono.

-Chibiusa fue todo para mí.- Dijo tratando de ocultar sentimentalismo Helios.- De haberme adelantado a los neófitos que atacaron el templo donde vivía a lo mejor ella nuestro hijo o hija y yo seríamos muy felices ahora.- Dijo ocultando todo cuanto pudo su nota sentimental.

Elysion no dijo nada respecto a su situación, permaneció indiferente a las palabras de su hermano, como si jamás hubiera amado a Beryl o algo.

-Beryl me contó todo, fue bastante triste desde su perspectiva.- Comenté creando una trampa para saber la verdad.

-¿Qué sucedió en verdad?- Cuestionó Darien

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro… Helios presionaba a su hermano con la mirada para que dijera la verdad al respecto.

-Una noche vi a Beryl besándose con otro hombre, o eso creí. Al día siguiente de lo sucedido me confesó que estaba preñada, no le creí por lo sucedido la noche anterior, ella me juró una y otra vez que nunca me engañó, que no era ella que era otra chica, que ella se puso mal y estaba siendo atendida por el médico y que por eso supo su embarazó. Sin dejar nada me marché y no volví a saber de ella hasta que Helios empezó un romance con mí supuesta hija y Beryl se lo replicó el mismo día que Chibiusa le contó a Helios que estaba esperando un hijo.- Contó con algo de vergüenza.

-Cuando Beryl fue transformada cambió su aspecto por completo por eso nunca la reconocimos, hasta que confesó todo poco antes de la batalla. Por desgracia el hecho de si engañó a mi hermano o no jamás lo supimos. Chibiusa parecía más humana que vampiro incluso olía muy parecido.- Explicó Helios

-Darien eres uno de nuestros mejores elementos si seguimos en nuestros puestos es gracias a ti y permitir tu felicidad es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti y por consiguiente para ti Serena, tu valor y tu devoción merecen ser recompensados. Sé bienvenida entre los vampiros.- Dijo Elysion.

Me hizo tan feliz escuchar aquella frase, por fin logré lo que tanto anhelaba; estar con Darien. No importaba si era por toda la eternidad o mientras duraba mi juventud, sólo quería estar con él, lo quería a él, no había nada más importante después de mi familia y amigos que él. Quise correr hacia los gemelos y darles un abrazo de agradecimiento, por desgracias no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar así que mejor me abstuve de hacerlo.

-¡Gracias! No saben lo que ello significa para mí.- Agradecí

-Y por mí- Completó Darien. Se acercó a mí para abrazándome por la cintura.- Serena es lo más importante para mí y que permitan nuestra relación es lo mejor que pudo pasar.- Dijo mirandoma con esa ternura que me encantaba.

-Creo que estamos a manos.- Comentó Helios- Sin más creo que es momento de retirarnos y olvidar lo pasado. No quiero pensar en nada más, iré pagando mis pecados durante mi inmortalidad.- Completó

-No puedo remediar lo que le hice a Beryl y tampoco lo que desaté pero si puedo evitar que se repita…- Argumentó con algo de culpa Elysion.

-Creo que si Beryl escuchara esto entendería y también pienso que Chibiusa estaría muy feliz.- Les animé.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y me dedicaron una cordial sonrisa, la cual pude notar que a Darien no le agradó en lo absoluto. Volteé hacia él y le planté un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo- Me susurró poco antes de que me volviera a separar de él.

Los gemelos se despidieron y se marcharon sin más. Seguidamente mi novio y yo bajamos donde el clan, todos estaban reunidos en la sala, incluso noté una nueva integrante.

-¡Ahí está ella!- Exclamó Nephrite.

Una hermosa vampiresa de cabellos dorados como los míos y unos grandes y hermosos ojos dorados me volteó a ver con emoción.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamó emocionada desde su lugar.

- Ella es Galia, serena. Mi novia.- Presentó Nephrite dejándome completamente sorprendida.

-¡Mucho gusto!- saludé cortésmente

También noté que Soicite y Kunzite andaban un poco más apegados de lo normal, incluso estaban tomándose de las manos, algo que hasta hace unas horas no era nada común. Después de unos momentos entendí todo, ellos habían empezado una relación.

Pasaron cinco años desde lo sucedido, sólo quedaba la marca del rasguño en mi costado para recordarlo. Lo último que supimos de los gemelos fue que cada uno encontró pareja y que hicieron cambios en las leyes vampíricas.

Ya había terminado mi carrera en diseño gráfico y estaba por empezar una maestría, mi relación con Darien iba viento en popa al igual que mi amistad con los vampiros; ello no significa que todo sea miel sobre hojuelas pero si habían muchas hermosas por las que era feliz como mi próxima boda.

Galia y Nephrite se habían casado un año antes, de algún modo se sentían incompletos por no poder tener hijos y tampoco hacer algo para adoptar, según ellos ya lo superarían. Kunzite y Soicite no tenían planes al respecto pero se veían muy felices juntos y respecto a mí no podía esperar que pase el año para casarme aunque claro que aún habían detalles que ajustar como mantener mi matrimonio en secreto o fingir mi muerte y darme a transformar ó simplemente decir la verdad.

Cierta noche Darien y yo hablamos al respecto…

-¿Qué te gustaría?- Preguntó él.

-Simplemente estar contigo.- Pedí

-Me refiero a si quieres seguir siendo humana o quieres la transformación.- Aclaró.

Esa cuestión era de pensarse demasiado, por un lado si quería ser transformada pero por otra habían cosas que quería experimentar aún, ciertas experiencias humanas, en realidad, era complicado de explicar.

-A mí me gustas así, ya te he dicho que tengo la eternidad para esperarte.- Me dijo casi como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento – Lo que decidas está bien.- Me animó.

Reflexioné un momento el asunto y seguidamente me preparé a darle la respuesta.

-Darien… la verdad… me gusta estar así contigo y también hay cosas que aún quiero experimentar… La verdad…- antes de que pudiese terminar sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos.

Me dejé llevar por el momento olvidándome de todo y simplemente disfrutando el momento, era momentos como estos por los que amaba mi existencia humana. Cuando me sentía sin respiración terminé el beso y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de mi novio.

-¡Gracias!- Agradecí que respetara mi decisión.

-Me gustas tal y como eres, si decides transformarte o no ese no es problema.-

-¿Me amarás aunque quede vieja y arrugada y la demencia me invada?- cuestioné

-Jajaja…- rió espontáneamente.- Es parte de ser humano, además pase lo que pase te protegeré.- Dijo tiernamente envolviéndome en una abrazo.

- De todas formas iba a pedirte que me transformes después de nuestra noche de bodas.- Dije en voz baja entre sus brazos.

-Mi cabeza de chorlito, siempre dejándose llevar por sus hormonas…- bufó.

-Una cosa es que mis hormonas aún me dominen y otra muy diferente que me ponga contra el mundo para estar contigo…- Dije sin romper el abrazo.

-Serena…- Dijo envolviéndome más fuerte en sus brazos.

Ya nada más importaba, sólo el momento, estar con él y disfrutar mientras dure todo ello. Me embriagué nuevamente con el sabor se sus labios y me dejé llevar por el mar de sensaciones que desataban sus caricias en mi espalda mientras me besaba, era nuestra pequeña eternidad y si era necesario me pondría nuevamente contra el mundo para preservarla.

**¿Qué tal chicas que les pareció? Espero que haya sido de si agrado. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a:**

**Naty, Shessid, Shinsa Tsukino, Seiya moon, Cherrie SA y a todas aquellas que siguieron esta historia durante su trayectoria y dejaban siempre lindos reviews. No llegué a los 150 reviews como quería pero estoy muy satisfecha con los resultados y con las críticas recibidas, además de que me encanta esta historia. Gente gracias, nos veremos a la próxima.**

**Cariños!**

**Lucifer K-Nov!**


End file.
